A Última Primavera
by Anita4
Summary: Gina acaba de fazer uma descoberta letal e decide guardar segredo, porém um certo loiro também a ouviu. Como silenciálo e por que ele decidiu agir assim? E o mais importante: de onde diabos ele tirou a idéia de que isso os torna namorados? COMPLETA!
1. Chama no Inverno

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

**A Última  
Primavera**

  
**Capítulo 1- Chama no Inverno**  


  
"Deaeta koto  
Kansha shite imasu  
Isshou taisetsu ni shimasu  
Iron na egao wo

_Dou graças por  
Termos nos encontrado.  
Eu guardarei comigo  
Todos os seus diferentes sorrisos."_  
**-Maki Goto-**

Ambos os olhos sonolentos se abriram com os repentinos feixes de luz do cômodo adjacente. A porta estava semi-aberta deixando, também, vestígios da conversa entrarem pela enfermaria da escola de bruxos. 

Seu corpo acordava enfim e se encontrava bastante dolorido. Demorou para que os ouvidos entendessem as palavras que bailavam com aquela clareira. 

-Mas é tão grave assim, Madame? - a voz masculina perguntava, parecendo confusa.   
-Demais, demais, diretor... Não sei o que a deixou dessa forma, mas... Nem sei como dizer! - Mesmo tentando sussurrar, Madame Pomfrey falava cada vez mais alto. 

Gina tentou se levantar; ouviria melhor caso se aproximasse. Suas pernas, no entanto, pareciam quase sem vida de tão enfraquecidas. 

-A jovem Weasley... - a gentil enfermeira dizia num tom fugidio - Ela não viverá até o próximo ano letivo. 

Quase caiu da cama ao ouvir seu prognóstico. Segurou a voz com ambas as mãos e se implorou para não emitir ruídos. Seria algum pesadelo? Mal se lembrava do motivo de estar naquele quarto hospitalar. 

Apertou bem os olhos e tentou se concentrar. Os dois se haviam silenciado. Como fora parar ali? Seria mesmo somente um vil sonho? Infelizmente, tudo lhe respondia em negativas. 

A enfermeira falava a Dumbledore sobre alguns tratamentos alternativos para aliviar a dor da paciente. A pequena Weasley sentia-se ainda menor cada vez que notava o desespero no tom da mulher recrudescer. 

"Tenho que me lembrar... Por que isso? Eu estava bem! Podia jurar," pensou para si, olhando a brecha para o outro cômodo. A porta abria-se suavemente deixando os dois bruxos entrarem silentes. 

Escondeu-se nas cobertas com a possibilidade de ser descoberta. Não saberia o que dizer ou fazer. O melhor seria deixar que eles a contassem oficialmente. Ou não. 

-Pobrezinha, parece ainda mais agasalhada que antes... Devo pegar outro edredom?   
-Não, Madame, não haverá necessidade para tanto, -o diretor falou, ajeitando os óculos em forma de meia-lua. 

Ele sabia que ela tinha ouvido tudo? 

-É melhor deixarmos que descanse por enquanto. Tenho muito a pensar com esse novo desafio... Seus pais ficarão desesperados. Com toda razão, aliás. Porém, gostaria de poupá-los de qualquer sofrimento desnecessário.   
-Pedirá por uma segunda opinião?   
-Sinto-me obrigado.   
-Não me ofendo, diretor, mas como o fará sem que a menina pressinta?   
-Sem motivos para preocupações, Madame Pomfrey, cuide do que puder e deixe todo o resto comigo. 

A mulher assentiu enquanto ajeitava as roupas da cama de sua paciente. Os dois saíram logo em seguida, deixando a insone vítima plena de indagações. 

--------------- 

-Muito bem, senhor Malfoy, sabe bem que não tenho o dia todo. O que fez à Weasley?-A mulher andava por todo o escritório, mexendo com as mãos por trás das costas.   
-Professora McGonagal, tenho certeza de que isto é um imenso engano, -o rapaz loiro respondeu com seu sorriso mais calmo. Tinha seus dezessete anos e passava toda a certeza possível ao falar.   
-E o que a sua letra fazia no cartão de aniversário de Ginevra?   
-Esse é o nome dela!? Olha, aquele presente não era pra ela, só foi um terrível engano.   
-Terrível, imenso... Qual será o próximo adjetivo, Malfoy?   
-Que seja... -Levantou-se, já caminhando até a porta.   
-Aonde pensa que vai?   
-Pro meu quarto, professora. Não terminamos ainda?   
-Com certeza, não! Sente-se; o diretor está quase chegando.   
-Dumbledore!? Quantas vezes preciso repetir a palavra "engano"? Sinceramente, é um exagero. O velho não está nem aí pros outros, mas só porque sou um Malfoy, ele quer me ferrar.   
-Já chega! Não somos injustos perseguindo inocentes. Ah, professor. Falávamos justamente do senhor, -Sorriu para uma figura atrás do moço.   
-Na parte do "velho" ou na do "injustos", Minerva? 

A mulher olhou feio para o loiro, que ensaiava uma risada. 

-Bem, acabo de voltar da enfermaria onde a senhorita Weasley se encontra e não está nada melhor... Estão tomando chá?-perguntou, procurando com os olhos.   
-Professor!-McGonagal o repreendeu, -Estava interrogando o rapaz, aquele quem mandou o presente que a menina tinha acabado de abrir antes de sofrer o ataque. Vamos, Draco Malfoy, diga qual o feitiço.   
-Não sei do que está falando...-respondeu uma vez mais, passando a mão pelos lisos cabelos.   
-Tudo bem, o caso é sério. Não lhe darei punição alguma se nos passar informações corretas que ajudem Ginevra. 

Draco suspirou. Olhou para as mãos e quase não resistiu à vontade de mentir. 

-Já disse: o presente era para a Parkinson. Não sei o que deram àquela coruja bêbada que errou feio o destinatário. Podem ver como o vestido nem é do número daquela menina. Por isso eu fiquei tão exasperado durante a entrega. Da próxima vez, juro que mando uma coruja dos Malfoys.   
-Chega de mentiras!   
-Professora McGonagal, dê algum crédito ao jovem. Não creio que o que aquela criança tem seja por alguma diabrura. -Dumbledore sorriu estranhamente a Draco. -Agora vá dormir para estar inteiro nas aulas da manhã. Passe antes na enfermaria, pois creio q o chá que Minerva lhe aplicou tinha alguma substância incomum.   
-Alvo Dumbledore! Eu não enveneno alunos. 

O rapaz já não estava mais lá quando os dois foram se despedir. 

--------------- 

Draco Malfoy com certeza não estava nos seus melhores dias. Primeiro todo o trabalho para mandar aquele presente a Pansy Parkinson, depois a única coruja disponível para locação era uma incompetente e conseguira errar até a mesa! Agora McGonagal estava no seu pé achando que tinha gastado tempo e dinheiro para envenenar alguém que tinha como destino uma vida terrível - algo mais interessante que a agonia da morte. 

Não. Morte? Sua cabeça exagerava. Aquilo tinha sido só alguma intoxicação alimentar. Apostava em algum desses regimes malucos. Aquela ruiva andava meio magra mesmo havia uns tempos. 

Por que diabos havia notado aquilo!? 

Torcia para que sua mãe não soube do fiasco daquela noite, já estava sabendo de coisas demais a seu respeito. Não oficialmente. Não que ele se importasse, sabia o que significava para Narcisa desde que seu pai fora preso. Tinha a missão de limpar o nome da família e ela, a de garantir que tudo fosse feito da melhor maneira possível. Pelo menos aprovava Pansy. 

Pansy Parkinson... Desde quando sentia aquilo por aquela bruxa? Era uma atração tão estranha! Em que estaria pensando agora que achava estar sendo trocada por uma Weasley? Teria ciúmes? Riria ao ouvir a verdade? 

Seria complicado explicar tudo com provas! Com certeza, tiraria um belo sarro dele pelas costas ao contar para os outros de sua idéia de um presente romântico. 

Seu estômago estava muito estranho, aquele velho tinha razão sobre ir à enfermaria. Mudou seu rumo e caminhou a passos largos. Precisava de um belo sonífero para tirar a cara de desprezo de sua mãe e seus colegas quando lessem o bilhete apaixonado junto ao vestido. 

"Pelo menos não tinha espaço para tudo o que planejei..." pensou ao entrar no lugar onde Madame Pomfrey sempre estava. Porém, o local se encontrava deserto exceto por armários imensos cheios de pequenos baús e vidros pardos. A escuridão predominava naquela sala. 

Abriu a espessa cortina com cuidado para o leito dos doentes. Como àquela hora não havia aulas para faltar, ali devia estar vazia; mesmo assim, fez silêncio. Pegaria algo para dormir e iria embora antes que a enfermeira criasse algum problema. Escolher algo mais forte era bem melhor! 

Caminhou a curtos passos procurando naquele preto e azul o lugar de onde a mulher sempre tirava os pequenos milagres. Se tivesse sorte, acharia uma poção do esquecimento para nem fizesse idéia do que é que seus amigos estariam rindo no dia seguinte. Esquecer tudo como se a vergonha de mandar um vestido como admirador da tal Weasley nunca houvesse ocorrido. 

"Por sorte, a menina passou mal e acharam que eu a enfeiticei! Ah, Pomfrey a deve estar curando no dormitório de Grifinória," lembrou-se enquanto se aproximava dos últimos leitos. Tinha certeza de que o criado mudo extra no fim da fila de camas guardava os calmantes e afins. 

Um som abafado ressoava dali; um choro? 

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha ao se aproximar com mais cuidado. A última cama estava ocupada. Era uma figura bem pequena. Uma aluna. Os cabelos ruivos emaranhados no travesseiro não deixavam dúvida de sua identidade. 

"Gina Weasley? Ué? Então cadê aquela enfermeira folgada?" Suspirou aliviado ao perceber que a menina já havia acordado. Pelo menos não tinha morrido. "Hã!? Isso me importa? Argh, como vou pegar o remédio com ela aí?" 

A cabeça da paciente estava voltada exatamente para o lugar desejado de Draco. O moço olhou melhor e constatou que se escondia no travesseiro; se respirasse fundo e fosse com confiança, nunca perceberia que a pessoa pegando o frasco não o deveria fazer. 

Contou até três. Naquele momento, ouviu um barulho da ante-sala e correu para debaixo da cama da enferma Weasley. 

Eram duas pessoas conversando... 

Gina também se havia silenciado. Abaixou a cabeça até seu esconderijo e entrou em choque ao reconhecê-lo. 

Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, as duas pessoas começaram a conversar. Ela parecia bastante desesperada quanto ao homem na parte inferior da cama ouvir aquilo e tentou distrai-lo jogando alguns travesseiros. 

-Shhh! Parecem falar de algo sério! Não quer saber!?-Draco sussurrou, afastando os objetos jogados. 

A menina ficou vermelha de raiva e frustração. Suspirou o mais baixo possível e olhou desesperada para o outro cômodo. 

-Mas não achou nadinha? –a voz de Madame Pomfrey perguntava persistente.   
-Eu simplesmente fui até a Professora McGonagal dar-lhe alguma explicação. Ela tinha feito um inocente de refém... Ou acha que aquele presente recebido por engano continha algo? –Dumbledore explicava, um tanto nervoso.   
-Não, não... Já estava doente antes. Notou com está magra?   
-Sim, sim. 

Malfoy revirou-se em seu lugar, comemorando suas conclusões acertadas. Aquela professorazinha fajuta haveria de se ver com ele! 

-Que presente...?-Gina perguntou bem baixo. Falava consigo própria?   
-Aquele que a maldita da coruja tonta te entregou na janta!- o jovem respondeu, saindo do esconderijo e sentando-se na cama. Os dois lá fora não pareciam querer olhar a paciente.   
-Coruja?-Ela o olhou interrogativa. –Não me lembro de nada disso, Malfoy.   
-Como assim!? –Depois pensou de novo: era melhor se ela nunca soubesse. –Hã... Não é nadinha importante! Mas você deu um ataque depois que o recebeu, sabe? 

O diretor e a enfermeira pareciam ignorar a conversa paralela e discutiam sobre soluções. Pareciam de acordo que Gina deveria ir ao St. Mungus, hospital famoso por curar bruxos. 

-Acha mesmo que isso seria bom?-Dumbledore perguntava uma vez mais. O nome tão terrível voltou novamente a atenção dos jovens ao colóquio.   
-Professor Dumbledore, garanto que aqui não haverá cura alguma.   
-E lá? 

A mulher ficou silente, porém deixara óbvia a resposta. 

-Sim, já me disse que não há como... Só me sinto terrível ao pensar em como o contaremos a uma menininha tão saudável e à sua maravilhosa família!   
-Temo que seja nosso único passo a dar. 

Draco olhava penetrante para Gina. Como assim? Falavam mesmo dela!? Impossível! Um presente não matava. Porém, não fora seu presente a causa mortis. Fora!? Não! Seria? Talvez fosse. 

Dumbledore e Pomfrey se retiraram para continuar noutra hora, deixando o loiro repleto de dúvidas. 

-Era... Err... Você vai-   
-Morrer?   
-...   
-Acho que sim.   
-Seus pais nem podem bancar o hospital!   
-Não que vá servir.   
-Mas duvido que eles contem isso; dirão que o St. Mungus é a solução e pronto.   
-Eu falo.   
-Mesmo?   
-Acho que sim. Sou grande o bastante pra entender isso.   
-Menina boba, isso é o que é. –Levantou-se e ajeitou as roupas um tanto empoeiradas. 

-Como!? Tudo que eu posso fazer é falar a verdade. Eu vou morrer e pronto.

-Sei e não me importo. Grite pra todo mundo. Bem, eles vão chorar, mas sua família vai até gostar da idéia de ter menos uma cabeça. Sobra mais, né?   
-DRACO MALFOY! Como pode ser tão cruel!?   
-Ha, ha! Você respondeu antes da pergunta. Sou um Malfoy e não ligo pra nada que ocorra a seres tão insignificantes. Sabe, só fiquei preocupado porque a McGonagal tava me culpando. Tô feliz que o velho não pense o mesmo. –Ajeitou-se para sair e abriu a porta. –Papai morreria se pensasse que arrisquei minha liberdade por uma Weasley! Que gasto de energia! 

Foi embora pondo Gina boquiaberta. 

-Nem com isso ele se importa, aquele estúpido!-desabafou, indo dormir. Ou, pelo menos, tentá-lo. 

------------- 

Um vento refrescante roçava seu rosto. A primavera cheirava a tantas flores diferentes... Não tardava e já estariam naquela estação... Não fazia mais tanto frio quanto no inverno e os botões já se despontavam no imenso jardim fora do castelo de Hogwarts. 

Gina fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar na vida a seu redor, toda ardendo em um novo recomeço, seu fogo se extinguia mais rápido que imaginara. 

Um vento gélido soprou em sua bochecha fazendo cócegas. Sentada ali, sem árvore ou muito mato para protegê-la, era como se a paisagem colorido-acizentada refletisse seu coração. 

Do que mais sentiria falta quando se fosse? De seus irmãos, sua família... De Harry também! Terminaram fazia muito pouco tempo, mas o bastante para que qualquer mágoa sarasse. No fim, ainda esperava que um dia voltassem. Agora tinha a certeza do contrário... Era tão definitivo. 

Estranhamente, aquilo lhe confortava. Se ainda estivesse com ele, seria doloroso. Teria de contar o que ouviu... 

Lembrou-se da expressão de Dumbledore lhe perguntando se queria que sua família fosse informada por ora. Ele ainda faria alguns contatos para conseguir que alguém pagasse o hospital e, talvez, uma cura definitiva. Até lá, Gina implorou-lhe que ninguém soubesse. 

Malfoy tinha razão... Contar a verdade sobre algo imutável não era o melhor. Quanto menos tempo durasse o sofrimento de seus queridos, menor seria o dela próprio. 

Ali, observando a paisagem com o vento a brincar com seus cabelos úmidos de frio, Gina notou que, tirando a angústia pelos outros, ela estava bem. Morrer não deveria ser mais assustador? 

-Ei! Que faz nesse lugar tão isolado, hein? – Uma recém-chegada puxava-a pelo braço para que se levantasse.   
-Mione! Tava me procurando?   
-É claro! Logo que acordei fui à ala hospitalar, mas já te tinham dispensado. Pensei que te veria nas aulas e você as faltou todas, segundo tuas amigas. A Madame Pomfrey disse que desmaiou de gripe; o presente de Draco foi só coincidência.   
-Que presente!?-Havia ouvido algo assim do próprio rapaz, que se desviara do assunto. Algo daquele sujeito!? Teria então, realmente, lhe dado um presente mortal?   
-Bem, veio uma coruja e te entregou algo do Draco, digo, foi isso que li quando você desmaiou. A professora McGonagal logo o tirou dali, então deve ter sido mesmo dele.   
-E aí?   
-Só sei que a Parkinson não tá muito satisfeita com a possibilidade.   
-Eu não lembro de nada disso. Sei que já me sentia mal quando fui jantar.   
-Então não foi aquilo... Só se ele já tá te azarando há mais tempo.   
-Não creio -concluiu a menina para si mesma.   
-Vamos entrar, ou sua gripe piora!   
-Ah, certo... Eu já vou, entre na minha frente.   
-Mas eu vim te buscar!   
-Obrigada, mas preciso de mais uns tempos sozinha.   
-Tá estranha...   
-Desculpa, Hermione. Só diga a meu irmão que fui tomar banho. Sei que ele que te convenceu a vir falar comigo.   
-É. Tão espalhando boatos de algo entre você e Malfoy, aí ele tá irado!   
-Ha! Essa é boa! Quem ia querer alguma coisa com aquela doninha?   
-Eu não sei, mas convenhamos que você anda meio inexplicável desde que terminou com Harry. De qualquer forma, eles tão treinando quadribol, então nos vemos lá.   
-Okay! – Fez seu possível para mostrar um sorriso. Mesmo que a outra não o comprasse, era bom notarem que ela tava bem. 

Ver a silhueta da amiga sumir em direção ao campo a fez pensar que em breve seria ela quem sumiria. Nas condições normais estaria furiosa com os tais boatos. Estaria curiosa com o presente de Malfoy. Estaria preocupada com tanto... 

No momento, estava muito bem. 

--------------- 

-Vamos! Diga a verdade!-a moça chorava descontrolada. 

O jovem sentia asco por aquela cena. Pansy gritava muito por causa de algo que ele já tinha explicado. Com quem pensava que estava falando!? 

-Não ouse duvidar de um Malfoy, Parkinson – disse o mais calmo possível – Repito pela última vez: a coruja errou.   
-O vestido nem é o meu número. Se não era pra Weasley, também não era pra mim.   
-Como assim não é!? Especifiquei tudo ao alfaiate. Agora está tudo perdido, deixe-o com a pobretona mesmo; vai ser o único de sua vida.   
-Então, você realmente deu o vestido pra ela!-mais berros...   
-Ai, eu não to pra baixaria hoje não. – Saiu dali contrariado. Era impressionante como se aborrecia com quem pensava se importar. Pansy era tão perfeita para o que procurava... Mas o escândalo em pleno corredor era demais. 

Precisava de um descanso. 

Olhou pela janela e de longe viu uma figura inconfundível. Levantava-se de onde estava no meio daquele dia frio. Gina parecia haver desistido da vida, já que nem se importava com uma pneumonia ou coisa assim. Já era fim de tarde, e o tímido sol de inverno ia, aos poucos, dormir. 

Não que se preocupasse por sua loucura. Realmente, Minerva McGonagal saíra de seu pé e deu-lhe um pedido de desculpas por escrito. Em outros tempos, pediria a seu pai para interferir e tirar-lhe o cargo por duvidar de um Malfoy. No momento, nem tinha vontade de tanto. 

De repente, uma idéia passou-lhe pela cabeça. Era um tanto maluca – era até demais – e seria muito difícil que desse certo, mas por que não tentaria? 

Deu um passo em direção à saída do castelo, mas hesitou logo. Não seria impulsivo em demasia? Contudo lhe parecia um castigo tão perfeito para Parkinson! Talvez até ajudasse com a imagem da família... Afinal, estaria muito bem acompanhado, segundo o pensamento do novo Ministério. 

Todavia, aquilo lhe parecia tão humilhante. 

Inspirou fundo; tanto que lhe deu uma pontada no peito. Ou seria por medo? Não! Era frio, claro. Já era noite! Isso, uma fria noite de inverno... 

Caminhou a passos pesados pensando em estratégias. 

------------ 

A menina ainda tentava se decidir se andaria depressa ou devagar até o campo de Quadribol. Mentir para seus amigos que estava bem era muito difícil! Fazê-los acreditar era tão mais ainda... 

"Mas esse é um peso para eu agüentar, já que enfrentarão outro bem pior quando eu não existir mais," pensou mais um vez. Por que sempre tinha que se dizer isso? 

Um dia aquilo a convenceria, né? Naquela hora era tão doloroso ainda... Como fazer para que o sofrimento deles diminuísse? Tinha de haver mais! Talvez se ela aproveitasse o máximo da vida, eles acabassem notando depois que não havia mais nada. Era uma boa, né? 

-Ei, ruivinha!-alguém a chamava, ou assim parecia já que até então achava ser a única a se congelar ali fora numa hora daquelas.   
-Quem tá aí!? – Já estava escuro demais para ver, e ela, cansada demais para tentar adivinhar.   
-Como assim não sabe!? Quem não poderia identificar a minha voz, hein?- A figura foi se aproximando. Usava o casaco de frio mais grosso entre os uniformes, mas seus cabelos não tinham gorro algum, por isso se grudavam à face e o resto caía num desleixo com um certo glamour. 

A moça teve uma sensação estranha assim que percebeu quem era. Draco Malfoy, bem na sua frente, com um ar mesquinho usual, mas... Algo incomum o rodeava. 

-Que quer? – perguntou, cruzando os braços para se proteger do vento – ou dos calafrios que a presença dele lhe causava.   
-Só conversar... Digo, tenho uma proposta!-Dando mais uns passos, deixou que ela visse em seus olhos o brilho de empolgação que piscava lá.   
-Hã?   
-Vamos ser namorados! Vai ser totalmente perfeito. Sua família é pobre, mas caiu nas boas graças do Ministério. Você vai morrer, mas deve querer experimentar algum conforto antes disso, né? Ha! É tão perfeito... Imagine a cara daquela convencida da Parkinson e do bobo do teu irmão quando souberem. Que acha de irmos a Hogsmeade? Eu te compro roupas novas e a gente, sei lá, faz as coisas que casais gostam de fazer. Hmm, depois de amanhã então! Ah, no dia seguinte tem jogo, eu não tenho que ir parar no meio dos Grifinórios, certo? – Ele fez uma pausa e resmungou umas coisas incompreensíveis. – Já sei! Ia te pedir para irmos com os Sonserinos, mas não to a fim de implorar: ficamos com os Corvinais! Você tem aquela amiguinha estranha que é de lá... É só nos sentarmos com ela – contando que não nos incomode. – Ah, no sábado, pensamos em mais! 

Gina sentiu os olhos cinzentos virarem outra cor estranha. Que era aquilo tudo!? Ele ainda esperava algum tipo de resposta para tanta doideira!? 

-Hã... Vamos passear por aí? Depois a gente janta e se fala de novo até termos que ir às nossas casas, -ele falou e a observou mais atentamente, -Fala alguma coisa!   
-O que te fez pensar que eu concordei com o teu pedido!?   
-Quê?   
-Você começou a tagarelar e...   
-Uau! Você tá ficando tão vermelha.   
-E daí!? Tão convencido... Vem com uma proposta e se esquece de perguntar se eu concordo!   
-Não quer ficar com os corvinais?   
-Eles são os rivais da minha Casa neste jogo! Aliás, eu não quero é ficar com você! 

Os olhos que a encarava foram ficando bem pequeninos com o susto. Ele piscou por uns segundos e respirou pesado. 

-Tenho que ir ver o fim do treino. Marquei com a Hermione. Por que to te dando satisfação!? Tchau!- A jovem desviou-se do obstáculo de mais de 1,70 metros e se preparava para acertar as coordenadas até seu destino. Estava atordoada por causa daquela maluquice. 

Como Draco Malfoy foi criar uma proposta tão inútil!? Claro, quem não gostaria de ter um namorado rico com todos os luxos a que se tem direito? Os diamantes ainda eram os melhores amigos de uma garota... Porém, ela o desprezava! 

Se fosse do tipo que pensasse só no que o outro tinha em Gringotes, nunca teria largado Harry! Era capaz de seu ex ser mais rico. 

"Miserável convencido! Acha que só porque ele quer, ele o terá. Ridículo," pensou, com vontade de gritar. 

Todavia, essa era a última lembrança que possuía antes de abrir seus olhos e notar que seus ombros estavam sendo segurados com muita força. Seus lábios, que, havia pouco, tremiam de frio, queimavam mais do que o machucado deixado por um balaço. 

Tão quente... Suas bochechas também pelavam. 

-E então!?- O outro quebrara o silêncio. Até aí, parecia uma cena de filem romântico em que o mundo parava com um beijo. – Agora tenta se imaginar morrendo sem saber que esse paraíso existia bem aqui? 

Gina o encarou por uns segundos. Não podia deixar de ser sincera para si própria: aquele parece ter sido um belo beijo. Mesmo que sua mente tivesse dado branco, a sensação era tão interessante! Formigava por todo o seu corpo... E aquelas mãos quentes soltando de leve seu ombro. Já até sentia saudade. 

-Okay, vamos ou não a Hogsmeade?-insistiu Draco.   
-Nem pensar, Malfoy!-respondeu com a voz mais firme que pôde arranjar. Aquela presunção toda lhe ajudara bastante no intento. Levantou a mão direita e deixou o impacto atingir em cheio o rosto cuidadosamente tratado do moço. 

Fez força para correr, mas sentia tanto frio que parecia se virar em câmera lenta. Na verdade, as coisas pareciam se virar e ela não se mexer nem um milímetro. Quando sentiu o movimento de sua parte, enfim, não era para lado algum que ia. 

Caía livremente no que seria um chão duro e gelado, apesar de nem ter sentido impacto qualquer. Tudo tinha se apagado; somente um vazio gélido penetrava por todo o seu ser. 

Continuará... 

Anita, 05/03/2006 

Notas da Autora: 

_Olá!! O que estão achando desta fic nova? A idéia me surgiu de um sonho, ma seu ainda a estou aprimorando. Qualquer comentário será bem-vindo, tá!? É me deixarem uma review ou, se for o caso, mandaram para o meu e-mail também visitem meu site!! http://olhoazul.here.ws_


	2. O Florir

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_ A Última  
Primavera Capítulo 2- O Florir 

"**Dareka o suki ni naru no to **

**Dareka o shinjiru no to wa **

**Hontou wa chigau koto ne **

**Hajimete shinjita hito desu"**

"_Passar a gostar de alguém _

_E acreditar em alguém _

_São coisas distintas _

_Você foi o primeiro em quem acreditei"_

**(Maki Goto – Sayonara no Love Song)**

Uma luz brincou com os olhos da menina. Era forte e clara, como a do Sol. Porém, ainda estava anoitecendo, né? Também era quente... Fez um grande esforço até conseguir acordar-se. Levantou-se pondo a mão na cabeça, que latejava muito, e olhou ao redor.

"Onde estou?" Gina esfregou o rosto, dando leves tapas até poder responder a própria pergunta.

Gritou.

Não sabia se o maior motivo era o fato de a luz que a despertara ser de fato do Sol, ou se era o símbolo da Casa rival da sua estar pendurado em uma das paredes daquele lugar estranho.

"Por Merlin...! O que faço num quarto Sonserino?" Pedindo-se por calma, raciocinou por uns momentos. Havia desmaiado de novo. Ao lado de Malfoy! "Este quarto é dele?"

Como monitor, talvez tivesse mesmo um quarto para si. Não tinha certeza, pois nunca perguntara a seu irmão... Mas ele era um malfoy orgulhoso, devia tê-lo conseguido com facilidade, mesmo que não o merecesse.

Tinha lhe pedido para ser sua namorada por motivos estranhos. Rejeitara imediatamente; contudo, não seria nada mal se aproveitar um pouco daquilo...

O cômodo era provido de vários móveis caros e as roupas penduradas eram da melhor qualidade. Tantas roupas... Mesmo que nunca as usasse, já que na maior parte do tempo estavam de uniforme. No entanto, estavam ali. Também havia vários frascos de perfumes e outros cosméticos masculinos que somados deveriam custar o dobro de tudo o que tinha em seu próprio quarto. Talvez em tudo que já tivera na vida.

"Com o pai preso, não acredito que ainda esteja tão rico! De onde tira o dinheiro?"

Lembrou-se do tal presente que ganhara pro acidente. Queria devolvê-lo o mais rápido possível, mas, vendo aquele luxo todo, considerou vendê-lo e comprar algo para si. Malfoy nem mais devia se lembrar do que estava na embalagem.

"Em que estou pensando? Não tenho problemas com não ter o dinheiro sujo dos Malfoys! Nem quero ter alguma deles. Eu vou é cair fora daqui antes que dêem falta por mim. Já faltei aulas demais ontem."

Estava prestes a abrir a porta para fora dali quando a do banheiro revelou o dono do quarto.

-Já fugindo de mim? Vamos, agradeça apropriadamente... Nem isso sua família pôde te ensinar? Tive muitos problemas para conseguir trazê-la aqui dentro!-Malfoy falou, abotoando os botões de seu uniforme.

-Tenho aulas! E muitas explicações...

-Mandei uma coruja a seus amigos em nome de Lovegood e outra à própria dizendo que estava bem.

-Hã?

-É... A doidinha pensa que você foi acampar, mas disse que ficaria no quarto dela a teus amigos. Desculpa perfeita, né?

-Acampar?

-Ah, sei lá. Deve ter acreditado.

Gina assentiu; não que Luna se importasse tanto. Não pôde deixar de se admirar com o fato daquele rapaz ter se dado a tanto trabalho.

-Obrigada...-disse, envergonhando-se por ter fugido sem qualquer gratidão, -Pensando bem... Por que não me deixou na neve, ou em mandou pra enfermaria?

-Não contou a ninguém da sua doença, então é bom que a Pomfrey também se esqueça dela, né? Se pensar que você está se curando, não fará pressão em você.

A ruiva sentiu-se corar. Por que Draco se importava tanto? Havia algo errado; isso era certo. O que seria?

-Agora que é minha namorada, eu mesmo cuido de você! Já estou procurando o melhor médico para coisas raras... Vai ficar novinha em folha, -ele prosseguiu.

-Hã? Não sou nada tua!

-Você tá me devendo.

-Dá uma boa razão para você querer isso de mim e eu considero a proposta.

-Como assim?

-Porque, se você me der uma desculpa esfarrapada, não estarei segura contigo. Não confio nem um tiquinho em você, Malfoy.

-Nossa... isso é jeito de tratar seu salvador? –Soltou um sorriso de escarninho.

-Sendo ele alguém tão esguio como você...

-Uau! Que ofensa... – falou falsamente.

-Anda! Põe pra fora antes que eu fique atrasada pro café.

-Tão atrás de mim... Acham que sou Comensal. Tendo uma santa que nem você pra namorada, eu me safo.

A moça o olhou assustada. Não esperava, de forma alguma, que ele conseguiria de primeira. Tinha que se fazer de difícil! Não o queria como namorado... Seria estranho demais.

-Por que eu te aceitaria?-fez a primeira pergunta em que pensou.

-Que repetitivo... –Ele soltou um muxoxo. –Porque eu tenho um segredinho teu pronto pra escapulir com detalhes escabrosos! Imagine morrer com nome sujo? Coitados de seus irmãos...

-Não acreditariam em você; e eu ainda taria viva pra desmentir.

-Weasley, está no meu quarto agora. –Acrescentou à voz mais uns gestos insinuantes. –Posso contar o resto dos detalhes depois.

-Namorar você já seria o bastante para um ataque cardíaco em toda minha família.

-Eu vou te tratar direitinho... Já te falei que tô caçando um médico?

-Não ligo se vou morrer!

-Tua família, sim.

Suspirou resignada. Ele já a havia convencido e ela não achava um bom argumento, apesar de saber que namorar aquele metido não era nada bom.

-O que ganho com isso?-A jovem olhou as horas, torcendo para chegar logo a hora do café e, assim, poder sair daquela armadilha.

-Caramba! Tua doença te afetou a memória, né?-Ele parecia irritado mesmo. –Eu não conto a ninguém sobre o que tem e te ajudo a se curar. Ainda tem os benefícios de ser minha namorada... Você ainda é mulher, né? Deve amar presentes e alguém popular, como eu, a teu lado.

-Impopular... Todos te odeiam.

-Todas me acham lindo! Eles me amarão quando mostrar que estou contigo, aliás.

-Não sabia que se importava tanto com a opinião alheia a ponto de aceitar uma Weasley... –Porém logo notou um grande motivo para a maluquice toda do rapaz. –Meu irmão... E Harry! Ah, seu canalha! Não vai me usar para contrariá-los.

-Você não gostaria de ousar?

-Não mude de assunto.

-Não negue que amou meu beijo. Até desmaiou!

-Não tem nada a ver.

-Prove o contrário.

Gina sentiu-se ficar vermelha. Por mais que se sentisse madura – muito mais que seu irmão mais velho – havia se entregado muito facilmente. Ainda era uma garota; essa era uma verdade incontestável. Garotas gostam de garotos. De garotos bonitos. Que beijam bem.

-Eu te odeio!-gritou sua conclusão sem medo.

-Haha! Vamos, diga suas condições. Eu já estou cedendo muito aqui, não acha? Não se sinta a única em uma situação indesejável...

-Como pode ser tão egocêntrico? Você a causou.

-Sim, mas nunca esperei que uma morta de fome fosse recusar caviar em porcelana chinesa.

-Ai, você não muda, hein?-ela suspirou, sorrindo um pouco, -Eu sou feliz como uma "morta de fome". Nem preciso implorar a ninguém pra namorar comigo.

-Não tô implorando, -mas o rapaz também sorria. Aproximou-se da outra e pôs sua grande mão na testa.

A jovem não soube o que fazer ao sentir aquilo. Pelo menos não foi outro beijo. Tinha medo que acabasse por desmaiar de novo.

-A febre passou, -Draco disse, tirando a mão de onde estava e indo pegar seu material de estudo, -Vamos comer? Tô doido pra pôr meu plano em ação!

-Desisto! Mas tenho minhas condições... E você vai ter que assinar embaixo. A primeira é que vai me tratar direito. Qualquer desrespeito, o contrato estará quebrado. Não se esqueça que terá que pagar neste caso. –Escreveu a quantia mais alto que lhe veio à mente. –Terá que me dar presentes como sapos de chocolates e flores. Se não me satisfizer, pagará uma multa, que é a quinta parte da quebra de contrato, sempre que isso ocorrer.

-Ainda diz que gostada de ser "morta de fome"! É por isso que nenhum namorado pára contigo: é uma mercenária.

-Recusa, então? Ainda tem mais...

-Vá em frente.

-Terei a liberdade de te tratar como qualquer namorada, mas deverá gostar de meus presentes. Nunca mais se referir a mim de maneira ofensiva. Namoraremos por seis meses, a menos que eu venha a falecer.

-Seis? E depois?

-Eu morro, oras.

-E se eu te curar?

-Tchau pra você.

-Mas...

-Okay. Ao fim desse prazo, faremos um novo contrato.

-Essa cláusula só vale se você se curar.

-Tá certo... Mais o quê...? Ah! Você não pode me trair, ou a multa pela quebra será três vezes o valor anteriormente dito.

-Aí você vai é arranjar motivo, né? Só com testemunhas. E nenhum pode ser da tua Casa. E peço o mesmo pra caso você me trair.

-Aceito. Por último, quando eu morrer, você arcará com as despesas do funeral ou volto pra puxar teu pé de noite. Também dará o apoio financeiro que for necessário à minha família.

-Ahahahaha! Gina-Quase-Sem-Um-Tostão!

-Lembre-se que não pode mais me ofender...

-Mas isso foi tão engraçado!

-E também não pode ofender meu irmão, Harry, Hermione e nenhum outro amigo ou ex-namorado meu.

-A vida acabou de perder a graça toda! Então daqui a três meses, nós transamos.

-O QUÊ? Nem pensar!

A vermelhidão da Weasley arrancou mais risadas do loiro.

-Então não pago teu funeral e insulto o Potter e companhia.

-Não vou fazer nada disso contigo. Lembre-se de que me deve respeito.

-Isso não é desrespeito.

-Minha vida íntima não vai assim num contrato!

-Ah, então a santinha é santa mesmo, hein? O Potter só dá conta do Lorde das Trevas? Hahahaha!

-Ao contrário de você, ele me respeita. E mais: você chama Você-Sabe-Quem de Você-Sabe-Quem, ou deixo no meu testamento que você é um Comensal.

-E quanto ao que me interessa?

-Nem em sonhos!

Nem mesmo o bico que Draco fez, mudou-lhe a idéia. Ele era fofo fazendo aquilo, até sorriu ao ver sua expressão. Contudo, não cederia.

-Quer morrer virgem?-ele perguntou, acertando exatamente no que acabara de lhe vir à mente.

-Err...

-Não pode me trair, então é isso o que vai acontecer!

-Eu vou pensar, mas isso não vai pro contrato!

-Certo... Então eu assino aqui?-apontou o espaço em branco do pergaminho que acabara de ser escrito.

-Sim, -falou, também assinando.

-Então, meu amor, vamos?-fez uma voz sexy com muito de sarcasmo, enquanto punha a mão em seu ombro.

-Argh! Já tô me arrependendo...-Mas, na verdade, até que gostava de ter com quem passar seus últimos meses. Talvez estivesse até ansiosa pelo que viria a seguir.

Principalmente pela cara que Rony faria quando os visse.

-------------

O café fora o mais estranho da vida de Gina. Conviver com Harry Potter era estranho... O menino que sobreviveu era uma celebridade duradoura e tudo lhe acontecia! Namorá-lo fora ainda mais singular. Também tinha os Gêmeos como irmãos... Nem se surpreendiam mais com tudo o que inventavam.

Nunca nada daquilo a havia preparado para a sensação de entrar de mãos dadas com Draco Malfoy em pleno Salão. Todas as mesas a olhavam. Todas. Até a dos professores.

Seu estômago não parava de rebater-se contra o resto dos órgãos e suas mãos estavam mais frias que o Natal do ano que passara. Mesmo assim, o jovem a seu lado andava sorridente com seu novo acordo.

"Tá me exibindo como uma mercadoria!" constatou a menina, tentando achar um pouco de graça naquilo. Ao longe, Snape limpava os olhos e Trelawney consultava todos seus objetos de adivinhação em que pudesse pôr as mãos. "Nem eu acreditaria... Mas acho que eu saí lucrando muito com o contrato, né?"

O mais interessante foi a cara de seu irmão. Apostara consigo própria que desmaiaria ou tentaria atacar Malfoy com algum feitiço imperdoável. Contra todas as probabilidades, ele só ficou parado lá. Estava muito branco e, com certeza, Hermione o acalmava ao pé do ouvido... Mas estava controlado.

Após tudo, descobrira que, com o presente de dois dias antes, qualquer choque que o par poderia causar fora atenuado. Ainda assim, suas amigas lhe mandavam bilhetes durantes as aulas perguntando se estavam namorando.

O dia todo teve que anunciar que eram mesmo um casal. Era muito cansativo repetir que não desejava dar mais detalhes e que estava muito bem, ainda que o outro fosse Draco.

Todavia, o mais chato era agüentar o próprio. Em todos os intervalos, pedia para que revisse sua posição quanto a seu pedido e repetia vários argumentos quanto a ela morrer santa e infeliz.

-Ai, menino, se manca!-Gina gritou mais de duas vezes, fugindo para a sala onde seria a próxima atividade. Se naquele dia houvesse aula do Snape, também compareceria feliz.

Já entardecia e Malfoy a chamara para assistir ao treino do time Sonserino. Não jogariam naquele domingo, mas praticavam sempre que possível.

Chegou ao campo e sentou-se numa arquibancada, assistindo ao fim de tudo. Terminara seus deveres de casa e mal via a hora de se livrar daquilo. Queria comer o jantar que perdera por dois dias seguidos, afundar-se em sua cama no dormitório e dormir. Cochilara até a hora marcada com Draco e tivera um sonho lindo.

Saía correndo pelas ruas dos trouxas e gritava aos quatro ventos que era uma bruxa. Podia fazer vários feitiços, pregando peças aos que passavam. Também aproveitara para pintar o cabelo do atual namorado num padrão rosa com roxo e exigira que ele gostasse, já que era um presente.

Andava se comportando, então nunca lhe faria tal maldade. Porém, se divertira muito. No dia seguinte, iriam juntos fazer compras em Hogsmeade... Aquilo também se incluíra durante o cochilo.

Lá compraram um cavalo alado que era muito branco... Não era um unicórnio; parecia bem mais bonito que um! Ele dizia que a levava para onde quisesse. Lembrou-se que fora assim que chegara às ruas dos trouxas.

"Estranho... É a primeira vez que sonho com aquele lugar sem que Harry apareça." Na verdade, era o primeiro sonho que tinha sem qualquer menção ao ex. "Draco e eu realmente parecíamos um belo casal... Ai, estou dando ouvidos demais aos outros! Não combinamos nem um pouquinho. Mas é bom ter alguém pra me mimar nos meus últimos dias..."

-Pensando em mim?-uma voz masculina a abordou.

-Sim, em quão chato você é!-Gina respondeu ao loiro que se sentava a seu lado.

-Nossa, isso é jeito de se tratar o seu amorzinho?-Enlaçou o braço na sua cintura e deitou-se em seu ombro. –Eu tô exausto!

-Sai daqui, seu fedido!

Olhou-o melhor. Estava muito suado e cansado. Respirava fundo, mas sorria a cada palavra que Gina dissesse. Logo compreendeu a grande motivação: Pansy Parkinson estava na porta do vestuário com um olhar pronto para assassinar alguém. Ou dois.

"Que divertido!" Sorriu-se um pouco com a facilidade com que a Sonserina se irritava e notou que não custava nada se divertir junto com o namorado. Deu-lhe um abraço de lado e um beijo na testa.

-Pensei que estivesse com nojo...-ele respondeu.

-Algo acabou de me fazer esquecê-lo.

-Algo grande e muito vermelho?

-Sim, comicamente assustadora!

-Imaginei que ela fosse ficar olhando...

-Não está assim por causa dela?

-Não, só queria um lugar pra me deitar. O chão é muito duro. De qualquer forma, deixa eu me limpar. Encontre-me na saída do campo!

------------

Draco acordou de muito bom humor. Ficara até tarde conversando com a nova namorada. Bolaram muitos planos para toda a relação... Durante toda a sexta, seu irmão lançava-lhe olhares mortais e o chamara para briga mais de cinco vezes, sendo impedido pela Sangue-Ruim.

Foi tomar seu café da manhã, mas decepcionou-se ao não ver Gina. O trio estava lá, conversando alegres sobre qualquer coisa... Até a lunática parecia normal. O que houve com a ruivinha?

Levantou a sobrancelha.

"Desmaiou de novo? Será grave?" A possibilidade era desastrosa... tantos planos para aquele dia! Comprariam lindas roupas e um perfume bem cheiroso. Teria que agüentar mais uma semana aquele cheiro de pobreza? "Que horror..."

Fez um muxoxo, enquanto apressou-se em terminar de comer.

Antes que pudesse sair do salão e correr em busca de notícias, uma coruja negra entrou junto com as correspondências normais e deixou um pergaminho na sua frente. Sabia quem era o remetente...

"Ela descobriu bem rápido, hein!" Abriu a carta, constatando ser de sua mãe. Era de uma caligrafia impecável. Por sorte, não estava brava. Havia sempre a possibilidade de Narcisa não compreender o plano de primeira. "Seria tão arriscado explicar tudo... Aposto que ainda tão lendo minhas correspondências."

Muito pelo contrário, aquilo só lhe trazia bons sinais.

"Querido filho,

Soube que arranjou uma namorada nova. De família bruxa tradicional e muito bem vista pela sociedade de agora. Em outros tempos, não veria sua decisão com bons olhos. Porém, tudo mudou e nada seria mais bem-vindo que se namoro.

Espero poder conhecê-la pessoalmente logo e que seu relacionamento seja duradouro e, acima de tudo, abençoado pelos pais da moça. Lembre-se de que isso é muito importante, mesmo que os tempos não sejam tão antiquados. Caso pretendam se casa com sua formatura e ela ainda seja de menor, precisará do consentimento deles.

Desejo muita para você e sua mente formidável,

Narcisa Malfoy."

Os códigos não estavam tão difíceis, ela devia ter redigido às pressas... Entendera o plano e elogiara sua inteligência. Teria alguém mais lido aquilo? O melhor seria queimar para o caso de o Potter enxerido suspeitar que estivesse usando sua amada ex.

Logo, eram cinzas. Sentiu um pouco de pena, já que tinha em alta estima cada elogio de sua mãe. Porém, se tudo desse certo, teria muitos outros pergaminhos plenos de bem-dizeres para ele.

"Agora, tenho que ver se já não fiquei viúvo!" Foi em direção à enfermaria, mas fora impedido por um moreno alto de olhos verdes brilhando de ciúmes.

-Fica longe da Gina, -Harry falou.

-Não vou machucá-la. A menos que me peça!-respondeu, tentando se desviar.

-Olha, Malfoy, tá fazendo mal a ela. Está pálida e magra... Sei que não se importa, mas essas são provas o bastante contra você.

-É claro que Gininha é importante pra mim. –Não tentou fingir um tom ofendido; ficaria falso demais. –Hoje mesmo queria levá-la num passeio romântico e saudável...

-Mas vai dar um cano porque Parkinson teve uma idéia melhor?

Draco o observou por uns segundos. Ele não sabia, então, do que ocorrera à ruiva? Isso seria um bom ou mau presságio?

-Nunca. Estou indo para o pessoal que vai a Hogsmeade esperá-la, como combinamos ontem à noite, -enfatizou a última palavra com um sorriso, -Mas tava tão tarde... Será que ela ainda se lembra do lugar?

-Não sei como a convenceu, mas já tô buscando a cura pra sua hipnose, ouviu?-Fez uma carranca ainda maior antes de deixar o loiro.

Malfoy não teve alternativa se não ir se juntar ao grupo de alunos. Não daria o gosto a Potter de chamá-lo de mentiroso com provas. Qualquer coisa, podia fazer bico e dar pena nas meninas por ter sido abandonado pela pequena Weasley.

----------

Gina passara a noite toda imaginando o encontro daquele dia. Por mais que ansiasse, não deixava de pensar na loucura que foi aceitar o contrato. O dinheiro ajudaria a família com todos os problemas após sua morte, mas aquilo não era entregar-se?

Pensar que em seis meses não seria nada...

Malfoy sentiria sua falta? Afinal, se tudo fosse seguido, seriam namorados de verdade! Já até se beijaram. Muito.

Outro pensamento insistia no fundo de sua mente: estava usando o Sonserino. Era um belo apoio... Não esperava nada dele além de firmeza. Aquela armação não era nada além uma forma de se distrair.

Como em um círculo voltou à conclusão de que não importava: em meio ano, ela não seria nada.

Sentia-se embrulhada demais para tomar café. Decidiu gastar o tempo até a partida para o encontro preparando-se. Harry era muito ciumento e desde o início de seu relacionamento fazia carranca quando Gina vestia-se mais adulta.

"Como é bom começar do zero!" pensou, pondo um batom que enchia seus lábios finos, "E é bom o Draco não ser chato. Gostava de ver Harry feliz... Nunca que faria qualquer sacrifício por aquela doninha. Só me arrumo pra me sentir bem. Uma mulher pode fazer tudo com a cabeça de um homem e é muito interessante mexer com a de Malfoy!"

Sorriu enquanto punha um brinco de argola relativamente grande, comparado com os seus habituais. Pensou em usar um gorro para disfarçar a cabeleira ruiva, mas o dia não estava tão frio assim. A primavera se aproximava com toda a força.

"Minha última... Espero que não seja tão colorida, para eu não sentir falta." Porém, outro pensamento lhe ocorreu concomitantemente: "Eu vou é aproveitar o máximo de cada dia pra ninguém que dizer que sou boba por desistir sem lutar! Não vai ter cura mesmo..."

Já estava quase na hora da partida, então se apressou saindo correndo para a entrada do castelo. O loiro de longe parecia um pimentão por ter que esperá-la durante tanto tempo.

-Surpresa!-disse, forçando um pouco a amabilidade do tom. Seria difícil se acostumar com aquela idéia.

-POR QUE NÃO TOMOU CAFÉ? Sabia que na sua condição faz mal ficar de jejum?-a resposta fora alta e clara. Todos ao redor olhavam sussurrando para seus grupinhos, -E vocês aí não fiquem imaginando coisas...

Gina riu-se com o rubor no rosto do namorado. Ele nem havia pensado antes de falar aquela besteira. Seria tão interessante de Rony estivesse presente...

-Tava ficando toda bonita pra você e é assim que me recebe?-perguntou, brincando.

-É! Você tá muito magra; não quero namorar um esqueletinho.

-Vai ter que me alimentar muito bem quando chegarmos ao Três Vassouras.

-E você vai ter que comer tudo o que pedirmos. Minha mãe odiaria saber que minha namorada é uma desnutrida, além de-

A ruiva o olhou ameaçara. Sabia muito bem o que viria a seguir...

-Velhos hábitos não se quebram tão fácil, -desculpou-se o moço.

-É preciso muita força de vontade!-Fingiu-se zangada, o que não durou muito, pois em seguida ele a estava abraçando.

Com um beijo na bochecha pintada de sardas, ela se esquecera até do que estavam falando. Se era com os hormônios que ele pretendia jogar, Gina já estava dentro da partida.

Virou-se de frente para o jovem e abraçou seu pescoço, pronta para implantar-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

-Pode saindo de cima da minha irmã!-uma voz zangada exclamou. Rony partia com tudo para cima do casal, empurrando longe o inimigo. –Se eu pegar tua mão boba nela, tu tá frito!

-Ron!-Gina gritou sedenta de raiva, -Ele não tava com a mão em mim ainda. E cai fora! O namorado é meu e só eu que mando nele.

De rabo de olho, notou que Draco, que até então parecia satisfeito com a intervenção, não apreciara nada as últimas palavras.

-Ao invés de ficar aí aprovando ou não, por que não nos defende também1?-a ruiva lhe gritou.

-Hã... Não vale a pena, -Malfoy respondeu, com seu mais típico sorriso, -Ele não vai nos separar, mesmo. Vamos logo, ou você desmaia de fome, Esqueletinho.

Puxou-lhe pela mão e foi-se com a maior calma do mundo.

---------

Dumbledore olha para os quadros espalhados por sua sala como se os interrogando. Como proceder naquele caso? Uma menina inocente corria risco de vida! Raramente, sentia-se tão desolado.

-Professor...-Alguém havia entrado em seu escritório e o chamava insistentemente. – Professor!

-Minerva! Perdi-me em pensamentos. Estou muito preocupado, como pode ver.

-Bastante visível, sim. Tenho notícias ainda piores sobre o caso.

-Da Weasley? Então diga logo...

-Um conhecido de Azkaban nos mandou uma mensagem.

-Quem será?

-Não se identifica. Algum aluno está sendo assediado por um prisioneiro... Não há provas, ou coisa qualquer, mas não deixo de pensar em Gina Weasley.

-Hmm...-O diretor levantou-se e começou a admirar as penas de Fawkes, considerando as novas informações. –Não duvido de mais nada. As falhas de segurança de lá são estrondosas!

-O mais importante é: o que faremos para garantir a segurança dos alunos? Talvez possamos cortar o mal da menina pela raiz!

-Ela não parece alguém assediada, professora Minerva.

-Mas...-Mexia com as mãos, tentando mostrar seu ponto ao bruxo superior.

-Confio em sua intuição e já estou investigando, mas creio que olhar para Gina seria cair na distração do inimigo.

-Há mais alguém?

-Com certeza... A informação é muito alarmante! Temos de ser cautelosos, pois, pelo jeito, estamos arriscados a perder dois de nossos queridos bruxinhos.

-Ficarei atenta.

-Faça-o. E seja amável o bastante para não ser percebida. Sei que se trata de um prisioneiro, mas se é poderoso o bastante para driblar Azkaban... Sem dúvidas, é muito perigoso.

-Sim, não falarei a mais ninguém. Tenho que ter cuidado para a doença dela não vazar também.

-Exato. Ela mesma decidiu poupar a todos do terrível conhecimento. Isso é, particularmente, positivo para minhas pesquisas silenciosas. No entanto, temo que tenhamos que ser rápidos. O fato de ela estar viva não quer dizer que haverá antídoto, caso demoremos.

-Professor Dumbledore, tem certeza de que a salvaremos? Sinto uma dor no peito só de pensar no assunto.

O idoso ficou em silêncio, somente observando Fawkes, que estava em sono profundo. Suas pensas de fogo lembravam um pouco os cabelos ruivos da pobre vítima...

-Se ela for forte o bastante para renascer das cinzas... Por isso, temos de agir rápido e segundo sua vontade.

-Quer Merlin a proteja.

Alvo Dumbledore assentiu. No fundo de sua mente começava a criar um suspeito. Contudo, ele não seria óbvio demais? E, ao mesmo tempo, teria um motivo? A Ordem não se enfraqueceria tanto assim.

Precisava de um motivo e sentia que ele seria descoberto assim que soubesse qual era o aluno-alvo daquele prisioneiro. Ou cúmplice?

Continuará...

Anita, 17/03/2006

Notas da Autora:

Comecei a faculdade, cheia de coisa pra ler, estudar... E ainda tô sem internet! De qualquer forma, aí está o segundo capítulo. Que tal? Demorei para ter a idéia certa, que não achei que seria necessária quando planejava o enredo. Até que enfim eu a tive!

Muito obrigada a todos os que estão lendo e me dando idéias! MiakaELA, principalmente, que se matou para me ajudar com este capítulo em especial. Mas também a todos os leitores! Sou muito grata pelo apoio, por menor que seja, cada comentário conta muito.

Mandem uma review, ou um email visitem meu site para outras fics – muitas vezes mais recentes – http/olhoazul.here.ws e dêem seu apoio pra eu terminar logo, please!


	3. Derreter do Gelo

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _

**A Última  
Primavera**

**Capítulo 3- Derreter do Gelo**

"**Nee 'genki da' to denwa wo choudai**  
**Tokui no iyami wo itte**  
**Anata dakara yuruseta no yo**  
**Isshou no omoide"**

  
"_Bem, você me ligava pra dizer: 'Estou bem',_  
_Usando seu sarcasmo típico._  
_Só por ser você eu perdoava_  
_Lembranças de uma vida inteira."_  
**-Maki Goto-**

Um casal passeava pela terra úmida da neve que se derretia. O cenário ainda era cinzento; porém, aqui e ali pontinhos coloridos davam sinal de vida.

A moça saltitava, fazendo a fraca luz do Sol bailar nas argolas de sua orelha. Draco não podia deixar de notar o quão estranho era aquele cenário.

-Ei, você não tá nem um pouco triste?-perguntou, tirando as mãos do bolso e apontando para suas mínimas pegadas irregulares.

-Por que estaria?

-Você vai morrer, Weasley. Não confie tanto no médico que estou procurando. Até o diretor tá morrendo de preocupação; deve ser muito grave.

-Pra que pensar nisso?-Gina se aproximou e pôs as mãos frias em seu rosto.

-Só me parece o mais normal.

-Isso me faz uma anormal?-perguntou, beijando-lhe de leve.

-Sim.

-Então tá explicado o que tô fazendo aqui com um Malfoy!-concluiu dando risinhos.

Draco olhou por uns instantes para os pés de ambos. Encaravam-se como que se querendo subir um no outro. As botas dela alternavam o peso ora numa ora noutra, enquanto cavavam um raso, porém comprido, buraco na terra. Já as suas próprias ficavam ali paradas, inertes. Prontas para qualquer comando.

Inspirou fundo: "É isso aí, temos um contrato e nada além! Não devemos nadinha além mesmo", e a beijou mais profundamente.

Um fugaz pensamento lhe ocorreu, enquanto sua língua circulava na outra boca e a mão da menina repetia os movimentos pelas suas costas. Estaria sendo usado como alguma droga alucinógena? E se fosse assim, sentir-se-ia ferido?

Mentalmente, sacudiu para longe tais indagações. Já havia largado mão de seu orgulho quando assinara o contrato e era isso: não havia nada além deste.

-Estou com frio...-Gina comentou, encerrando o beijo, -Vamos para o Três Vassouras.

-Tá, mas tenho uma solução melhor até chegarmos lá.

Retirou o braço direito da manga do casaco e fez sinal para Gina pôr o seu no lugar. Abraçou-a por trás e assim foram caminhando desengonçados até o estabelecimento pelo qual o estômago da Weasley tanto ansiava.

-Esse casaco é muito grande... Tá me fazendo tropeçar.

-Pensei que estivesse com frio.

-Já fez isto antes com alguém? É impossível chegarmos assim lá. E eu tô com fome!

-Não te interessa o que já fiz. Mas não seria nada legal se você desmaiasse de novo. Digo, não pra você. Acho que eu não me importaria neste caminho deserto...

-Eu realmente deveria ter incluído uma multa maior para seus atrevimentos, Malfoy.

-E o que aconteceu com os Dracos de há pouco.

-Foram pro mesmo lugar que vou mandar seu quadril se ele continuar a esbarrar na minha bunda!

-Ui! Eu sei que filhos são impossíveis pra você, mas eu ainda os quero! Não desconte nos Draquinhos...

-Ai, fala sério... Que pervertido.

-É a Biologia.

-----------------

Hermione dava um suspiro entediado, enquanto o namorado continuava a falar e falar e falar. Olhou para Harry, que parecia bem estranho desde que terminara com Gina, tempos antes. No momento, a sensação piorava.

-Sinceramente, o que há com vocês dois?-a moça esbaforiu, -Rony não pára de enumerar qualquer erro que Malfoy tenha cometido na vida e aqueles que ainda vai cometer. Aliás, acho que a vida dele não será longa o bastante pra tudo isso. Harry está totalmente calado, olhando a janela na esperança de ver Gina passar totalmente brava com o namorado – ou o ex, como vocês bem gostariam que passasse a ser.

-E qual o problema?-O ruivo a olhava inocentemente.

-Que, sabe... Existe a chance de eles darem certo! E, neste caso, vocês ficarão muito mal na opinião da Gi.

-Nem quero pensar nesse pesadelo!

-Aquele lá tá armando, Mione, -Harry explicou, -Todos sabemos disso e eu não costumo me enganar.

-Mas costuma ter provas. Falsas ou não... Nem isso vocês têm!-A menina tomou mais um gole de cerveja amanteigada. –Dêem um voto de confiança nela... Pelo menos você, Harry Potter. A pobrezinha já recebe desaprovação o bastante do resto de Hogwarts, não precisa de mais uma daquele que, não faz muito tempo, concordou em ser amigo. Não foi por isso que terminaram? Pra salvar a amizade? Vá em frente; vai ser um belo passo.

-Aquele Malfoy me paga! Ah, só um escorregão e ele tá frito, - Ron declarou antes que Potter pudesse pensar numa resposta.

-Sinceramente!-Hermione repetiu-se, com um novo suspiro. Estava indignada com tanta imaturidade de ambas as partes.

-Ah!-Harry mexeu-se desconfortavelmente.

A bruxa virou-se para encarar uma cena que tinha de admitir ser bizarra. Sua amiga estava completamente engolida pelo sujeito mais nojento e convencido que já conhecera e seu casado grosso e, com toda certeza, caro o bastante para acabar com a fome de um país de terceiro mundo.

-Estão sorrindo...-ela observou, enquanto os dois escolhiam uma mesa nada discreta, -Nunca vi Malfoy tão descontraído.

-É isso o que me deixa com raiva!-Potter comentou, afastando sua caneca, -Perdi a fome; vou tomar um ar. –Saiu, deixando o dinheiro de suas despesas.

-Quer sair também?-Hermione olhou o namorado.

-De jeito nenhum!-respondeu, bastante vermelho e com olhos atentos.

Para si, notou que até que formavam um casal bonito. Infelizmente, tinham tudo para dar errado e um ar bastante sombrio que os rodeava. Era como se seus sorrisos e carinhos fossem para expulsá-lo...

"Merlin, que vento frio é este que me veio à barriga?" perguntou-se, tomando em gole único o que restava na sua caneca.

------------

Gina correu apressada pelos corredores. As aulas tinham, enfim, terminado. Não conseguia se conter de ansiedade. Tudo o que tinha de aturar naquele momento era mais um treino de Sonserina, o que não era tão chato quanto um jogo.

Não podia assistir nenhum com o namorado a não ser sentada entre os Corvinais. A menos que quem estivesse jogando fossem os próprios. Neste caso, ficava entre seus amigos, mas calada. Os Grifinórios sempre torciam contra e não cabia à própria namorada fazê-lo.

No domingo passado, foi bastante divertido quando Draco quase caiu da vassoura. No entanto, teve que rir calada, sentadinha em seu banco... Quando a Casa Sonserina ganhou, o problema foi o mesmo. Sentiu muita vontade de pular e gritar orgulhosa para o namorado, que circulava pelo campo segurando o Pomo. Mesmo assim, teve que ficar lá sentada, ouvindo os relatos das trapaças que seus amigos achavam ter visto.

No próximo, prometia ainda mais frustração, porque seriam Corvinais contra Grifinórios. Teria de se sentar entre os Sonserinos... Draco nunca concordaria em ir para perto de seu ex-namorado – nem ela queria tal tragédia.

"Talvez seja melhor eu nem ir ao jogo... Ai, não devia ter largado o time!"

No primeiro jogo de sua casa com a Corvinal, eles decidiram não ir. Ficaram passeando perto do local do evento de mãos dadas. Era bom ter aquele momento meio fora do mundo... Gina só ficava pensando em como aquilo era estranho e se esquecia de que morreria em muito pouco tempo.

E neste? Draco realmente queria assistir? Tudo bem que era importante para o time dele, mas...

"Ai, eu tenho que convencê-lo!" sorriu resoluta e apertou o passo. Tinha que ter certeza de beijá-lo antes do início do treino só para ver a performance de Parkinson piorar por todo o tempo. Fazê-lo só depois não tinha tanta graça assim... "Espero que Draco esteja satisfeito comigo! Ha ha! Bem, com ela é que ele não tava pra chegar a ponto de assinar este contrato doido."

Era estranho, mas seus pensamentos andavam sendo monopolizados por "Draco". Contanto que seu assunto com as amigas também não estivesse, não faria mal. Com sua morte iminente, não havia risco de um coração partido. Talvez não fosse ruim se deixar apaixonar um tantinho por aquele loiro.

"Okay, acho que essa doença tá me deixando louca... Só pode ser essa a explicação."

Chegou até o seu destino e avistou o namorado terminando de ajeitar o uniforme. Parkinson estava logo atrás, conversando com uma amiga.

-Queridooo! Olha quem chegou!-Gina gritou no seu tom mais "menininha fofinha apaixonada" que pôde.

-Ah, você...-Draco parecia um pouco acanhado, mas caminhou até a moça, dando-lhe um beijo.

-Snape me segurou um pouco depois da aula. Por pouco não te desejo "bom treino" a tempo.

-Acho que preciso mais de você depois dele do que antes, -falou insinuador.

-E eu também... Tenho uma surpresinha para você assim que estiver limpinho e cheirosinho. Aposto que irá amar!-A ruiva fez questão de levantar o tom apenas o bastante para que a ex ouvisse. –Bom treino, querido.

Beijaram-se até perderem o ar.

Gina sentou-se na arquibancada e começou a sua simulação de "torcedora cegamente apaixonada e extremamente irritante" – era sua preferida.

Com tudo terminado, caminharam de mãos dadas a um lugar meio vazio nos jardins. Ainda estava frio demais para os alunos permanecerem ali depois que anoitecia. As luzes do castelo vinham de longe fornecer claridade apenas o bastante para se verem.

Ambos acenderam suas varinhas e ficaram se beijando por uns momentos.

-Não é estranho isto?-Gina falou de repente.

-Hã?

-Digo, ninguém tá nos vendo e mesmo assim aqui estamos.

-Não somos namorados só pra exibição; por mais divertido que possa ser.

-Não era pra você? Escapar do negócio dos Comensais da Morte...

-E o que isso tem a ver com sermos vistos nos divertindo ou não?

-Ah, sei lá...

-Esta é a oportunidade que tenho de te conhecer melhor. E quem teve a idéia de virmos aqui foi você!

-Ah, é mesmo! Já ia esquecendo...

A ruiva pegou sua varinha e materializou um bolo confeitado com o nome dos dois escritos em cima.

-Que isso?-Draco gritou com o susto.

-Feliz duas semanas de namoro?

-Ahahahaha! Nossa... Duas semanas? Parecia mais...

-Ai, Draco! Como vocês homens nunca guardam essas coisas?

-Como vocês mulheres querem sempre que comemoremos tudo?

-Bem, eu espero que você o faça porque está num certo contrato que assinei contigo há duas semanas. Lembra-se? Flores, chocolate...

-Mas pra duas semanas? Que importância há em duas semanas? Digo, um mês, seis, um ano... Mas duas semanas?

Draco a encarou por uns instantes até que algo lhe passou pelos olhos. Suspirou derrotado e lhe pediu desculpas, beijando suas mãos.

-Ei, que deu em você, Malfoy?

-Me chama de Draco.

-Então, pára com isso. Eu só sou uma garota romântica, gostando ou não do meu namorado.

-Mas você bem que gosta, né?-Ele a beijou profundamente.

-Não exatamente da pessoa!-Gina virou-se e começou a percorrer suas roupas noutro beijo. Nem o deixou perceber que um pergaminho caiu do bolso.

Ela achou-o e apanhou-o, devolvendo-o ao namorado com "curiosidade" estampada na face.

-É da minha mãe, -Draco disse, guardando-o de novo.

-E? Você comentou que ela me tinha aprovado...

-Disse que quer te conhecer, mas eu já respondi que não.

-Ué? Por quê? Eu acho muito romântico conhecer os pais! Digo, no seu caso, só a sua mãe, por favor.

-He he! Não sei se eu gostaria disso.

-Tem algo a esconder?

-Hã?-O moço olhou para o lado por uns segundos. –Vamos comer logo esse bolo, eu tô com fome depois do treino de hoje.

-Draco... Como espera que eu confie em você com ações tão evasivas?

-Não espero. Escuta, não gosto de pensar em você na mesma sala com a minha mãe. Sabe, eu até considerei o convite, mas é muito cedo e, provavelmente, desnecessário; assim como o é explicar o porquê.

-Ai, vamos logo, então. Você fica aí falando... Que metido! Tem vergonha de eu ser uma Weasley; fala logo!

A resposta foi um mero sorriso. Porém, este era tão oblíquo que não saiu da cabeça de Gina por toda a noite. Se não era vergonha dela, o que mais poderia ser?

Já havia se despedido dele e caminhava com Hermione e Harry até o dormitório quando sua vista rodou. A rotina já se estabelecia a tal ponto que teve até tempo de parar e se sentar antes que o desmaio se completasse.

-------------

-E o que você fazia com ela àquela hora da noite?-Draco estava muito irritado enquanto apontava um dedo trêmulo que pontuara cada palavra dita.

-Íamos dormir, somos da mesma Casa, tínhamos jantado... Precisamos passar por tudo isso de novo?-o moreno respondia bastante entediado.

-Isso soa muito estranho!

-Já disse isso! E lembro de haver respondido que somente soa, pois não é. Hermione estava conosco, inclusive. Aliás, pra que estamos nos repetindo?

-Ela tá acordando!-a terceira jovem na sala apontou para uma Gina pálida coberta por um grosso edredom.

-Mi...? Desmaiei de novo?-perguntou com a voz frágil, - Já é de manhã!

-Sim, quase na hora das aulas. Achei que teríamos de ir antes de ver se estava mesmo bem. Que há contigo, hein?

-Estou com anemia depois daquela gripe.

-Foi o que a Madame Pomfrey falou...-Harry interrompeu.

-Cadê o Ron?-A paciente olhou por toda a enfermaria sem encontrar outro ruivo senão ela própria.

-Dá pra perguntar por mim também? Eu fiquei muito preocupado, tá?-A voz imponente de Malfoy assustou um pouco a enferma.

-Não tinha te visto... Que faz aqui?

-Não quisemos contar ao teu irmão, sabe como ele é...-Hermione retornou à conversa, ajeitando leito à sua frente, -Malfoy apareceu aqui do nada quando tava meio escuro ainda.

-Só Merlin sabe como ele descobriu...-Potter completou.

-E só ele mesmo sabe o que você estava fazendo lá e por que não evitou isto!-Draco voltou ao tópico anterior.

-Evitar? Como eu vou evitar que ela desmaie? Gina tá anêmica, você ouviu? Madame Pomfrey mesma disse isso e você ouviu muito bem. Quem tinha que evitar alguma coisa era você! Suas comidas frescas de riquinho tão faltando conteúdo.

-Quis dizer evitar que ela viesse pa-

-Chega!-a pequena interrompeu, olhando ameaçadoramente para Draco. Parou um segundo pensando em como desviar do assunto para o qual o namorado caminhava e decidiu-se: -Eu odeio hospitais, mas se eu tô doente, tenho que vir aqui, né? Vamos, querido, eu estou bem, não fique tão aborrecido. E, Harry, nem precisava se preocupar tanto a ponto de passar a noite aqui. – Apontou para as camas desarrumadas nos seus dois lados. –Aprecio sua amizade, mas acho que se excedeu. Digo, já devia imaginar que Draco fosse ficar transtornado quando descobrisse.

-Não era pra ele ter sabido, -seu ex-namorado respondeu, olhando de esguelha para o atual.

-Hermione, - a ruiva continuou, ignorando que quem a interrompeu. Isso causou uns risinhos maldosos da parte do acusado, -Obrigada por não ter dito nada ao Rony. Aliás, é melhor eu me arrumar e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, né?

-Poderia, se o Cicatriz não tivesse te cagoetado...-o loiro advertiu.

-Como assim?-as duas meninas o encararam atordoadas.

-Não falei nada!-Potter se defendeu.

-Mas vocês não dormem no mesmo quarto? Vai conseguir mentir tanto assim?

-Ele tem razão...-Hermione olhou para os lados, pensando em algum plano.

-Ai, se ele souber...!

-Mas, Gina, não vejo o problema...-Harry a olhava sem entender para que tanta preocupação.

-Errr... Bem, ele...

-Vai me culpar, - O namorado a salvara.

A ruiva sentiu-se tão agradecida que nem conteve o sorriso de alívio para o rapaz, quando a situação exigia maior seriedade.

-Assim como eu?-o moreno perguntou, rindo sarcasticamente, -Que bom. Por mais engraçada que a explicação seja...

-Olha, Potter, eu realmente amo a Gi. Quero, como todo bom rapaz, conhecer a família dela e ser pelo menos um pouco aprovado. Isso vai ser quase que impossível considerando meu sobrenome. Qualquer membro que eu conquiste por amigo, já conta, mesmo que seja Rony Weasley.

-Sem sentimentalismos... E eu não confio em você!-disse, apontando o dedo bem abaixo da garganta do outro.

-Harry!-Gina gritou enquanto observava o amigo sair do lugar.

-Olha, prefiro que Ron saiba. Mas se ele não perguntar, não direi nada...-declarou antes de fechar a porta.

Hermione ficou observando a cena. Lentamente, soltou o fôlego prendido e olhou surpresa para Malfoy: -Pensei que você ia dar um soco na cara dele...

-Não sou tão irritadinho quanto o Cicatriz.

-Ho ho! Tô sabendo...-A Weasley se mexeu na cama, rindo sarcasticamente.

-Argh! Venho todo preocupado contigo e me trata assim na frente da sua amiga?

-Ah, fala sério, Draco! Só não esculhambou com a dele pra manter tua pose.

-Não! É porque respeito este local e também minha pobre namorada... Apesar desse último não ser muito correspondido.

-Vai estudar, vai! Porque como ator dramático você morre de fome.

-Tô indo mesmo, que você morra sozinha!- Saiu enfurecido.

As outras duas ficaram rindo por mais um momento enquanto a batida da porta ainda ecoava.

------------

A cela escura de Lúcio Malfoy estava a cada dia menos fria com o fim do inverno. A chegada da primavera marcava o fim de todos os seus aborrecimentos com o frio. É claro que até o verão, a umidade daria conta de fazê-lo sentir falta daquela sensação.

Seus olhos rodavam observando cada detalhe novo que o cair da noite trazia. Seria aquela profunda escuridão mais um dos castigos inúmeros aos moradores de Azkaban ou apenas um vestígio do abandono do local?

Não havia muito a se fazer no meio do Mar do Norte que não fosse olhar os aurores passarem para lá e para cá. Grande feito o do Ministério! Manter tantos prisioneiros perigosos com um monte de jovenzinhos bem-intencionados, mas que nunca passariam daquela ilha.

As palavras que se trocavam ali eram tão diminutas quanto as amizades; quase inexistentes. Nem Lúcio se importava com aquilo. Não pretendia escapar ou ser agradado por soldados. Pelo menos não naquela condição. Sairia dali vitorioso!

Com Voldemort fora de caminho, o mal havia perdido sua cabeça e vários bruxozinhos de quinta, que nem puro-sangue eram, tentavam assumir o posto. Ridículo e inaceitável!

A família Malfoy era a mais digna de todas, muito mais que qualquer Riddle pudesse ser. Assim sempre pensou, mesmo havendo apoiado o outro, sabia que quando o Império se consolidasse, o poder iria para as mãos de quem mais merecesse.

"Ainda irá..." pensou, sentindo um frio polar invadir a câmara onde sua cela se encontrava, "Oh! Um dementador... Que raro".

Os poucos que ficaram em Azkaban, por qualquer que fosse o motivo, eram usados apenas em câmaras com prisioneiros incômodos. Aquilo tornava o trabalho auror muito mais fácil: os chatos ficavam naquele estado de morte, enquanto os que pretendiam perturbar tremiam até a alma com a simples presença daquela criatura.

Lúcio, obviamente, ficava em uma câmara privilegiada. Poucos dos Comensais que trabalharam mais recentemente com ele se encontravam ali, como forma de evitar motins. Apenas estranhos, com uma ficha limpa se comparada à que Malfoy realmente merecia.

Olhou de volta para seu amuleto. Era a única coisa que aquelas pessoas o haviam dado de interessante. Sempre tentava imaginar o que algo tão poderoso fazia jazendo entre os pertences de um anônimo, morto quando Lúcio ainda era um recém-chegado.

Nunca nem entendeu como Azkaban era leniente com certos objetos. Não havia armas nem nada, porém permitiam quadros, retratos, algumas jóias, – contanto que fossem de família... Porém, nunca nem se davam ao trabalho de confirmar o que o prisioneiro trazia consigo.

"Tolos! Agora deixaram comigo a chave da minha conquista," riu-se, observando cada detalhe do estranho objeto. Achara-o jogado ao lado do corpo, enquanto os outros prisioneiros tentavam ver se ele possua arma ou coisa similar. Pelo menos aquilo não costumava escapar aos olhos dos aurores.

As inscrições em língua morta disseram ao bruxo tudo o que precisava para entender como usá-lo. Ele era uma forma de aumentar o contato com o mundo externo, ultrapassava muitas barreiras mágicas e ajudava na telepatia.

"O que aquele velho diria se soubesse que Lucius Malfoy possui uma arma tão perigosa? Ou também não veria o problema que algo tão inocente poderia causar?" Concentrou-se o mais forte que pôde e tentou mais uma vez penetrar na mente do aluno de Hogwarts. O gosto extra de invadir tão protegida escola tomava conta de sua boca cada vez que sentia a resposta do rapaz. "Hora de nosso recreio..." falou para ele e conseguia ver o tanto que tremia.

Até alguns meses antes não era tão fácil, mas naquele momento podia ter certeza de que a ligação entre ambos estava quase perfeita! Não demoraria muito para que aquele jovem tão insuspeito lhe concedesse o trono de todo o mundo, tanto o bruxo, quanto o trouxa.

Naquele dia, seu roteiro pedia que falassem mais sobre a vida. Por que era tão mais fácil? Antes tinha que usar alguém de mente bastante fraca para alcançá-lo. Intermediários gastavam tempo e energia... Contudo, tudo se simplificara quase que da noite para o dia. Seu novo amiguinho estaria enfrentando problemas emocionais? Precisaria de um ombro onde chorar?

Então Lúcio Malfoy estava pronto para dar-lhe ainda mais um motivo! Pouco a pouco, abriria sua mente e não demoraria muito até que se tornasse uma perfeita marionete. Ele mesmo o coroaria numa esplêndida cerimônia merecedora de sua pessoa.

"Ah, Narcisa! Espere e verá tudo o que seu maridinho está fazendo... Ficará surpresa ao perceber que está enganada: não fui seu único erro, minha querida". Aquela era mais uma que voltaria engatinhando, após tantas barbaridades que escrevera em cartas. Sabia que era apenas disfarce, mas não era nada bom recebê-las naquela cela escura.

O auror que as entregava todo satisfeito também pagaria. Nunca mais pensaria em ler cartas alheias. E tantos mais... A lista aumentava a cada segundo.

"Meu querido bruxinho, por que está tão aborrecido hoje?" perguntou ao sentir o mau humor do rapaz. E suas palavras acompanhadas com o mais puro veneno cada vez mais abriam aquela pobre mente.

Nem em sua noite de núpcias sentira tanto prazer quanto possuía ao imaginar o que logo viria. Muito mais rápido que imaginara quando começara a pôr seu plano em ação.

Um trovão ressonou iluminando toda a cela e uma voz ainda mais imponente fez com que Lucius deixasse o amuleto cair no chão. O tinido do ouro contra a pedra foi a única melodia que acompanhou a voz de Alvo Dumbledore:

-Lúcio Malfoy! Não sei quem você está usando, mas se eu senti-lo de novo, tenha certeza de que na nossa próxima conversa estarei acompanhado de um agravamento de sua pena, junto com o afastamento do aluno.

Os olhos cinzentos ficaram olhando o teto, de onde a voz parecia vir e, recuperado do susto, Malfoy começou a rir.

-Eu só quero ver, seu velho!-gritou, gargalhando mais forte em seguida.

Continuará...

Anita, 27/05/2006

_Notas da Autora:_

_As cartas estão sendo viradas, mas parece que o Dumbledore vai tentar dar conta dessa doninha sênior! Será que vai conseguir?_

_Não deixem de ler o próximo capítulo com muuuuitas revelações! E muito obrigada a todos os que me mandaram e-mails, comentários e reviews!_

_Se vocês também quiserem, sintam-se livres para tal! Meu e-mail é disposição de qualquer um queira me incentivar e visitem meu site http/olhoazul.here.ws!_

_Um agradecimento especial ao Felipe, à MiakaELA e à Vane por toda a ajuda que me forneceram ao longo deste capítulo tão enrolado U_


	4. Brilho da Primavera

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**A Última  
Primavera**

**Capítulo 4- Brilho da Primavera**

**"Nee 'uso da yo' to dareka itte  
'mata aemasu yo' to itte  
Anata kara kikitakatta  
Hontou no uh kimochi"** "_Ei, alguém me diga que 'é mentira'  
diga 'ainda vão poder se ver'  
Eu queria ouvir  
Como você realmente se sentia"_  
**-Maki Goto-**

Draco Malfoy estava sentado no chão. Seus olhos cinzentos percorriam a cada minuto todo o lugar, esperando por algo. Fechara seus punhos vezes sem fim a cada som que logo se provava ser outro alarme falso.

O que fazia no chão? Aquilo não deveria ser humilhante para um Malfoy? Seu pai o mataria se começasse a desconfiar da principal razão!

Tudo mudara exatos 45 dias antes. Por trás da porta que no momento vigiava descobriu a chave de seus tormentos ao saber da misteriosa doença que Ginevra Weasley sofria.

Tantas vezes já tentara entender como algo tão sombrio pôde ser sua salvação. Talvez fosse o idiota que todos achavam que era. Desde que seu pai fora preso, estava sendo interrogado quase que mensalmente, sem contar as inspeções em sua casa. 

Sempre soubera que o problema não era com sua mãe. Seu jeito era quase angelical... Santa demais para levantar tantas suspeitas! Ela só fora interrogada uma vez e pelo jeito que ela descrevera haver sido... Não passara de praxe, pura rotina para o Ministério.

No mês em que começou o absurdo namoro com a Weasley, foi chamado para um interrogatório nada comum. Conseguia ainda lembrar de muitas das palavras trocadas; era risível se comparado com quaisquer outros.

"Soubemos que está se relacionando com uma Parkinson," eles haviam dito.  
"Por favor..." Draco rira, divertido. Pegou uma foto de seu bolso, que tirara assim que recebera a intimação, e a exibiu com um rosto pleno de orgulho.

Gina e ele acenavam felizes no corredor da escola. Fizera questão de pedir que ela pusesse a mão em seu ombro e usasse um lindo vestido que lhe comprara na visita a Hogsmeade. A menina fora melhor que o esperado e lhe abraçou. Seu sorriso era tão divertido que parecia real.

Depois da prova fornecida, não houve muito mais que dizer. E parecia que ainda não inventaram novo assunto para outra visita.

Sorriu olhando novamente as duas passagens do corredor. Estavam atrasados! Observou a porta da enfermaria e um calafrio lhe percorreu. Não gostara nadinha da idéia de curandeiros virem de St. Mungus.

"Mas é claro que viriam! Ela está doente, Draco! Vai morrer..." O problema era que o fato tornava a enfermidade ainda mais real. Tão estranho... Sua namorada morreria em quatro meses e nada poderia impedi-lo. O próprio Dumbledore estava impotente frente àquilo. "E por que isso me importa? Já vi muitos prestes a morrer, morrendo e mortos. Por que agora...?"

A verdade era que se divertia com a jovem. Tudo o que faziam parecia mais uma rara hora de prazer em sua vida. Sempre tivera tudo, então raramente se importava com ganhar algo. Quando ela sorria... Era tão diferente de qualquer outra coisa!

Poucos eram tão francos com ele. Poucos se esforçavam tão pouco por ele. Poucos importaram tanto para ele.

"Vamos! Não pode ser que eu esteja me interessando por ela... É um contrato, nada além", disse-se; sabia que era mentira, mas sua mente não teve tempo de contestar quando várias vozes encheram o silencioso corredor para a enfermaria.

Cinco pessoas carregavam pranchetas e conversavam em cochichos com a sexta, Minerva McGonagall. A professora, de mais ou menos setenta anos, caminhava gravemente, fazendo o som de seu salto soltar ecos como que batidas de uma bomba-relógio.

Malfoy tentou se ocultar melhor em seu esconderijo. Aqueles olhos felinos sempre produziram um efeito de alerta no rapaz.

Os outros eram definitivamente curandeiros. Suas vestes verde-claras surtiam um certo contraste com a paisagem, porém só em se aproximarem de seu destino já pareciam combinar. Os cochichos deixavam muito pouco escapar.

Já na porta, o mais jovem, que até então se mantivera em silêncio, destacou-se do grupo e dirigiu-se à vice-diretora: -Não tenho grande esperança de cura pelas informações passadas por Madame Pomfrey, uma enfermeira que admiro mais que qualquer outra! Porém, é para mudar isso que estamos aqui. Sua expressão não tranqüilizará a paciente. Dois de nós ficaremos analisando o resultado dos exames que nós três faremos.

Dois curandeiros o seguiram até o interior, onde Draco sabia que Gina estava deitada. Passara mal a noite anterior de tanta ansiedade pelo exame. E, desde então, o bruxo tentava entrar no recinto, sempre era impedido por quem estivesse vigiando.

"Droga, não gostei daquele convencido!" pensou, tentando imaginar o que se passava ali dentro, "É bom a Gina não se engraçar pra ele!"

O exame durou mais de três horas. A cada resultado que os que estavam dentro enviava, os de fora começavam acaloradas discussões, tentando diagnosticar ou sugerir curas para os sintomas.

-E agora?-o curandeiro mais velho perguntou à moça a seu lado. Ambos pareciam surpresos e soltaram várias interjeições a cada notícia.  
-Ah...-A bruxa anotou qualquer coisa na prancheta e fez uma expressão de quem queria acordar de algum sonho ruim.  
-É tão grave assim?-Minerva perguntara uma vez mais, ficando sem resposta, como em todas as outras.

Quando os outros três saíram, já acompanhados da enferma, faziam sorrisos tão forçados que se a situação não fosse tão grave, Draco teria rido.

"Ah, aquele idiota!" Malfoy cerrou os punhos ao perceber que suas mãos seguravam protetoramente os pequenos ombros de sua namorada. "É bom largar..." Tentou se acalmar, porém não se conteve ao vê-lo beijar seu rosto.

-Vai dar tudo certo! Amo desafios. Afinal, nunca os perco!-ele disse, um pouco antes de uma mancha amarela avançar-lhe tal qual um cão raivoso.  
-Malfoy!- McGonagall gritou assustada, olhando para todos os lados como que se perguntando de onde ele saíra.

O curandeiro conseguiu desviar por pouco, levando apenas um leve toque no braço. Draco estava pronto para uma nova tentativa.

-Petrificus Totalus!-a voz de Gina ressoou, espantando os presentes com sua firmeza. A jovem sentiu-se ruborizar com tanta atenção. –Ah, err... Ele é meio ciumento, este cabeça dura! –Para enfatizar deu um soco de leve em Malfoy, que por causa da posição de ataque se equilibrara para não cair.  
-Parabéns, Gina. Pensou bem rápido... –a professora disse, rindo satisfeita para o loiro, -Eu sinto muito pelo comportamento de meu aluno, senhor Locker. Devo encaminhá-lo em breve para o chefe de sua Casa, a Sonserina, e será castigado. Que estupidez!  
-Está tudo bem... Apenas me assustei. Bem, Gina, como eu ia dizendo, confie em mim e tudo funcionará. Agora, professora McGonagall, irei com minha equipe conversar com Madame Pomfrey sobre o que fazer enquanto não há solução e atualizaremos todos pelo Diretor. Até mais. Ah, querida, não o deixe assim por muito tempo, pode haver algum efeito colateral...

E todos reentraram na enfermaria, enquanto Gina despetrificava Malfoy junto com sua professora.

-Agora vai!-ele ainda gritou antes de dar por si, -GINA! Eu ia-  
-Já chega, Malfoy!-Minerva o pegou pelo colarinho e o puxou pelo corredor. – Você e o professor Snape têm que ter uma conversinha antes de você se acertar com a Weasley. E, Ginevra, vá para seu quarto descansar antes do almoço. Ainda tem suas aulas vespertinas. Por falar nisso, Malfoy... Desde quando nos espiava!?

------------

Hermione correu para a amiga assim que a avistara. Não a vira no dia anterior e, desde o incidente com o presente de Malfoy três meses antes, ela desaparecia assim sem pistas. Pensando bem, desde o fim de seu namoro com Potter era que coisas estranhas aconteciam naquela escola. 

Perto do fim daquele romance, que antes fora tão aplaudido, o metido Sonserino namorar a Weasley não parecia uma coisa tão estranha. Era até aceitável.

-Gina! Onde esteve ontem?-perguntou, esperando uma resposta também direta.  
-Fiquei com preguiça de sair da cama.  
-Suas amigas disseram que você não estava lá quando acordaram...  
-Mesmo!? Nossa, que amigas hein... Nem me viram direito! Fiquei lá o dia todo.  
-Nem almoçou...   
-Encontrei rapidamente com Draco, ele me trouxe comida. Isto é um interrogatório?  
-Não gosto de seus sumiços.  
-Está tudo bem!  
-Não gosto de como tudo está. Harry a cada dia mais quieto, você mais sumida, Malfoy mais acessível... Não tem muita coisa estranha nisto tudo!?  
-Malfoy me prometeu ser simpático com meus amigos. Não acho nada estranho que ele o cumpra.  
-Gina! Dá pra notar que a escola está virada de pernas pro ar? Digo, sei que estou agindo como Harry, dando uma de detetive... Mas, poxa, você mais que ninguém deveria me entender. É intrigante.  
-Poderia não ficar repetindo tanto o nome dele como se ainda tivéssemos algo? Estou pondo minha vida pra frente e pronto. Chega daquele garoto esquisito!  
-Já olhou pro seu namoradinho? Sinceramente!  
-Pelo menos, eu posso agir como eu quiser perto dele. Ele fica feliz se eu ponho uma roupa mais curta ou se vou com ele aonde seja. Também não some pelos cantos no momento em que me distraio. Nem tem complexo de detetive.  
-Pensei que era esse espírito do Harry que te atraía mais.  
-Olha, Mione... Se for pra falar dele, vá conversar com outra. No momento, sou a garota da escola que menos se interessa por Aquele que Sobreviveu. Já me deu muita dor de cabeça quatro meses atrás.

Virou-se, marchando para qualquer outro lugar.

A jovem suspirou, coletando os dados daquela conversa. Nada de novo... Porém, sabia que Gina tinha muito a ver. Aqueles sumiços eram ainda mais suspeitos. Da próxima vez, engoliria o orgulho e poria Malfoy contra a parede. Era fraco demais para resistir.

Talvez aquela dor no peito passasse um pouco depois disso...

--------------

O loiro não sabia como consolar a ruiva. Ela falava coisas estranhas, chamando a amiga de enxerida e egoísta. Depois começava a xingar o ex-namorado. Em seguida, o assunto partia para os tratamentos a que estava sendo submetida.

-Gina, cala a boca!-levantou a voz, pondo dois dedos de cada mãos nos lados da cabeça, pressionando de leve com movimentos circulares. –Que droga! Olhe pra mim; estou parecendo minha mãe.  
-Agora você também vai me estressar!?  
-Olha, eu realmente quero ser o namorado atencioso e tudo o mais, mas ouvir você reclamando sem parar pra me explicar é ser da mesma qualidade que uma porta. Se quiser, tem muitas aqui no castelo para você. Com sorte, não terão vontade de te esganar. Aliás, ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta inicial. -Comeu uma das torradas que roubara do café da manhã para comerem juntos noutro lugar.  
-Porque você vai interpretar qualquer descrição de ontem como uma investida do Senhor Locker contra mim.  
-É claro! Aquele carinha tá doido pra te fisgar.  
-Então, é melhor eu continuar desabafando.  
-O que você quis dizer quando falava no Potter ser violento? Aquela praga não mata uma mosca.  
-A menos que ela seja sua namorada e esteja tentando desabafar com ele.  
-Ei! Não precisa me ofender.  
-Na verdade, eu falava do Harry...-confessou, olhando para baixo com o rosto triste.  
-Também não te ouvia? Ha! Nem ele tem tanta paciência...  
-Sei lá... A gente namorou por seis meses e na primeira metade tudo ia bem. Eu era a menina mais realizada do mundo! Aí, ele começou a ficar estressado e a me fazer perguntas estranhas: alguém novo falou contigo hoje? Você pegou alguma coisa de diferente? Conte seus sonhos... Dê mais detalhes! Pra mim, você me esconde muita coisa...-Fazia caretas e mudava o tom de voz, tentando imitar o ex.  
-Que chato! Eu devia ser assim também contigo; te deixo muito solta perto daquele curandeiro pervertido. Ele não te mandou pôr aquela roupa de hospital também não, né?  
-Me ouve, Draco... Eu só costumava falar com a Luna disso, porque Ron e Mione sempre o defenderiam. Mas ela é...  
-O mesmo que uma porta? Agora você vai me dar a razão.

A jovem sorriu um pouco, pondo uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha. Estavam num corredor pouco freqüentado do castelo, aonde iam com alguma freqüência. Ela encostou-se à parede e abraçou seus joelhos.

-Em três meses eu vou estar morta.  
-É... Passou rápido.  
-Nem tanto. Esses exames tão acabando comigo. Ficam vários curandeiros tentando fazer coisas inúteis, dando-me porções experimentais... Pareço uma cobaia.  
-Mas por que ficou o dia todo ontem? Pensei que o combinado fosse que exames longos seriam aos domingos.  
-Veio um curandeiro dos Estados Unidos e ele só tinha ontem pra me atender. Eu também fiquei surpresa, só queria ter faltado Poções. –Levantou o rosto para o teto e raios de sol bateram em seus olhos formando uma linda cor que ele só via assim.  
-O Sol da primavera combina contigo...-ele pegou-se dizendo. Não se arrependeu tanto quanto achava que devia. Um estranho pensamento lhe explicou o motivo: se não lhe dissesse tudo naquele momento, não haveria um seguinte.  
-Será que vou ver o do Verão?  
-Com certeza! Aliás, quero ir a algum lugar legal contigo...  
-O americano falou que meus próximos meses não serão tão simples.  
-Hã?  
-Parece que essa doença me suga as forças e confunde minha mente. Se estou bem agora, é porque muitos me amam e meu corpo é forte. Afinal, eu já passei por muito pra isso. A Câmara Secreta, os treinos de Quadribol, a Armada Dumbledore...  
-Então aquele Potter é o que tá te deixando viva?  
-Talvez... É o que o homem me disse.  
-Maldito!

Gina deitou a cabeça no ombro forte a seu lado. Pensar nas palavras do bruxo deu-lhe o mesmo cansaço súbito do dia anterior. Seu corpo ficara mole e sua vista, mais escura. Uma melancolia a invadia e a puxava para o chão.

-Obrigada por me segurar, -falou, fechando os olhos enquanto se aninhava ali. O cheiro amadeirado com hortelã e âmbar já lhe tornara tão familiar... –Achei que ia desabar no chão, mas-  
-Gina... Está tudo bem!? Você não comeu nada, né! E eu aqui acabando com todo o café da manhã. Não é à toa que tenho engordado: como por dois. Pode enfiando comida nessa boca. Agora mesmo!

A ruiva riu-se, obrigando-se a comer. Seu estômago andava bastante indisposto, só aquele rapaz mesmo para fazê-la torturar-se daquela forma... Contudo, sabia que era para seu bem. Não que fosse funcionar.

-Eu vou morrer. –falou, após comer meia torrada. A outra metade caiu no chão, partindo-se em vários pedaços.

Draco ainda tentou consolá-la com algum abraço, mas não houve tempo de segurá-la. A Weasley saiu em disparada pelos infinitos corredores, que impossibilitava que fosse seguida.

-Ah! Que deu nela...?-No fundo, ele também começava a se preocupar com o futuro ainda mais próximo. Sentiria falta daqueles momentos; os dois sozinhos falando, discutindo... Juntos.

--------------

Narcissa andou calmamente até o salão de jantar de sua mansão, a cada dia mais vazia. Apenas elfos ainda trabalhavam, mas com menor ânimo, se possível fosse. Inspirou o ar da manhã daquele sábado, alegre por saber da visita especial que a aguardava na sala.

O jovem saboreava o chá que só podia beber ali e se sentia em paz, finalmente. Aquela visão, para a mãe, era o bastante para se esquecer dos inconvenientes passados desde a prisão do marido.

-Draco! Meu filho, o que o traz aqui no meio do ano letivo!?-a Malfoy perguntou, indo abraçar o filho único.  
-Precisava muito conversar com a senhora.  
-Sobre sua namoradinha?  
-Sim... Ginevra Weasley.  
-Por que não veio contigo? Quero também abraçá-la. Que indelicadeza não apresentá-la assim que começaram, meu filho.  
-Mamãe, ela está com problemas graves e necessitada se ajuda. Gostaria de fazê-lo eu mesmo, mas como é a senhora quem gerencia nossa fortuna, vim pedi-la.  
-Que infortúnio ter problemas sendo de uma família tão... Tão carente.  
-A senhora a ajudará, né?  
-É claro! Afinal, ela também fará parte de nosso clã em breve, estou certa? - Narcissa percebeu um desconfortável movimento do filho, enquanto assentia sem muita ênfase.  
-Sim, mamãe. Se a senhora realmente a ajudar, Gina será da nossa família.  
-Oh, que felicidade! Meu filho noivo! Começarei a ajeitar os detalhes da cerimônia para assim que a jovem se formar. Ela é um ano mais nova... Então daqui a um ano mais ou menos. É tão pouco tempo... Será que consigo que seu pai presencie a cerimônia? Tenho certeza de que se eu pedir com muita força, serei atendida. Afinal, é o nosso herdeiro e nosso orgulho se casando! – Olhou para o rosto pálido de Draco e sorriu embevecida. - Será o casamento mais lindo; depois do meu, é óbvio.  
-Primeiro, ela precisa ser curada.  
-Não está assustado com meus planos, né? Eu já havia sugerido que fosse com sua formatura, mas para o casamento dos sonhos que pretendo, precisamos de mais tempo...  
-Ela está muito doente, mamãe.

Pela primeira vez durante a conversa, a linha saíra do planejado. Uma doença? Tão grave a ponto de o filho lhe pedir ajuda? Narcissa franziu o sobrecenho e olhou fixa para o filho, esperando mais detalhes.

-Não sei de mais nada, contudo, -Draco completou, como se respondesse às dúvidas da mãe, -Apenas que se eu não fizer nada, ela morrerá antes de minha formatura. Temos menos de três meses, mamãe!  
-Que maluquice é essa, Draco? Não ouvi nada assim.  
-É... um segredo. Na verdade, Gina me mataria se soubesse que aqui estou. Ela se encontra em St. Mungus nesta mesma hora, sendo examinada por mais um curandeiro de prestígio.  
-Se assim é, o que eu poderia fazer pela pobrezinha?-Baixou o olhar, mostrando-se consternada.  
-Médicos!

Era a segunda vez que as palavras daquele garoto a espantavam. Médicos!? De onde seu filho tirara a idéia?

-Aqueles predadores!?  
-Imaginei que reagiria assim, mas nosso mundo não foi capaz de sequer diagnosticar o problema. Talvez o dos trouxas...  
-Draco, ponha-se de volta em seu juízo. Não faz nada correto, não diz coisa com coisa. O que fizeram com meu filho?  
-Mamãe!  
-Trouxas são inúteis. Se não podemos fazê-lo, não é possível ser feito. Simples assim. Contente-se. Mude de alvo para outra bruxinha prestigiada e pronto... Não acha que seu plano está saindo caro demais para algo de tão pouca duração quanto uma menina doente!?

Os olhos do rapaz a alertaram de que fora longe demais. Além de pálido, suas bochechas começavam a corar sua íris era tingida de cor semelhante.

-Err, está certo. Contudo, não pretendo negociar com trouxas, arranje você mesmo alguém que o faça. E tome cuidado.  
-Sim, mamãe, obrigado.  
-O que não faço pelo meu filhinho?-falou, retirando-se. Era uma indagação que ela também se fazia naquele momento. Aquilo estava indo longe demais.

-------------------

Draco terminara, por fim, o último pergaminho e o encaixara na coruja negra que o esperava, atenta a todos os seus atos. Após enviá-lo, voltou a sentir o mal-estar que não o abandonava fazia tanto tempo. Gina voltara tarde no dia anterior de sua visita ao St. Mungus e pouco ânimo tivera para conversa, apenas deitando sua cabeça por mais de meia hora sem sequer mexer-se de seu ombro. O rapaz suspirou, vendo que já passara da hora do almoço; ficara a manhã toda fazendo as cartas aos homens de confiança de Lúcio Malfoy pedindo-os e ordenando-os que se encontrassem com os melhores médicos dos trouxas.

"E nada de a minha bela adormecida acordar..." pensou, enquanto limpava o suor de seu rosto. Tinha que sair daquele lugar fedido a coruja e tomar um banho o mais rápido possível.

Caminhou para o palácio se indagando o quanto demoraria para marcar as consultas e quanto custariam as viagens. Poderiam aparatar? Certamente, teria de informar a Dumbledore e a McGonnagal de seus planos; era provável que insistissem em acompanhá-los. Os pais de Gina também deveriam saber? Os adultos que cuidassem desses detalhes responsáveis e Draco faria o papel de herói montado em uma vassoura dourada!

-Ei! Malfoy, quanto tempo até me ouvir? Já percebeu que meu sangue sujo está te tocando? Acorda!- uma voz de garota apareceu do nada de sua mente.

O jovem se virou para constatar que Hermione Granger o seguia e lhe sacudia quase sem ar.

-Por Merlin, como consegue andar tão rápido?-perguntou, ajeitando suas vestes, agora que o outro diminuíra seu passo.  
-O que quer?-Draco se esforçou para não se aborrecer com a amiga de sua namorada, como estava no acordo.  
-Vim te pôr contra a parede.  
-Hã?- Olhou ao seu redor, tentando entender.  
-Metaforicamente, é claro.  
-Mesmo assim, não me sinto mentalmente pressionado.  
-É que você não ouviu minhas perguntas, enquanto arquitetava algum de seus planos diabolicamente suspeitos.  
-Então, Granger, vá em frente, -falou, sem tentar ocultar sua pose desinteressada.  
-O que fazia no corujal?  
-Correspondências importantes e confidenciais.  
-Sobre...?  
-Que parte de confidencial você não entende?  
-Gina, certo? Algo sério está acontecendo com ela e só você sabe. Por alguma razão, a está ajudando e com certeza é uma razão bem lucrativa pra você. Seria apenas para parece bem na fita com o Ministério ou algo parecido? Valeria a humilhação de não só sair com uma Weasley, mas falar normalmente com uma trouxa?  
-Você precisa elaborar suas técnicas para retirar informações dos outros, Granger; isso não tira nada nem do ser mais tagarela.  
-Só estou te assustando com o tanto que sei. Agora a parte que concluí: a coisa com Gina é séria o bastante para ela se ausentar dias inteiros da escola e pode ter a ver com o grupo de curandeiros que andam passeando pelos pátios. O que não entendo é: como pode ser importante o bastante para te pôr com olheiras, Draco Malfoy?  
-Eu!?- Não que a trouxa estivesse mentindo, mas ele conseguira disfarçá-las tão bem... Aquela pergunta ficara pairando em sua mente, enquanto o corpo decidiu sozinha retomar o caminho até o chuveiro. Estava se sentindo cansado demais e sujo demais para gastar mais tempo com conversas assim.  
-Ah, vai tentar fugir bem no momento mais interessante?-perguntou, voltando a tentar acompanhar seus largos passos.  
-Vou pro meu quarto tomar banho, se quiser continuar a entrevista enquanto isso, vai ter que pedir permissão à Ginevra "Adormecida" Weasley primeiro. -Virara-se apenas até terminar a frase mais Malfoy que pensou e, então, seguiu seu caminho.  
-Eu só quero ajudar minha amiga, Draco! -Hermione deixou-se cair no chão, causando um baque forte o bastante para o rapaz olhar o que acontecera pelas suas costas. -Digo, eu sei que ela está muito mal e tudo em que posso pensar é envenenamento; isso não é o bastante! É o único que poderia me responder, então deixe-me pelo menos uma pista.

Ele voltou até a menina ajoelhada e olhou-lhe com um pouco de inveja. No fundo, também queria se entregar à terra e implorar por uma luz naquele problema que parecia pronto a esmagá-lo.

-Ninguém sabe o que há com a Gi; levante-se daí e volte a ser a sangue-ruim de sempre antes que eu te interne em St. Mungus.

Desistiu de se interessar pela conversa e se prometeu que aquele havia sido o último atraso para seu encontro com uma água bem quente e com muito sabão.

-Então, está acontecendo algo, né? E você? O que tem a ver com tudo? Vamos, Malfoy, responde logo! Você sabe que investigarei cada milímetro do corujal, né?-a jovem continuou gritando para figura que se afastava mais e mais. Até que percebeu que ele havia deixado cair algo, ainda lhe avisou disso, mas algo dentro de si sentiu que fora um deslize proposital. Uma pista?

Correu até o papel e os olhos se esbugalharam ao constatar que se tratava de um rascunho padrão para alguma carta, talvez o que estava mandando de manhã por tantas corujas.

"Senhor n  
Venho pedir-lhe como filho de Lúcio Malfoy sua representação para falar com n sobre um caso bastante interessante de uma doença rara. Busco sua cura e pouco tempo tenho. Deixe bem claro que possuo dinheiro, mas não se esqueça de que se trata de um toruxa.  
Sei que é um grande favor, mas não se compara ao que meu pai fez sua vida e o que faria com as de suas pessoas mais próximas.  
Atenciosamente,  
Draco Malfoy."

Atrás havia números com nomes de bruxos, muitos deles suspeitos de serem Comensais da Morte e, numa coluna ao lado, outros, que Hermione imaginava ser o trouxa com quem os bruxos falariam cada um. Não eram tantos, então a menina imaginou que houvesse mais padrão de carta junto com Malfoy; contudo, aquele já lhe bastara para aumentar seu frio na espinha. "Doença rara", e o bastante para fazer Draco contactar Comensais da Morte, pior: pedir-lhes que falassem com trouxas!

Seus olhos continuavam a percorrer os nomes quando percebeu um que conhecia como sendo famoso por pegar casos indecifráveis; ela já lera sobre ele antes em livros bruxos. Havia curado muitas doenças que era muito mais que o que aparentava, que haviam sido causadas por magia, ou agravadas pela mesma.

-É o que Gina tem...?-perguntou-se, sentindo uma letargia tomar conta de seu corpo e mente. Algumas lágrimas lhe tomaram a consciência e assim ficou, sentada ao chão, chorando pelo estado em que sua amiga estava e por perceber com as ações do atual namorado que aquele pioraria muito sem qualquer cura. -E agora!?

-----------------

Lúcio Malfoy remexeu-se em sua cela, enquanto enviava uma ordem à sua marionete em treinamento. Tinha que confirmar tudo o que acabara de ler na carta entregue por seu carcereiro. Como assim!? Seu único filho e herdeiro envolvido com uma Weasley!? Era inaceitável. Contudo, a parte mais interessante seria a mais difícil e importe a se confirmar.

-Vamos, garoto, entre logo nesse escritório!- disse ao seu contato em Hogwarts, -Ou quer que eu te mande matá-la de uma vez por todas?  
"Não o farei," respondeu o rapaz com a voz firme.  
-Ah, é? Sabe o que é que eu quero no escritório do diretor? Creio que também será muito interessante, afinal, vocês não estavam se agarrando pelos corredores? Aquela ruivinha de voz estridente...  
"Mandei ficar longe dela".  
-Pois é; acho que eu a afetei de alguma forma ao cumprir suas ordens, meu caro Harry Potter. Agora, entre logo nesse escritório e procure a carta mais recente de St. Mungus.

Não demorou muito para Malfoy ter sua confirmação. A carta que sua cobaia encontrou dizia bem claramente que após um curandeiro americano bastante famoso examinar Gina Weasley foi constatado que seu corpo já estava atingido demais para qualquer poção que ele conhecesse. Também recomendava que dentro de um mês ela se internasse na ala de tratamento intensivo do instituto a fim de facilitar sua passagem.

O bruxo não soube mais além disso, porque sua marionete parecia haver perdido a consciência após tamanho choque. Como punição, decidiu por sussurrar em seu inconsciente palavras que o fizesse sentir-se culpado. No fundo, sentia-se satisfeito pelo que ocorreria em breve: a garota tinha prazo contado para se afastar definitivamente de seu filho. Quanto ao que ocorreria antes disso, Malfoy teria que pensar com bastante calma. A idéia de o filho usar de sua influência e fortuna para curar uma Weasley que ainda poderia ser usada como forma de impedir a saída triunfal de Askaban que o pai com tanto afinco arquitetava não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

"Mas aposto que Dumbledore selou bastante bem aquela cabecinha vermelha, será quase impossível entrar ali de novo. Parece que terei de atingi-la usando o ex... Que inversão formidável de papéis!"

Passou a mão em seu medalhão e desejou que tivesse poder o bastante para mais aquele detalhe que não funcionava em seu grande plano.

Continuará...

_Anita, 22/02/2007_


	5. Desabrochar

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**A Última  
Primavera**

**Capítulo 5 - Desabrochar**

**"Namida ga demasu  
Konna kantan ni  
Isshou taisetsu ni shimasu  
Anata no yasashisa"**

_"Minhas lágrimas saem  
Assim tão facilmente  
Por toda minha vida,  
Guardarei com carinho a sua gentileza"_  
**-Maki Goto-**

Gina bateu mais uma vez na porta e continuou sem qualquer resposta. Coçou de leve a cabeça, tentando se perguntar se havia errado algum dado. Haviam marcado naquela sala, certo? Draco lhe jurara que tinha as chaves e poderiam conversar ali em paz sobre qualquer coisa de que ele queria falar. O que fosse, havia causado um evento inédito: Draco Malfoy estava terrivelmente atrasado. Gina tentou de novo.

-Ei... - O rapaz havia chegado e estava atrás de si, pegando levemente em seu ombro.  
-Ah, até que enfim, estava quase conseguindo que a porta reclamasse tantas batidas. -Desde quando aquela mão era tão grande e pesada? Estava tão quente também ou era ela própria quem estava com frio? O sentir da mão de Draco em seu ombro não era reconfortante, mas um contraste óbvio entre a própria doença e a saúde do garoto.  
-Sinto muito, surgiram coisas.  
-Que misterioso!- comentou, enquanto ele abria a sala tão isolada de tantas outras, -Aliás, saberei de onde tirou essa chave?  
-Dumbledore emprestou-me. Assim poderemos prosseguir sem medo com nosso plano.  
-Temos um?  
-Exato. Nas horas livres em que não houver consultas em St. Mungus, você e eu faremos viagens bem interessantes pelo mundo.  
-Hã? Presente de Hogwarts para meu leito de morte?  
-Considere como quiser; eu acho romântico.  
-Mas...?  
-Veremos algumas pessoas chatas em cada uma delas. E estaremos acompanhados daquela Granger; nas primeiras também irá um adulto.  
-Draco... O que significa?  
-Creio que já ouviu falar em médicos, certo?  
-Aqueles trouxas que pensam que humanos são para serem cortados?  
-Pois é, andei pesquisando os melhores e já temos consultas para este fim-de-semana!  
-Vou ter que considerar isso o meu presente de três meses de namoro?  
-Aah, isso e mais outra coisa, mas só ganha no domingo. A primeira consulta é sexta à noite no Canadá. A professora McGonnagal nos levará a esse cara; Granger tem mais esperanças no homem que veremos sábado no interior da Inglaterra, aqui pertinho.  
-Pera aí... Hermione...!? O que ela tem a ver com o assunto?  
-É uma longa história que vocês duas discutirão mais tarde. Agora, que tal conversarmos sobre como passou a noite, querida?

Gina ainda resistiu um pouco e nunca deixou de franzir o sobrecenho, mas acabou caindo nos braços do loiro com sua voz forte e suas carícias sem fim. Assim ficaram até a hora do jantar, passando o raro tempo que podiam juntos. Era como se o calor perto dele fosse tanto que lhe emprestasse um pouco; algo como uma impressão de vida. A jovem abraçou-o mais forte e se deixou levar por aquela sensação. Andava se sentindo tão mal ultimamente, exceto por aquela hora em que seus corpos se juntavam daquela forma.

----------------

Dumbledore fez sinal que a senhora à sua frente se sentasse; daquela forma: vermelha e sem ar, Minerva McGonnagal o fazia se sentir mal, parecia tão frágil. Mesmo sentada, a professora de Transfiguração continuava inquieta, olhando para cada detalhe de seu rosto, procurando sinais de loucura senil.

-O que passa em sua cabeça!? Deixá-los no meio de trouxas e esperar que curem a menina!? Alvo Dumbledore, exijo uma explicação muito melhor que a que acabou de me dar.  
-O caso é grave demais, Minerva.  
-Já disse e eu já sabia. Aliás, por isso mesmo não podemos deixá-los perambulando como turistas pelo mundo. Olhe só a lista! Canadá, Noruega, África do Sul... Tudo neste fim de semana!?  
-Pedirei ao Senhor Locker que os acompanhe ao médico daqui da Inglaterra. Pelo que entendi, já o conhece de algum lugar...  
-Loucos! Todos vocês... Não os levarei e nem darei permissão para que as minhas grifinórias deixem a escola.  
-Ah, isso eu mesmo já concedi e consegui a do Professor de Sonserina também.  
-Não sou babá, além do mais.  
-Minerva, entende que o jovem Malfoy está recorrendo a tudo que pode e que a idéia não é tão má?  
-É péssima! Aqueles homens vão assassinar Ginevra.

O homem a observou mais um pouco; ainda não estava calma e tão pouco raciocinando. Não poderia culpá-la, afinal,ele mesmo reagira parecido ao receber a iminente visita de Draco Malfoy, dias antes. Estava com todos os documentos e o dinheiro necesspario para cada consulta marcada, mas precisava de sua permissão. Cpnversaram por mais de uma hora até que o diretor fosse convencido de que não haveria nada a perder e, pelo histórico dos procedimentos trouxas, Gina não sofreria nada que eles não autorizassem com antecedência.

O mais complicado foi explicar-se com o Ministério da Magia; por que um aluno de Hogwarts teria que aparatar para tantas partes do mundo!? Nenhuma desculpa que Dumbledore desse funcionava, porém, horas depois entraram em contato come el com todas as permissões necessárias. Parecia alguma coisa que Malfoy lograra fazer e Dumbledore não teve curiosidade o bastante para saber como.

-Eu simplesmente acho que é perda de tempo, -a professora continuava, ajeitando o coque que se despenteara com o susto.  
-Que bom que está raciocinando comigo agora.  
-Ela terá menos tempo para aproveitar sua vida e já tem tão pouco!  
-Eu sei e cheguei a comentar com Malfoy, mas o garoto vê diferente e tive dar crédito a como está tratando a situação. Mal o reconheço tamanha seriedade;  
-Sim, um casal inesperado, aliás.  
-Exato.  
-O que me faz lembrar o caso do prisioneiro que anda assediando um de nossos alunos. Não parou para pensar que o comportamento de Draco tem tudo a ver?  
-E por que alguém em Azkaban gostaria de salvar Weasley? Também me passou pela cabeça, mas é improvável.  
-Mas, professor, esqueceu-se da invasão ao seu escritório? Mal faz uma semana que coisas sobre o caso da Weasley foram reviradas...  
-Tudo isso, Malfoy já sabia, nosso prisioneiro perdeu tempo então. Muito improvável, não acha?  
-Então, não é Malfoy?  
-Esforço demais para ele... Temos um alvo mais interessante por aqui.  
-Não seria óbvio e estranho ser Harry Potter?  
-Estou investigando. Até lá, tenha uma boa viagem!

-----------------

Hermione continuou a encarar as feições da amiga. Ficara tão assustada com o primeiro médico e todos aqueles procedimentos estranhos aos bruxos. Para piorar, a lista de Draco só continha os melhores, ou seja, mesmo para uma trouxa, muito do que fora feito e perguntado à enferma era fora do esperado.

Aquilo tudo só fazia a menina acreditar no que era um destino quase imutável: não demoraria até não mais ter Gina a seu lado. A sala de espera verde em que estavam mostrava vários certificados e alguns antes e depois de pacientes do senhor Alexis Bollein; havia duas secretárias, uma se encarregava de agendar pacientes ou transferi-los e outra dos que realmente seriam atendidos naquele dia. Entrava e saía uma enfermeira do consultório com pedidos para hospitais e similares, mas tinha certeza de que lá dentro se encontrava mais uma. Parecia bastante caro, mas não teve coragem de perguntar a Draco.

O loiro estava com uma das secretárias discutindo sobre por que estava tudo atrasado mais de três horas. Hermione sabia que ainda teriam de ir à Noruega com a professora McGonnagal e não fora fácil subornar o tal médico a abrir um espaço para Gina. Não adiantava a bordagem que o moço utilizava, nunca a próxima era sua namorada.

A morena suspirou e olhou para o senhor Locker; já o tinha visto em artigos de jornais e, enfim, sabia da razão para também havê-lo avistado pelos corredores de Hogwarts. De fato, um curandeiro milagroso, mas que não solucionara o caso da amiga. "Estará tudo perdido ou a idéia sem futuro de Malfoy realmente dará frutos?" Era impossível saber; Gina tinha sintomas naturais que nunca passavam e só ficavam pior. Para um curandeiro do nível de Locker estar tão desesperado quanto Gina para curá-la a ponto de ir a um médico trouxa... "Oh, Merlin, salve-a!"

-Ei, Mione, não deveria estar mais à vontade em território trouxa?-a menina perguntou, pegando em sua mão.  
-É, tem razão, mas essa espera também tá me matando.  
-O doutor Bollein é muito requisitado apesar de seus métodos; é um milagre mesmo para um Malfoy arranjar consulta, -Locker interferiu.  
-Aposto que sua vida é mais importante que sua agenda, senhor Locker.  
-Chame-me de Edgar, não sou tão mais velho para ser "senhor", cara Hermione.  
-E não faça essas piadas com meu namorado!-Gina comentou, ficando levemente vermelha.  
-Ah, então é assim que fazemos pra curar sua palidez?-Edgar brincou, apontando para os rosas das bochechas.  
-Essa piada também não tem graça, -a ruiva respondeu.  
-Não fique olhando para o rosto dela, Locker. -Draco apareceu, sentando-se entre a namorada e o curandeiro.  
-Alguma novidade?-Hermione pegou, apertando mais a mão gelada da amiga. Estava ficando menor?  
-Parece que somos um dos próximos... Mas houve um momento em que ela podia jurar que nossa consulta era só pra daqui a dois anos. Uma incompetente!  
-Obrigada, Malfoy, por ter essa solução em mente, -a morena disse.  
-Não é como se fosse funcionar, contudo, eu prometi à Gina buscar a cura.  
-Sabe, eu estava pensando enquanto o médico da África do Sul me examinava hoje de manhã, -a ruiva disse, -Não é tão ruim morrer; digo, não por mim mesma. Então, não fiquem tão desesperados; quero levar comigo a imagem real de você. Não a mudem, okay?  
-Não diga besteiras!-Locker e Hermione falaram juntos.

Draco, todavia, após pensar um pouco, riu-se:

-Acho que por força contratual, não poderei cumprir esse desejo seu, Gi. Mas se for o último, eu posso fazer uma forcinha; aposto que não será difícil aprontar qualquer coisa.

A menina gargalhou livremente junto com o loiro, apesar de os outros não entenderem muito, parecia divertiram e logo se juntaram ao casal. Hermione secretamente pediu que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma mentira e que os dois a seu lado nunca saíssem um do lado outro. Era como se seus espíritos suportassem as fraqueza mutuamente, completando-se. Era quase inacreditável que Gina estivesse de fato condenada à morte, pois a seus olhos não fosse pela palidez, temperatura baixa e tantos desmaios, Hermione diria que nunca estivera tão viva.

Pensando um pouco, entendeu o pedido da amiga e prometeu-se dar o máximo para agir o mais naturalmente possível, eliminando assim o maior sofrimento pelo qual Gina passaria: a dor das pessoas que tanto amava. Prometeu também que não mudaria, mesmo se nada desse certo, se aquilo fosse verdade e levasse aquela pequena ruiva para longe de seu lado.

-Ginevra Weasley, -chamou a secretária, fazendo com que os quatro se levatassem de susto, -o doutor Bollein a espera. Só uma pessoa poderá entrar consigo, escolha por favor, senhorita Weasley.

Antes que Draco pudesse soltar a voz, Locker adiantou, levantando um pouco a mão direita, o que deixou o loiro com uma expressão hilária completa de ciúmes:

-Sou o responsável. Vamos, querida? O senhor Bollein pode assustar, mas é ótimo!- Levou-a pelo ombro, para insatisfação ainda maior do outro.  
-Não pode usar magia aqui, Malfoy, -Hermione lembrou.  
-Acha que se pudesse, aquele cara já não estava todo contorcido no chão!?-falou, logo se arrependendo. Não era bom causar a impressão de que poderia usar um feitiço proibido na amiga de sua namorada; principalmente, quando tinha certeza de que não o faria.  
-Um dia rirá comigo da sua cara, Draco.  
-Devo considerar o fato de me ter chamado pelo nome que está me aceitando mais como namorado da Gina?-perguntou, voltando ao seu lugar.  
-Sim, até eu voltar pro Rony e Harry, que vão me envenenar de novo contra você. Mas, no momento, é realmente mais refrescante me esquecer desse seu sobrenome, -respondeu sinceramente, então tomava o assento ao lado do moço e iniciava a longa espera pelas palavras de mais um médico excêntrico.

-----------------

-Eddie!-um enorme homem veio correndo ao encontro dos dois assim que entraram em uma sala gelada e toda branca. Gina perguntou-se se estavam em alguma nuvem ou geleira.  
-Como vai, Alex? Sua fama andou atingindo bem longe, hein! Olhe estazinha aqui. Acabamos de voltar da África do Sul onde mais um doido sugeriu um tumor nessa cabecinha. -Locker pegou uma das cadeiras em frente a uma mesa branca com vidro imaculadamente limpo.  
-Vocês realmente andam buscando opiniões...-aquele que deveria ser o médico falou, olhando para a menina com os pequenos olhos cada vez maiores devido à grossa lente de seus óculos. Era tão gordo e tinha a barba tão branca que parecia um algodão-doce. -Sente-se naquele lugarzinho ali que eu quero te examinar!

Gina foi até a cama elevada e cumpriu com tudo aquilo que aprendera no dia anterior ser o normal de um médico trouxa. Não entendia para quê se tudo poderia ser descoberto em segundos por um bruxo curandeiro experiente como senhor Locker, mas o que não fazia por Draco?

-Vocês já têm algum exame pedido pelos outros médicos?-perguntou, indo até sua mesa, encarando Locker de frente.  
-Está tudo aqui. -O jovem deixou em cima do vidro várias pastas coloridas, que logo foram abertas pelo médico e vistas silenciosamente.

A menina permaneceu sentada na cama, brincando de chutar o ar enquanto Bollein fazia vários barulhos ilegíveis. Locker preparara tudo na sexta mesmo e entregara a eles, dizendo que os médicos os pediriam. Hermione explicara que era assim que os trouxas viam o que havia dentro do corpo, já que não possuíam magia. Se algum dia ficasse bem, contaria com detalhes tudo a seu pai; tinha certeza de que ficaria maravilhado com o jeitinho que aquelas pessoas davam para sua inaptidão para a magia.

-Realmente, poderia ser um tumor se... Se houvesse um. Digo, poderia ser tanta coisa, mas não há, -concluiu o velho, pondo os exames de volta à mesa. Olhou para a persiana branca de seu consultório; parecia tentar ler a resposta nelas, -Qual foi seu diagnóstico, doutor Edgar?

Gina surpreendeu-se com a forma como o médico chamara seu curandeiro. O senhor Locker também era formado pelos trouxas!? Por isso se conheciam?

-Já me ajudou em tantos casos, -continuou, mexendo na barba que ia até a altura do ombro, -apesar de eu nunca haver descoberto como! Digo, apenas me aparece com remédios milagrosos e tudo o mais... Então, diga, qual o diagnóstico.  
-Eu já teria arranjado o remédio se tivesse uma resposta.  
-Pois é, Eddie. Mais uma vez, veio para minhas mãos uma doente saudável. O problema dela não está no corpo e sim na alma. Algo está machucado ali e, por isso, esses exames só mostraram as conseqüências; nunca veremos a real causa.  
-Na minha alma?-a ruiva falou pela primeira vez desde que entrara.  
-É uma resposta metafórica; o que quero dizer é que seu corpo está bom, exceto pelo que sofre com esse problema que não é físico. Algo como: está doendo, mas não há machucado, entende, menininha? Como um doido! Há danos no cérebro, mas não é consertando ali que vamos solucionar; apenas voltaria tudo. Temos que consertar em um lugar invisível; quer nome melhor para este do que "alma"?  
-Mas há como?-Locker perguntou, mostrando confusão quase tão grande quanto a da moça.  
-Esta é minha pergunta. Todo o sistema dela está gravemente abalado, Eddie, estou muito preocupado com isso. Não vai demorar muito até ter que interná-la... Os sintomas aparecem em todos os locais: coordenação motora, equilíbrio; mesmo seu sangue está mais... "ralo", por assim dizer. Não parecemos ter muito tempo para uma cura.  
-Eu vou morrer?-Gina desceu da cama e caminhou até a mesa sem se sentar.

O médico a olhou com uma atenção; não parecia buscar resposta, apenas lhes dava segundos de suspense. Sós estes, abriu um imenso sorriso:

-O senhor Locker nunca permitiria, -falou e olhou para o mesmo, esperando concordância.  
-Eu já disse a ela, Alex. Pois, fale, qual o nosso primeiro passo.  
-Ajuda psiquiátrica; vou marcar uma hora com minha filha para amanhã, os enhor a conheceu em um dos casos, lembra-se?  
-Sim, uma bela jovem que sabe o que faz!  
-A pequena Gina vai precisar conversar sempre com ela, pois é um processo complicado e seu corpo não está nada bem. O melhor é preparar a mente para o que virá. Quanto ao meu trabalho, gostaria de examiná-la semanalmente, estudar a evolução dos sintomas. Quem sabe a cura não está exatamente aí?  
-Como assim? -a ruiva perguntou.  
-O seu corpo tem interesse em sobreviver, por isso apresenta respostas de defesa. Sabe, ele mesmo cria o remédio. O problema é que nem sempre é rápido o bastante, por isso temos que ficar atentos e ajudar no que for preciso. Quanto mais a gente desacelerar o processo, melhor. Muitos doentes nunca se curam, mas a gente põe o processo numa letargia tal que eles morrerão naturalmente bem antes do que seria pela doença. É a cura que os humanos têm para doenças incuráveis! Em outras palavras, se não pudermos fazer nada por você, tentaremos garantir que nem a doença possa.

Gina assentiu, entendo um pouco da conversa. A confiança que seu curandeiro tinha naquele trouxa trazia para ela um certo alento e talvez alguma esperança, mas ainda havia algo bem lá dentro que lhe gritava para desistir. O que seria? Cenas de seu passado, tudo pareciam voltar ali... O que estavam tentando lhe dizer? O quê?

Apertou bem os olhos e se apoiou no objeto mais próximo. A voz não se calava; só aumentava. Estava quase entendendo... Sussurros. Ecos de sua própria voz. Sim, aquela voz era dela, não tinha como ser de outra pessoa. O chão desapareceu e ouviu um grito bem forte:

-EU QUERO MORRER! -continuou assim e não desistia, por mais que ela se dissesse que morreria de qualquer forma, que nada teria solução, a voz continuava a ressoar: -Deixa eu morrer em paz. Não quero esta vida. Quanto mais rápido melhor. Quero morrer logo!

Cenas do passado passavam bem diante de seus olhos. A humilhação de descobrir tudo o que causara em Hogwarts quando fora usada para abrir a Câmara Secreta. As vezes em que sorrira para Harry enquanto ele olhava bem por cima de seu ombro. Sair com garotos que lhe davam a mínima. Sair com Harry, que lhe perguntava freqüentemente por onde andava. Os olhares reprovadores de Harry quanto à sua roupa. Harry nunca chegar ao local onde combinaram se ver.

"Está na hora de acabarmos com isto,"a voz de Harry cobriu seu pedido de morte, "antes que nunca mais tenhamos qualquer amizade".

Ela concordara. Estava cheia daquilo e toda a decepção que o namora lhe trouxera. Memso assim, chorara a noite toda, sonhando poder voltar àquela hora e assim nunca concordar. Abraçá-lo e dizer que resolveriam juntos, pois o amor que ela sentia era tão maior que aquilo...

-Morrer é a melhor saída agora!- A voz voltara mais firme que nunca. -Como não seria? Minha vida é um lixo. Fiz um contrato de namoro! Como cheguei a tanto...? Com Draco Malfoy! Meus pais se sentirão péssimos quando descobrirem. De que adianta o dinheiro para o enterro? Draco Malfoy!

As vezes em que Draco xingara seus amigos. O pai de Draco era o culpado da Câmara Secreta... Decepcionara a todos com aquele relacionamento. Traíra a Harry! Quem iria querer amizade com a namorada de um Malfoy?

-Eu sinto muito...-pegou-se dizendo em lágrimas. Saía mutio baixa e tremida sua voz em comparação àquela de sua mente. -Eu sinto muito... Draco... Ele só quer me ajudar, por isso aceitei, -a voz aumentava, criava alguma força, quase como o último canto de um pássaro.  
-Você o está usando!-respondeu sua outra voz, -Em troca de dinheiro, você fez o contrato.  
-Eu realmente sinto muito...  
-Então esqueça-o. Deixe-se morrer logo e o contrato estará encerrado da forma mais simples.  
-Eu- -Sem forças para se manter de pé, sentiu-se cair... cair nas trevas, dentro daquelas cenas que rodavam na escuridão. Um calor a envolvia, a segurava, a fazia sentir-se flutuar.  
-Desista logo. Entregue-se à morte. Você até gostou da idéia, não foi? Bem quando ouviu a notícia. Então, por que procurar ajuda? Vai só aumentar seu sofrimento antes do inevitável. Quero morrer! Vamos morrer!

O calor aumentava, em sua cintura, em seu pescoço, em seu rosto, em sua boca. Uma força estranha vinha agora que se sentia esgotada de discutir com sua própria voz interior. Uma força quente e protetora. era uma sensação nostálgica, ainda que presente. Uma sensação... Ela a conhecia. A sensação que a segurava ali, que a fazia combater a tal voz, fosse de sua consciência, de sua alma, o que fosse. Aquela força aumentava o poder de seu coração e fazia que por todo o corpo a sua própria voz reverberasse:

-Não! Eu não vou morrer e abandonar o Draco!-disse o mais alto que pôde. Talvez até mais que a outra voz. Aquela nova resolução nascia tão forte dentro de si que a assustara. Dizer aquilo, concluir tal afirmação era o mesmo que saber que... Que declarar que... Com certeza, com toda a certeza, amava Draco Malfoy e por isso lutaria ainda mais com aquele trouxa, com o Senhor Locker, com todos, com Draco. Lutaria por algo que era de direito seu: sua vida. Não só não mais queria morrer porque precisava pôr cenas mais felizes para sua despedida da vida, mas porque queria fazê-las por aquele loiro e porque não fazia sentido ele lutar mais do que a própria interessada em viver.

Abriu os olhos e se deparou em um lugar muito branco, a claridade era tanta que teve que piscar várias vezes até se ajustar. Virou a cabeça e tentou focar sua visão em algum ponto que não fosse branco. Encontrou algum e se forçou um pouco mais. Sentia-se exausta e suada como se tivesse nadado o dia todo. Também muito frio. Algo gelado segurava em sua mão; com muita força.

-Aqui é o céu?-perguntou, sem nem filtrar a pergunta. Não conseguia energia mental para raciocinar o que estava falando a tempo. Apenas depois de haver falado e ouvido sons altos - risadas? - é que percebeu o tamanho da besteira.

Com o foco dos olhos ajustado, notou que ianda se encontrava no consultório do médico trouxa, doutor Bollein. Todos a rodeavam... E aquele que lhe segurava a mão era... Lágrimas rolaram pelos seus olhos enquanto o abraçava bem forte.

-Ah, Draco!-disse, logo percebendo que ele não estava naquela sala antes, nem Hermione.  
-Seu namorado quase arrombou a porta do Alex quando você gritou o nome dele...-o Senhor Locker comentou, sentado ainda na cadeira em frente à mesa do médico.  
-Por sorte, minha secretária a abriu antes...-o doutor Bollein disse, rindo.  
-É claro! Como você reagiriam? Encontrei minha namorada sendo carregada pra cama por esse Locker aí! Sujeitinho suspeito... Se aproveitando de uma paciente!

Por isso aquela mão estava tão gelada? De nervoso e de susto? Gina sorriu para o namorado, o que o fez parar com as agressões verbais ao seu curandeiro.

-Agora vai ficar com o sorrisiho bobo, é? Você gostou, foi?- Draco perguntou, ainda olhando de rabo de olho para o outro.  
-Não me lembro de muito, só de ter me sentindo muito tonta, -mentiu. Também, quem acreditaria no seu encontro com "o espírito do natal passado"?  
-E agora fique deitadinha aí, que minha enfermeira está te trazendo algo para comer. Está tão fraquinha...-Bollein disse, apontando para moça que entrava com suco de laranja e torradas em uma bandeja, -Também liguei para minha filha e marcamos para amanhã à tarde. Ela concordou em te atender uma vez por semana. Fiz uma receita com alguns remédios e toda sua nova dieta. Imagino que não ande com muita fome, mas isso é mais uma tentaiva da doença para acabar contigo!- Entregou um papel para Locker e continuou: -Vamos vencer esta batalha com estilo, né, Eddie?  
-Com certeza!-o curandeiro respondeu, admirando o papel, que parecia cheio de rabiscos de algum analfabeto para Gina. Seria a distância ou a letra mesmo do doutor?  
-Gina vai gostar de ter uma terapeuta... Tem enfrentado tanto com essa doença!-Hermione comentou, também tentando ler a tal receita.  
-Sim, uma fantástica decisão, Alex!-Locker comentou, levantando-se, -Bom, assim que Gina temrinar é melhor irmos. Nossa hora já esgotou há muito e temos que desmarcar as outras consultas, né?  
-Por quê?-Draco perguntou, obrigando a namorada a comer mais uma torrada.  
-Acho que encontramos o que queríamos aqui.  
-Não é porque você gosta do velhinho que eu vou em dar por satisfeito.  
-Misturar tratamentos vai só cansar mais Gina, Malfoy. É melhor ceder e se contentar.  
-Mas é da minha Gina que o senhor está falando.  
-Parem, por favor, eu é que decido o que fazer!-a ruiva interrompeu, vendo qeu Draco começava a se preparar para mais um ataque físico ao curandeiro. Os dois rapazes esperavam sua resposta: -Senhor Locker, não digo que desconfio co doutro Bollein, mas acho que parar de procurar uma cura só porque ele me passou para sua filha tratar é meio que desistir. Eu não quero desistir! Draco, eu estou vendo seu sorrisinho cínico. Dizer isso não quer dizer que vou ao próximo médico da lista. Aprecio sua dedicação em me marcar com tantos trou- err, médicos conceituados, mas estou muito cansada pra ficar viajando por toda parte.  
-O que é muito pouco recomendado agora que deve reunir todas as energias!-Bollein complementou.  
-Sim, doutor, -concordou Gina, com um sorriso ao simpático senhor, -Vamos ver no que dá. Quero apostar um pouquinho neste e se não parecer dar em nada, ainda tenho alguns meses, né? Eu já falei que não vou desistir!  
-Jura?-Draco perguntou parecendo surpreso com a declaração após tê-la ouvido falar tanto que até gostava da idéia de morrer.  
-Sim!- respondeu, tentando passar toda sua confiança naquele sorriso, -Então, pare de se estressar tanto.  
-Certo...

Gina secretamente agradeceu ao loiro por aquela nova força. Por ter lhe ajudado a vencer aquela voz quando ela mesma se sentira sem como. Por estar de seu lado desde o início, lhe proporcionando cenas felizes. Também pediu bem baixinho que assim continuassem para que quando fosse sua vez definitiva de fechar os olhos, apenas houvesse tempo para ver o quanto se divertira com o loiro.

Uma lágrima lhe correu o rosto ao encarar a possibilidade de tudo aquilo ser em vão. Não, não seria em vão. Porque graças àquela ida ao doutro Bollein, Gina entendera que sua vida era preciosa demais para simplesmente jogá-la janela como andara fazendo; pois tinha bem ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, algo mais importante que o que ganharia fugindo dos problemas.

Apertou mais forte a mão de Draco, enquanto desparatavam de volta às proximidades de Hogwarts.

-O que foi?-ele ainda lhe perguntou.  
-Eu quero meu presente de três meses de namoro!  
-Então, espere até amanhã, sua menina ansiosa. Lembra-se? Só domingo.  
-Não é justo! Se desparatássemos pra Austrá-lia já seria "amanhã".  
-Mas estamos no meio da Inglaterra, contente-se. Afinal, as flores da primavera são muito mais bonitas que o outono de lá, né?  
-Sim!- Olhou para onde chegaram e sorriu, enquanto a brisa da primavera batia em seus cabelos. Abraçou o namorado bem forte e deixou sua cabeça se enterrar em seu peito, -Eu realmente amo esta tal de primavera!  
-O casalzinho poderia deixar pra fazer isso quando já tivermos entrado na escola?-Hermione gritou de longe.

Os dois sorriram e deram-se um beijo, que logo foi apartado pela morena que lhes jogara na cabeça várias pétalas de flor que saíam de sua varinha. Os três riram com a brincadeira, enquanto a morena limpou a sujeira que fizera no chão. Contudo, algumas continuaram no cabelo do casal

-Agora, vamos!-ela disse, voltando ao seu caminho e rindo.  
-Qual a graça? A piada já acabou...-Draco perguntou-lhe, já a seguindo.  
-Você tá cheio de pétalas rosas por todo cabelo! Ron iria amar essa cena.  
-Você morre e ele também, se isto vazar!-apontou para o casaco, também cheio, enquanto o sacudia.  
-Mas tá tão fofo!-Gina comentou.  
-Fofo é um filhotinho de coruja abandonado na rua. Isto aqui que sua amiga fez não é!  
-Bem que gostou...-Hermione comentou.  
-O que não finjo para agradar minha ruiva?-falou abrançando a mesma.  
-Só quero ver se também não tá fingindo que há um presente de três meses.  
-Dá pra esperar só mais um dia?  
-Ai, vocês dois vão voltar à cena "grude 100"?-a morena disse, fazendo cara de nojo, enquanto os outros dois riam.

Era uma linda tarde de primavera...

Continuará...

_Anita, 14/03/2007_


	6. Pétalas ao Chão

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**A Última  
Primavera**

**Capítulo 6 - Pétalas ao Chão**

**"unmei to deai to shitte itara  
motto zenryoku de koishiteta no ni...  
anata dake e no LOVE SONG  
mou ichido aitai**

_Se eu soubesse que você era o meu destino  
Teria te amado ainda mais com todas as minhas forças  
Uma canção de amor apenas para você  
Quero te encontrar mais uma vez"_  
(Maki Goto - Sayonara no Love Song)

Draco olhou para a própria mão e entortou a cabeça logo jogando-a para trás. Sentia-se um inútil sentado no chão perto da porta da Grifinória. As lágrimas não sairiam. Não se pudesse impedir. Só que o fato de estar no meio da passagem de todos os alunos não estava facilitando a manutenção de sua pose de inabalável. Todos o olhavam achando-o um louco com aquele anel na mão brilhando bem forte. Não era justo!

-Vamos, Malfoy, saia daqui. Já dissemos que minha irmã não está. - Ron Weasley deu-lhe um chute nas costas.  
-Não provoca, Ron, - Hermione interferiu, fazendo uma expressão irritada.  
-Ele acha que estou mentindo.  
-E se estivesse? Na condição em que a Gi está, explica-se muito bem por que namoraria um Malfoy. Você não tem o direito de saber sobre ela. - Harry Potter o encarou zangado com os olhos frios e cheios de bolsas fundas ao redor. Não estava dormindo direito, pelo jeito.

Malfoy virou a cara para o lado oposto, apertando bem forte o anel em suas mãos de forma a lhe causar dor. Imaginar o porquê das olheiras de Potter lhe trazia grande agonia, não queria pensar naquilo ou choraria bem ali na frente deles. Fazia três semanas que não via a menina... Lembrava-se, como se tivesse sido minutos atrás, de quando fora esperar Gina na frente daquele quadro de uma mulher gorda. Confiante quanto ao presente de três meses de namoro, mal podia esperar para vê-lo em seus dedos. Mas esperara, esperara, vira mil grifinórios entrarem e saírem. Por fim, Hermione aparecera:

"Como? Ninguém te contou?" Surpreendera-se com a presença do moço. Estava pálida e não parecia muito bem de saúde, mostrando que as notícias não seriam boas. "Gina foi internada em um hospital trouxa para tratamento. Ela passou muito mal desde que chegamos, então, o doutour Bollein a trancou lá e só sairá quando estiver forte o bastante."

Eles tinham aquele direito? Malfoy sentia o arrependimento e a culpa subirem-lhe a espinha: ele tivera a idéia de confiar Gina a trouxas. Só que a intenção era que ela não acabasse em St. Mungus e não que a perdesse de qualquer forma e para um lugar muito menos confiável e acessível. Hermione explicara que não poderia vê-la nesse tempo, pois atrapalharia o tratamento.

"No fim, eu realmente me importo com a ruivinha, hein?" concluiu, olhando o irmão mais velho preparar-se para outro chute, logo impedido pela namorada, que o enxotou para longe de Draco. Virou os olhos nublados para o quadro na parede ao lado e sentiu a simpatia da mulher gorda envolver-lhe. Uma amizade inesperada, assim como toda a tempestade que caía dentro de si.

Algo áspero foi pressionado contra sua testa.

-Cai fora. - Potter lhe deu um olhar gélido, muito pior que antes, pressionando mais o sapato contra sua testa. A cada dia que passava, parecia odiá-lo mais, pior ainda que o irmão de Gina.  
-Ei, será que dia algum você vai entender que a perdeu porque quis, Harry Potter?  
-Meu problema se resume a você. Saia do meu caminho.  
-Desculpa, não sabia que tinha algo com a parede atrás de mim. - Malfoy levantou-se, limpando a poeira das roupas. - Que os dois fiquem à vontade.

Harry lhe agarrou a gola da camisa e o puxou com força contra si, projetando ambos contra a dita-cuja.

-Olha, não tô a fim de ficar no meio do romance dos dois, deixa-me ir.  
-Malfoy, escute o que estou falando, porque é sério: ainda pretendo acabar contigo. Deixa a Gina em paz.  
-Como vai acabar comigo? Ainda sou intocável, Potter.  
-Não é o que me parece agora. - Apertou o tecido de sua blusa com a outra mão também.  
-E desde quando o cordeirinho virou o lobo no nosso pique-pega?  
-Esqueceu que quem pegou a presa foi você?

O loiro não se conteve e deu um soco bem na bochecha do outro, quase derrubando-o no chão. Quando deu por si, seu punho latejava e sua respiração estava ofegante. Agora era ele quem tinha Potter literalmente nas mãos e estava sendo muito mais agressivo que apenas empurrar contra uma parede. Seus olhos cinzentos recuperaram quase todo o foco roubado pelo momento de fúria e encontraram os de Potter. Draco caiu no chão pelo susto. Os olhos esmeralda estavam quase como os de uma boneca. Sem vida; desligados.

O que havia com ele? Parado ali, quase na mesma posição em que fora largado. Não iria se defender? Contra atacar? Não era a primeira briga de ambos, Draco sabia como era seu oponente.

-O que está havendo contigo, Cicatriz? - Perguntou mais para si, sabendo que não receberia resposta. O rapaz à sua frente parecia apenas um fantoche; era assustador. De repente um clarão de luz invadiu a mente do loiro e nem pôde filtrar a sugestão antes de chegar à sua boca: -Imperius! Você foi amaldiçoado!

Correu até o rapaz e o olhou de novo nos olhos, confirmando que aqueles não eram de Harry Potter. Mais parecia um corpo sem alma. Aquilo era a Imperius? Não podia crer que os efeitos fossem tão visíveis. Contudo, todo o comportamento irritadiço de Potter tinha que ter uma explicação mais simples que seu relacionamento com Gina, certo?

"Mas por que alguém o faria ficar irritado comigo por causa da Gina? Não faz sentido... Não com uma maldição assim!" De repente, Potter o empurrou de volta ao chão e levantou-se, indo embora como se o loiro nem ali estivesse. Malfoy, ainda sentado no chão, observou sem reclamar aonde o moreno ia; pois pretendia segui-lo.

--------------

Sim, mais um pouco. Era só sua marionete favorita andar mais um pouco por aqueles corredores estranhos para chegar a um quarto que se tornara familiar. Potter apertou o frasco que tinha no bolso, roubado da coleção de Severo Snape, e tentou segurar o próprio passo, mas nada que o tesouro encontrado por Lucio Malfoy não pudesse anular. Concentrou-se mais na magia que enviava pelo canal formado com a mente do rapaz e de alguma forma desligou a vontade própria deste. Que menino mais insistente... Ginevra era um robozinho muito melhor, uma pena não ter sabido disso antes.

Harry abriu a porta do quarto naquela mansão de horrores cheios de cortadores de gente chamados médicos e nem se mexeu ao contemplar o amor de sua vida ligado a inúmeros fios. O próprio Malfoy ficara espantado ao ver a cena na primeira vez. Máquinas fazendo barulhos do nada, uma água sumindo por uma agulha espetada no pulso da menina, um cheiro de nada que irritava seu nariz mesmo a distância... Por isso não gostava de trouxas, tudo parecia um espetáculo de pesadelos.

Olhando-a daquela forma, enfim, pronta para sumir da vida de seu filho, pensou em como teria sido mais fácil se houvesse se livrado dela assim que obtivera acesso à mente d'Aquele que Sobreviveu. Estava em suas mãos. Era só mandar que se jogasse da torre mais alta ou se amaldiçoasse. Que fosse! Nem sabia por que a poupara, talvez a felicidade de ter o menino de ouro nas pontas dos dedos o cegara. E agora seu erro voltava a toda contra ele. Namorando seu filho!? Nem que morresse no dia seguinte ele a deixaria novamente nas mãos do destino.

Ordenou que Potter lhe abrisse a boca e ali derramasse a poção assassina. A cada expiração que desse, sua energia se esvairia no ar e em menos de meia hora estaria esgotada. Morta. O que os trouxas chamariam de morte cerebral, talvez. Após constatar essa morte, Potter desligaria os aparelhos e asseguraria que nenhum trouxa interrompesse a morte definitiva. Sendo maior de idade, sua magia não seria detectada pelo Ministério, mas Malfoy decidira que usaria o mínimo possível ainda assim. E estava sendo um prazer observar a retirada da máscara de oxigênio, as gotas do veneno caindo por sua garganta...

Era o fim. Estava tudo acabado e Malfoy poderia prosseguir com seu plano de matar Dumbledore da mesma forma que fizera com Potter. Enfraquecerá o velho através do garoto, invadirá sua mente e a consumirá até chegar aonde Gina chegara: uma doença que nem mesmo a magia do bruxo que Lorde Voldemort temera pudesse curar. Segundo confirmara com a tal doença da Weasley, o amuleto deixava um efeito colateral que devia ser proporcional à intensidade do uso na cobaia. Mal podia esperar pela morte natural de Potter, a quem pretendia esgotar com todo o prazer.

O que estava havendo? Malfoy forçou sua magia, apertou com força o amuleto e deu grito a Harry Potter que lhe escutasse, mas não o lograva. Não conseguia nem mesmo ver o que ocorria, só sentia que a comunicação com o mundo dos trouxas estava cortada de todas as formas. Dumbledore? A professora de Transfiguração? Tentou mais uma vez o contato com o garoto da cicatriz, mas nada viera dali. Teria que esperar mais um tempo até descobrir o que o atrapalhara. Olhou para sua cela e suspirou. Mais uma vez fora deixado ao tédio.

--------------

Harry abriu os olhos para se perceber num quarto de hospital. Demorou uns segundos para assimilar a idéia de que era mesmo um hospital e não a enfermaria de Hogwarts. No fundo, sabia que era onde Gina estava internada e que a voz de Lúcio Malfoy tivera mais uma vez algo com aquilo, mas sua cabeça doía demais para lhe responder além do óbvio, como o que Malfoy fazia ali com um homem parecido com Papai Noel.

-É incrível o que um cabo de ferro pode fazer. - A voz cínica do loiro espetou seu ouvido. - O doutor Bollein está de parabéns por haver pensado tão rápido.  
-É claro, Gina não pode beber nada trazido de fora! - O "Papai Noel" falou, dando risadas. Beber? Então ela não-

-Mas ela bebeu sim aquele docinho que o Potter trouxe escondido.  
-Por sorte está bem!  
-Gina está? - Harry, enfim, perguntou.  
-Não por sua causa, desta vez, Cicatriz. Digo, por sua culpa, ela quase foi envenenada, né? Importa-se em explicar?  
-Sim. Porque você não acreditaria, não me apoiaria e ainda faria algo pior.  
-Que tal para o curandeiro dela? - Um homem jovem estava encostado à porta, aparentemente ouvindo toda a conversa. Os olhos do rapaz não entraram em foco o bastante para identificá-lo, mas pelo que dissera devia ser o senhor Locker.  
-Mais tarde. Quando nenhuma doninha estiver enfiando o focinho na conversa.

O outro senhor, vestido de branco, deu mais risadas e se despediu, dizendo ter mais pacientes para atender e pedindo desculpas pelo golpe. Pensando bem, a cabeça de Harry doía demais... O que realmente acontecera?

-Bem, senhor famoso Harry Potter, agradeça à intuição de seu amigo em te seguir e à do doutor Bollein, lembrem-me de apagar sua memória, por estranhar as roupas de vocês. Senão, Gina estaria morta neste momento. Não que ela realmente esteja bem, já que ainda bebeu um pouco daquela poção.  
-E aí?  
-Estou fazendo o possível para lhe aplicar o antídoto, mas ela não estava em condições de receber outro golpe assim, né? E por falar em golpes, tem certeza de que estava sob a influência da Imperius?  
-Fui eu quem concluí isso. - Draco levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi até a janela do quarto. - É isso, né?  
-Eu tinha certeza de que sim até perceber que seu amigo não está tão inconsciente assim de suas ações.

O silêncio se estabeleceu no recinto, os dois esperando que o curandeiro se explicasse, mas ele apenas deu de ombros. Explicou que como não presenciara também não podia dizer o que era, mas que Potter devia ter estado consciente o tempo todo, apenas sem o controle de seus próprios movimentos.

-Um voz... Ela me diz o que fazer. E eu não posso contrariá-la. - Harry abriu-se, sentindo-se péssimo por ter que ser exatamente na frente de Draco, o homem que provou ser melhor que ele aos olhos de Gina e por até ele próprio começar a dar razão à ex-namorada pela troca.  
-Eu gostaria que se submetesse a uns tratamentos, Potter. Creio que sofra do mesmo que Gina pelos sintomas que sinto em seu corpo. O próprio doutor Bollein comentou isso.  
-EU!?  
-Potter também vai morrer?  
-Não é pra sorrir, Malfoy!  
-Bem, não sou um dissimulado a ponto de conseguir conter a alegria.  
-Vai pro inferno.  
-Garotos! - Locker gritou, pondo as mãos para o alto, - Em todo caso, temos que falar com Dumbledore sobre o que aconteceu hoje e quero os depoimentos dos dois.

Ambos assentiram apreensivos. A idéia de que alguém poderia controlar pessoas e causar uma doença mortal como a de Gina causara nos dois rivais um nó muito parecido no estômago.

-E a Gina? - perguntou o moreno, olhando para as próprias mãos.  
-Sinto muito, mas até descobrirmos o que há contigo, a menina ficará isolada de todos. - Locker fechou os olhos e virou-se para a porta, pedindo que Malfoy voltasse com ele até o castelo de Hogwarts. - E você, Potter, descanse aqui no hospital que pediremos que alguém o busque pela manhã. Tenha toda a sua história pronta até lá, escutou?  
-Sim...

Toda a situação parecia em um clima decisivo em que se descobria o que causara aquilo à Gina. No entanto, a cura estava cada vez mais distante e complexa. Harry ainda não conseguia acreditar no que descobrira com a internação da ex-namorada. Uma doença terminal... E agora tinha certeza de que era o culpado de tudo aquilo. Aquele médico trouxa o devia ter matado de vez.

Seu peito apertava, mas a dor na cabeça era tão forte que adormeceu sem notar.

-------------------

Dumbledore olhou para o loiro mais uma vez enquanto Locker terminava a narração dando notícias do estado em que Harry fora deixado no hospital trouxa. O que mais o surpreendera, sem dúvidas, seria o fato de Malfoy ter seguido o rival até lá. Sem que o próprio pai notasse, sem que Harry notasse, ou mesmo Dumbledore.

-Uma noite e tanto, -pronunciou-se ao sentir o silêncio à sua espera.  
-Malfoy deveria ter avisado a alguém sobre isso em vez de ir sozinho!- Minerva estava vermelha e seu coque um pouco bagunçado.  
-Sim, eu concordo, mas entendo que ele não o tenha feito. - Dumbledore olhou para a janela de sua sala e perguntou-se o que fazer agora. - O que Harry disse sobre a menina?  
-Gina?  
-Claro, Malfoy, ele queria matá-la, né?  
-Mas, professor, Potter não estava sendo ele mesmo.  
-Ele estava consciente, certo? - Olhou para Locker até que este assentisse e voltou a encarar o loiro: - Então, ele deve saber de muito.  
-Harry Potter virá assim que obtiver alta, - falou o curandeiro.  
-Malfoy, não irá me responder?  
-Eu realmente não sei...- Seus olhos cinzentos faziam voltas olhando para baixo e estava suando consideravelmente.  
-É melhor ir para sua Casa descansar, então. Amanhã converso com Harry e teremos o quadro completo para provar ao Ministério que precisaremos isolar Lúcio ainda mais.  
-Professor Dumbledore!- Minerva fez gestos apontando para o mais jovem da sala.  
-É apenas para a segurança de Gina e de todos desta escola. Agora, por favor, preciso conversar a sós com o senhor Locker. Agradeço sua cooperação, Malfoy.

Draco abaixou ainda mais a cabeça enquanto saía do lugar cheio de coisas estranhas. Tudo aquilo lhe deixara mais ciente de que era provável que nunca mais veria Gina. Este pensamento o assustava demais. Sendo guiado pela professora até a porta de sua Casa, uma pergunta lhe surgiu à mente: Por que seu pai queria matá-la? Sempre pensara que seu relacionamento era benéfico à família; assim sua mãe também dissera, mas não fora o que o pai achara. Por quê? As peças se recusavam a encaixar-se.

Entrou em seu quarto e pegou uma folha de papel para escrever à mãe. Não. Aquilo não bastaria. Mas como ir até a Mansão Malfoy àquela hora? E por que o pressentimento de que Narcissa saberia de algo? Definitivamente, não era daquela forma que solucionaria o problema. "Droga! Se eu fizer isso-" Pensando assim, saiu novamente da Casa Sonserina e tomou o caminho que se usasse mais uma vez iria decorá-lo. Sem muitos erros estava de volta ao quarto de hospital onde Harry se encontrava deitado com os olhos esmeralda bem abertos, olhando o teto.

-Achei que voltaria, - disse o moreno, - Só cochilei e me veio esse pensamento.  
-Sério? Então por que não me poupou o trabalho já me falando o que quero saber?  
-Pergunte.  
-O que meu pai tem a ver com toda a história?  
-Eu sou o culpado. Para chegar a mim, ele passou por Gina e por conta disso ela está pra morrer.  
-Sem lamentações; meu pai está longe demais para "passar por Gina".  
-Ele não gostou de saber que os dois estão juntos e quis matá-la de uma vez. Mas nunca o conseguiria se por minha causa não tivesse ficado tão doente.  
-Eu quero saber "como".  
-Aí já está perguntando demais, Malfoy. O que fará com isso? Duvido que você possa impedi-lo e acho que, com relação, à Gina já é tarde demais.  
-Bem, não sou eu que estou olhando o teto de um hospital. Vou dar um jeito.  
-Gina piorou muito... O doutor Bollein passou aqui há pouco; ele a examinou antes de ser transferida e disse que o desafio parece tê-lo vencido. O que o grande Draco Malfoy pode fazer que nem o melhor de St. Mungus, o senhor Locker, pôde?

Draco caiu no chão, encarando o corpo quase inerte do rival. O plano de Dumbledore parecia ser impedir que maior dano fosse causado por seu pai; não incluía salvar Gina. Abaixou a cabeça entre as pernas ficando em posição fetal. Não podia desistir agora tão perto de entender a tal doença! Mas sentia-se ainda mais novo do que era; apenas uma criança querendo ganhar o mundo. E encarar seu pai de frente? Mal se reconhecia, pensando bem, por que pensava daquela forma, contra a própria natureza? Se Lúcio fazia aquilo, era pelo bem de sua família. Impedi-lo para salvar Gina, se é que seria possível, seria egoísmo seu, seria acabar mais ainda com os Malfoys.

Voltou a olhar Harry, deitado como quando entrara no quarto, e chegou a uma conclusão. Não conseguia explicar-se, mas também ficaria daquela forma se fosse o responsável pela morte de Gina. Doeria muito. E ainda tinha o contrato em que se comprometera a ajudá-la. Não mentiria para si próprio que esta era a razão, todavia, o contrato existia para justificá-lo sobre o que fosse que acontecesse. "É, mesmo nesta situação, ainda penso em como manter a pose," pensou, rindo-se.

-Potter.  
-Hm?  
-Disse que Gina seria transferida.  
-É. O doutor-  
-Quer dizer que há chances de ela ainda estar aqui, né? O Locker que deve transferi-la pessoalmente! E ele tá com o velho.  
-Hã?  
-Já estou indo. E me recuso a desejar-lhe melhoras!

E saiu correndo até o quarto onde estivera antes, quando seguira Harry Potter. Ir até ela seria renovar seus espíritos. Precisava muito vê-la. E ainda tinha que lhe entregar o presente conforme prometera! "Gina, fique bem quietinha aí," pensou, enquanto tentava se achar pelos corredores cheios de trouxas perplexos com sua presença. "Não vai ser desta vez que vai conseguir me abandonar porque não tô a fim de pagar o seu funeral sabia?"

---------------

O refeitório estava cheio de alunos gritando e bagunçando durante o café-da-manhã. Nem Harry nem Malfoy se encontravam no local, o que não ajudou a aflição de Hermione. A dor de cabeça que as reclamações do namorado também não estava cooperando para que seu cérebro juntasse as peças do que havia ocorrido. O certo era que a ausência dos dois rivais eternos não era uma coincidência, nem fato ignorável.

-Por que eu não fico sabendo de nada!?-Ron continuava, enquanto se empanturrava de comida, - Tudo é Harry e Malfoy. Tudo. Dumbledore nunca quer saber da gente, né?  
-Não, normalmente ficamos sabendo, sim.  
-Pelo Harry.  
-Com a permissão de Dumbledore.  
-Poxa, desta vez tem a ver com a minha irmã!  
-Como sabe?  
-Eu o vi! O curandeiro dela estava por aqui. Por que outro motivo seria, né?  
-Olá, crianças.

Os dois olharam assustados para trás, onde a professora McGonnagal lhes sorria, chamando que a acompanhassem. Ronny deu um "até que enfim", mas a morena franziu a testa. Más notícias? Péssimas? Poderiam ver Gina? Poucas vezes foram autorizados a ir até seu hospital e não puderam ficar por muito tempo. A senhora à frente parou de repente e abriu uma porta quase que aleatoriamente. Lá estava o rapaz com o aspecto cansado e até mais magro, o que era estranho considerando que o haviam visto no dia anterior.

Ambos correram até Harry perguntando o que lhe acontecera, mas fora a própria McGonnagal quem explicou o heroísmo de Draco Malfoy, quase como se indagasse aos dois namorados se havia algum risco de estarem sendo controlados da mesma forma que o amigo. Hermione balançou a cabeça olhando para as mãos.

-Eu já devia imaginar... - Cerrou os punhos bem forte.  
-O quê? - Harry e Ronny perguntaram.  
-Era claro que tinha algo errado com o Harry. Tudo estava errado com ele!  
-Eu devo ficar bem agora. Dumbledore está me ensinando oclumencia de novo e aquela voz não vai mais me importunar.  
-E vai desistir tão fácil assim? Essa pessoa? - Hermione segurou-lhe a mão, olhando-lhe sem hesitar.  
-É! E você também. - O ruivo apontou-lhe na testa. - Vai só baixar a cabeça? Cara, o mundo virou ao avesso e quem salvou o dia foi Malfoy...  
-Ron. Não está bravo comigo? Por minha culpa-  
-Vocês três, escutem! - a professora os interrompeu com uma expressão de brava, apesar de seus olhos entregarem seu estado emocionado, - O professor Dumbledore quer que um vigie o outro. Isso mesmo. A senhorita Granger pressentiu que algo errado ocorria com Potter. Desta vez, você irá se reportar a mim. Vamos lutar contra esse homem juntos, entenderam?  
-E a Gina? - perguntou Ronny.  
-Sua irmã está isolada de todos. Até chegarmos ao fim dessa história.  
-Ela vai ficar bem, né?  
-Largue essa cara de calouro largado na floresta, Weasley, e comecem se interrogando sobre as chances de vocês dois também terem sido atingidos. A suspeita é de que a primeira vítima tenha sido exatamente sua irmã.  
-Então essa doença pode-  
-Exato, senhorita Granger.  
-E Harry...  
-É outro motivo para o isolarmos nesta sala. O senhor Locker já o está tratando da mesma forma que Gina. Tudo deve ficar bem.

Os três assentiram. Logo depois, a professora disse que faltava o quarto do grupo dos encrenqueiros e que iria procurar Malfoy com a sua parte da missão. Ficando a sós, o grupo se viu jogado para trás. Mas se aquilo ajudava Gina, era o que fariam. Pelo menos daquela vez pretendiam obedecer todas as ordens que receberam.

Mesmo com quase todo o mistério solucionado, o mal pressentimento de Hermione não a abandonara. Olhando o namorado e o melhor amigo com expressões de quem não tinham mais o que fazer, ela própria teve que se contentar com aquilo e confiar nos adultos. Todavia, no fundo, torcia para que o sumiço de Malfoy fosse uma boa notícia. Não gostava da idéia de ficar atrás, cega quanto a como Gina estava e a quem era esse homem.

Segurou forte a mão do Ronny e desejou que a conexão de irmãos deles lhe permitisse ter certeza de que Gina estava bem. De que desta vez sua intuição estava enganada. Pois esta gritava cada vez mais alto que os problemas ainda não chegaram ao fim apenas com aquilo. Olhou pela janela daquela sala não utilizada pela escola e percebeu que os passarinhos voavam livremente de flor em flor. Já era primavera?

----------------

Draco se aproximou do leito onde a menina estava ficando um tanto surpreso ao perceber que seus olhos estavam bem abertos, atentos para o teto acima de si. Estava realmente acordada? Após a noite anterior, o loiro não imaginava que veria seus olhos tão cedo entrando naquele quarto. Olhou atrás de si para ter certeza de que ninguém ainda vinha levá-la ao tal esconderio e voltou-se de novo para a frágil menina largada naquele leito.

-Não achava que poderia vir... - disse ela, ainda sem olhá-lo de volta.  
-Nem eu; será que se confundiram com as ordens e invés de aumentar, jogaram a segurança a zero?  
-Não sou nada tão importante.  
-Não é o que todos os outros pensam.

Um silêncio seguiu-se ao comentário. O rapaz aproximou-se ainda mais e ajoelhou-se, pegando a mão gelada nas suas e tentando aquecê-las. Como sentira sua falta...! Tocá-la após tanto tempo parecia por um lado surreal e por outro trazia a sensação de que haviam se falado horas atrás apenas.

-Agora falta pouco. - Gina virou um pouco a cabeça em sua direção; seus olhos estavam quase transbordando em lágrimas.  
-Vamos dar um jeito! Mesmo que Potter tenha atrapalhado tudo.  
-Não vamos mais nos ver.  
-Quê? Ha! Acha que Dumbledore pode me impedir?  
-Eu pedi a ele.  
-Mas eu estou aqui. Nem você pode fazê-lo, Gina. Vou ficar ao seu lado, mesmo que te isolem numa bola ou te ponham mais feitiços de proteção que Hogwarts.  
-Eu lhe pedi que deixasse-me vê-lo mais uma vez, se assim o quisesse. Só que esta é a última.  
-Como assim?

Estendeu suas mãos, que haviam ficado ainda mais finas durante a internação, e passou a acariciar seus cabelos. Esforçou-se, então, para bagunçá-los, mas a energia necessária para tal lhe fora excessiva, então recolheu o membro para junto de sua camisola. Draco reparou o quanto havia emagrecido por todo o corpo; suas bochechas sumiram para dar lugar a olhos quase transparecendo por sua pele, não mais tão corada. Gina definitivamente parecia doente agora.

Foi um esforço sobre-humano expulsar tais pensamentos e voltar àquela conversa maluca de não mais se verem. Nada fazia sentido. Era o momento em que ela mais precisaria de companhia; ele próprio nunca quisera tanto estar com aquela ruiva. Por quê? Levou a própria mão, não muito mais quente que a dela, até aqueles fios ruivos recebendo protestos da menina que não a tocasse. Mesmo assim, ele afastou seus braços e pôs agora as duas mãos, impacientes para tocar aqueles cabelos em que ele tanto gostava de mexer.

Poucos segundos depois, caiu no chão. Uma força arrasadora o afastara da enferma. Olhando para as próprias mãos, percebeu que uma volumosa mecha vermelha vinha nelas.

-Seus cabelos!  
-Eu tentei lhe dizer! Draco, por favor, fique quieto. Não vamos mais nos ver e é isso. Entendeu? Todos ficarão felicíssimos com isso e eu principalmente.  
-Por que estão caindo!? O que esses caras te fizeram? Ou foi Potter?  
-Não. É normal... É o curso da doença. No momento, também não tenho mais estabilidade nos meus pés. Meu corpo parece que quer morrer antes de mim. Não está sendo nada bonito, né? Por isso, não tenho mais tempo para brincar contigo. Depois de hoje, não me procure mais e apenas cumpra com o restante do contrato.  
-Você tem que lutar!  
-Como? Mais do que já estou fazendo? Aqui no hospital conheci uns trouxas que estão muito piores, tomando remédios horríveis para permanecerem vivos. E minha doença não é muito diferente daquilo. Muitos deles desistem no meio do tratamento e vão para casa viver com um curto tempo de vida, mas sem os remédios. Outros ainda se matam. Eu dizer que vou morrer é puro realismo, Draco, não pessimismo. Sinto muito por metê-lo nesta confusão; não devíamos ter começado algo que teria um fim tão feio como este.  
-Gina...

Balançou a cabeça tentando assimilar o que tinha ali. Mesmo o que estava em suas mãos parecia irreal, apesar de tocar aqueles cabelos e de ainda poder sentir o cheiro da menina ali, levantar os olhos era como notar que pouco a pouco ela não mais estava. Partes dela se misturavam à natureza morta ao redor de si a cada segundo, tornando-se invisíveis ou indistintíveis para ele. Como as pétalas que dançavam no ar naquela estação logo se misturariam à terra, seria verdade que em pouco tempo, mesmo a Gina na sua frente sumiria? Ainda sabendo daquilo meses antes, era como se não o soubesse até então. Ou se nunca o pudesse saber.

-Terminar assim parece lugar-comum. Será que não podemos ser um pouco diferente disso? - ainda perguntou, olhando para o chão de onde não conseguia se levantar.  
-Vai ver é lugar-comum por ser exatamente a coisa certa, né? É como penso.  
-Gina, o que aconteceu para te fazer mudar de idéia assim? Achei que você só não queria que os outros soubessem, que não se importava comigo.  
-Eu passei a me importar. Não é óbvio? Draco, é com você que mais me importo!  
-Se estivesse no meu lugar, aceitaria tão facilmente?  
-Não.  
-Não consigo acreditar que se importe comigo. E se isso for verdade, eu diria que há outra parte que está mentindo dentro de você. - Limpou os olhos embaçados no próprio braço.  
-Draco! Chega! Vá embora logo!  
-Ficou tão forte de repente... Foi o que eu disse que te deu forças? - De alguma forma, ele ainda pôde dar um sorriso bem leve.  
-Sim. Porque já está me irritando. Você é que não se importa comigo; me deixando nervosa assim só me fará mal. Viu? Outro motivo para não te ter aqui. E pare de sorrir assim, Draco Malfoy!  
-Não gosta deste meu sorriso, né? Sabe, antes de namorarmos era o único que eu conseguia dar. Será que agora também será assim de novo? Este sorriso dissimulado, irônico...  
-Eu o amo, Draco. Por isso não o dê. Pare de balançar na minha frente tudo o que estou perdendo...- Seu rosto estava encharcado de lágrimas, que faziam todas as curvas da fraqueza que a vencia até a cama. - Por favor, pare de sorrir assim, como só você sabe fazer.  
-Acho que é melhor não nos vermos mais. Você tem razão, Gi. - Levantou-se enfim e ficou a observá-la em silêncio, como forma de gravar melhor sua imagem. - Mas você tem que fazer uma última coisa por mim.  
-O que é? - Gina não lhe olhou de volta, estava de novo observando o teto em melancolia.  
-Me contar o que aconteceu para querer me largar. Digo, o que realmente aconteceu.  
-Eu me lembrei. De tudo.

Continuará...

_Anita, 22/12/2007_

_Notas da Autora:_

_Quem sabe este será meu penúltimo capítulo para esta fic? É isto o que quero enquanto escrevo estas notas. Mesmo assim, há um quê de nostalgia enquanto as escrevo, porque está acabando, é quase o fim. Sim, meus planos vão até o 7, se passar disso, no oito acaba, não há nada mais para dizer sobre o amor da Gina e do Draco._

_Mas enquanto eu ainda tenho a atenção de meus amados leitores, quero agradecê-los por chegarem até aqui! Tanto em minha vida mudou desde que comecei a fic; eu mesma mudei! Espero que de alguma forma esta fic também os tenha mudado. Ou pelo menos os deixem ansiosos pelo fim. Mesmo que não acabe no sétimo, estamos no fim, e é uma vitória _

_Para mais fics minhas, visitem o Olho Azul http:// olhoaazul. here. ws recém reformado e para sugestões, opiniões, críticas construtivas e etcs o meu e-mail é anitafiction yahoo. com leio tudo que for interessante!_


	7. Amor Cultivado

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**A Última  
Primavera**

**Capítulo 7 - Amor Cultivado**

_"_**Saigo no egao da to shitte itara  
motto atamannaka yakitsuzuketa no ni  
towa wo negau LOVE SONG  
mou aenai no ne **_Se eu soubesse que seria seu último sorriso  
Eu o teria gravado melhor em minha mente  
Minha canção de amor deseja pela eternidade  
Não poderemos nos de novo, né?"   
(Maki Goto - Sayonara no Love Song) _

Dumbledore manteve o olhar fixo no pequeno homem à sua frente. Repetiu o que queria, recebendo mais uma negativa. Como podia ser tão difícil? Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e cruzou o braço. Aquela não era sua primeira vez em Azkaban para ver Lúcio Malfoy, nem a primeira que lhe negavam o contato desejado. Como aquela pessoa tão inflexível poderia ter sido escolhido o diretor de uma prisão tão importante?

Um mês havia se passado desde o ataque de Potter à pequena Weasley e desde que o esquema de segurança, que consistia em os três amigos se observarem um ao outro, fora montado; Malfoy não tentara mais atacar utilizando o rapaz. A preocupação de Dumbledore ainda se explicava pelo perigo de outro aluno estar sendo feito de vítima. Harry começara na semana anterior a apresentar os mesmos sintomas que Ginevra tivera no início, mas a progressão da estranha doença ficava a cada momento mais rápida. Com tudo aquilo se somando, Dumbledore mal conseguia dormir à noite por medo de ser despertado pela morte de qualquer um dos dois ou até de um terceiro inocente. Olhou para a porta que se abrira de repente. O Ministro em pessoa enfim lhe atendera as súplicas e aparecera para ordenar ao diretor que permitisse a visita de Dumbledore para fazer uma revista mais rigorosa na cela de Malfoy. Com um sorriso triunfante, após tantos meses indo a Azkaban e voltando de mãos vazias, o poderoso bruxo conseguiu entrar na perigosa prisão. Todavia, de nada adiantou. Lúcio Malfoy conseguira de alguma forma se adiantar à visita e o resultado da revista foram apenas objetos comuns a prisioneiros. A única diferença era o rosto feliz do próprio, ele lhe passara a perna e sairia impune dali. Muito pior, Dumbledore perdera o pouco que conquistara com a vinda do Ministro com relação ao diretor da prisão; fora sua última chance com Malfoy e falhara. Sentou-se, já fora da ala dos prisioneiros e observou o semblante pesado do Ministro. -Tentamos, pelo menos, - disse-lhe o mesmo.  
-De alguma forma, Malfoy se livrou do objeto.  
-Não se preocupe, Alvo, vou continuar a investigar todos os outros. Lúcio tem um histórico de se livrar das coisas que o incriminam.   
-Não estará aqui. Isso ficou bastante óbvio pela sua expressão.  
-Fará bem tentar, pelo menos.  
-Onde mais...?   
-Perguntemos a quem o conhece bem, talvez nos dêem uma dica.  
-Muito obrigado por vir, Ministro. - Dumbledore estendeu-lhe a mão e se despediu. Tão cedo a grande arma de Malfoy não voltaria àquela ilha. Ainda estava saindo de lá quando o pequeno diretor o parou, indo correndo em sua direção. Gritava para lhe esperar, mas desmaiou antes que o alcançasse. De alguma forma, por intuição ou por conhecimento, o quebra-cabeças estava montado: fora aquele o homem que Malfoy usara para se livrar de tudo. Entrou correndo com o homem no colo e ficou com ele na enfermaria até que o curandeiro da prisão lhe pedisse que o deixasse dormir sossegado. Assim que se livrou daquele pequeno contratempo, avançou até a sala que tanto vira enquanto tentava alcançar Malfoy para procurar a tão querida pista do paradeiro da tábua de salvação de Malfoy. "Aonde você a deixou, Lúcio?" pensou, revirando os documentos mais recentes. Um objeto acabou por lhe chamar atenção, o livro de visitas. Algo tão valioso teria de ser entregue em mãos. E lá estava o nome que procurava. Poucos dias após o fiasco da tentativa de envenenar Ginevra Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy estivera em Azkaban a pretexto de ver o marido, mas teve sua visita negada e apenas deixara um bilhete sobre um possível casamento do filho. Um plano perfeito. O objeto estava com a pessoa em que Lúcio mais podia confiar, sua própria esposa, cuja casa sequer andava sendo revistada desde o início do namoro de Draco com Gina. Era perturbador como Lúcio usava a menina até não poder mais. Mesmo algo tão mal-querido por ele servira-lhe de ajuda. "Isto também quer dizer que não estamos a salvo dos ataques. Narcissa é tão perigosa quanto o marido..." pensou, fechando o livro. Precisaria respirar um pouco em Hogwarts para não deixar escapar de novo aquele misterioso objeto.

-----------------

Gina sentiu as mãos cuidadosas da curandeira que a acompanhava durante todo a noite levantá-la para que se banhasse. Seu corpo estava a cada dia mais fraco e terminar com Draco da forma como fizera não lhe ajudara. Durante todo o mês, tivera pesadelos do quanto chorara, apesar de ter ensaiado tão cuidadosamente aquela cena. Diria o quanto não queria mais vê-lo, o quanto prolongarem aquele namoro a faria sofrer e de último caso mostraria como já não era ela mesma. Sentiu a toalha gelada passar por seu corpo, cansado demais para sequer arrepiar-se apropriadamente. Como ele estaria agora? Namorando outra? Talvez Pansy... Depois do que contara... Não imaginava que teria que dizer tanto. Como Draco descobriu que algo havia mudado ainda lhe era um mistério. Certo que era um loiro muito observador, mas não era para ter aquele tipo de sensibilidade. No fim, Gina fora forçada a lhe contar tudo de que se lembrou. Os olhos do rapaz apenas cresciam a cada palavra do que ela fez a Harry enquanto controlada por aquela voz terrível.

Ainda não tinha certeza de como tudo começou, quando se deu conta já estava brigando a cada segundo com Harry, dizendo-lhe coisas que não queria, agindo como uma garota mimada que só o provocava. Cruzava os braços para o que lhe pedia e, quando saíam os dois sozinhos por Hogsmeade, nem deixava que ele a beijasse. Tudo porque a voz lhe mandava. "Provoque-o mais", "marque um encontro naquele lugar afastado", "conte a Potter como o acha patético". E Gina obedecia sem hesitar, ainda que estivesse se quebrando por dentro, não tinha forças para contrariar Lúcio Malfoy. Houve um dia que sempre estranhou ao lembrar-se dele quando já estava com Draco. Marcaram de ir até a cabana de Hagrid fazer um lanche para o qual o professor convidara o casal. Gina foi com uma roupa bastante curta e estava falando insinuadoramente com vários rapazes quando Harry chegou. Ainda despediu-se com um beijo na bochecha de um quando olhou para o então namorado: "Como diabos consegue se atrasar tanto?", passou pela frente do moço e seguiu o caminho: "Vamos logo pra chatice..." ajustando mais a saia. Harry pegou-lhe pelo braço e a jogou contra a parede, pedindo que pusesse algo pelo menos nas pernas, mas Gina respondeu-lhe que se era para se dar a tanto trabalho, preferia voltar a se divertir como estava até o namorado chegar. Depois, esquecera-se de tudo o que fizera e, sempre que pensava naquele dia, tudo do que se lembrava era de como Harry a puxara pelo braço em direção à Casa de Grifinória e a mandara subir para o quarto. E um novo apagão, agora Gina sabia o que houvera.   
-Tome um banho e descanse, - Harry lhe disse, apontando para o dormitório feminino.  
-Potter, não seria melhor dar uma surra logo numa garota tão travessa.  
-Não quero conversar contigo.  
-Ainda não? Então acho que terei que brincar mais um pouco com a sua namorada. Então, ele a abraçou, gritando por seu nome. Fora inútil, Malfoy logo lhe ordenou que Gina o socasse. -Isso é lição o bastante por hoje, Potter? Posso não entrar na sua mente, mas nesta aqui eu faço como quero. - Gina passou direto pelo namorado e saiu da Casa. O apagão ia até quando acordou em sua cama com lágrimas no rosto de tanto chorar para Malfoy parar com aquilo. Mas demorou muito até que parasse. Sempre estava discutindo com Harry, provocando-o e pensando bem, era visível como a relação o desgastara. Chegara mesmo a traí-lo duas vezes, de forma que visse tudo. Nem sempre Lúcio a dominava, havia dias de folga, mas como Harry distinguiria? Não conseguia contar e nem queria preocupá-lo, tão emaranhada já estava por todo aquele controle mental. Mesmo quando Harry lhe perguntava se alguém lhe fazia algum mal, Gina não podia responder e com o tempo essas foram se transformando em um grupo de perguntas estranhas de um ciumento. E não o que era na verdade: suas suspeitas de Gina estar sendo controlada por alguém. Não, a ruiva estava muito cega depois de terminado o relacionamento para dar qualquer crédito às infrutíferas tentativas de Harry para curá-la. Tudo acabou em um ciclo invencível em que os dois ficaram exaustos. Violentos demais um com o outro para aquela continuar a ser a relação saudável e linda que tiveram nos priemrios vezes, antes de aquela voz atrapalhar tudo. Em um dos dias em que Malfoy a deixou em paz, Gina decidiu que era hora de porem tudo em pratos limpos. Teria que vencer aquele bloqueio de algum forma, pelo bem do amor dos dois. -Harry!- Acenou para o moreno, tentando pôr um sorriso em seu rosto cansado de lutar contra as lembranças de tantas brigas que andaram tendo por sua causa.   
-O que queria conversar?  
-Sabe aquilo que sempre me pergunta? - Sentaram-se na grama, o outono estava quase no fim, por isso não poderiam fazer aquilo mais por muito tempo.  
-Então, consegue lembrar-se de algo estranho?  
-Sim, eu- Sua garganta ficou seca e os ecos daquela voz voltaram para que não contasse. Tinha que lutar! - Eu. Sim. Eu- Não conseguia sair daquela repetição... Nem mexer a cabeça. Calafrios percorriam todo seu corpo e, quando deu por si, estava com uma das mãos no pescoço de Harry e a outra em um graveto que devia estar jogado no chão.  
-Vai me acertar com isso? - O moço não parecia desesperado. Era tão comum assim tentar matá-lo?

Jogou-se para trás e, mais uma vez, surpreendera-se. No fundo de sua cabeça, ecos das ordens de Lúcio Malfoy repetiam-se: "acabe logo com sua vida, menina inútil". Conseguia quase sentir a ponta do graveto na própria garganta quando Harry o tomou com força, arranhando sua mão. -O que pensa que está fazendo!? - perguntou-lhe, jogando longe a iminente arma.  
-Eu não sei... - Gina não pôde mais conter as lágrimas. Em pensar que sentia-se tão forte quando acordara! Tudo fora ilusão, mesmo não estando ali, os vestígios que Lúcio deixara em sua mente eram tão fortes que a faziam senti-la embaralhada, fora de ordem.  
-Eu desisto... Seus olhos encararam os do rapaz, que olhavam para baixo, para as próprias mãos. -Escutou o que estou dizendo?! - Dessa vez, ele estava gritando como se fosse para o Lorde das Trevas. - Eu de-sis-to. Isto já foi longe demais, não tem como. Se for para escolher entre o bem da Gina e ser um bom menino; eu a escolho mil vezes caso necessário. Contanto que ela fique a salvo... Foi quando acordaram pelo fim do namoro. Até lembrar-se de tudo, Gina nunca desconfiara que Harry abria mão do próprio corpo por sua vida; suas lembranças sempre diziam que estava tudo terminado pelo bem de sua amizade. E, a partir daquele dia, nunca mais ouvira Malfoy; por isso, não teve como saber que o homem não se esquecera de seus planos, apenas dera o próximo passo, levando consigo o rapaz que então ela mais amava. Tantos meses depois... Tantos meses e um novo amor para fazer com que Gina entendesse todos seus sentimentos quando ouvira que iria morrer. No fundo, alegrara-se com a perspectiva porque fizera mal demais a quem lhe importava e merecia aquele castigo. Era estranho que agora lembrando-se de tudo, percebesse que fora uma idéia boba. Harry estava sempre tão triste quando ia visitá-la no hospital dos trouxas e seu irmão e Hermione... Todos! Tinha que suportar aquilo. Olhou para a curandeira terminando seu banho com plantas medicinais enviadas com carinha pela Professora Sprout de Hogwarts. Aquilo ardia depois de um tempo de aplicado, mas tinha que suportar. Era o melhor tratamento que poderiam lhe dar para curar a sujeira que deixaram em seu corpo. -Vou matá-lo!- Draco dissera em resposta naquela dia.  
-Ele é seu pai... E não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo com o amuleto.  
-Amuleto?  
-Um dia ele me disse que era o que usava.  
-Que seja, vou fazer picadinho dele.  
-Não. Vai me prometer paz. Quero descansar, tudo isto...  
-Sim. Gina, vou seguir o que me pede simplesmente por que é o que está me pedindo! - Deitou em seu peito, parecendo estar dosando a quantidade de peso que colocava no frágil apoio.   
-Obrigada... Ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos. Draco foi o que tomou a iniciativa de se levantar e sem qualquer palavra plantou-lhe um tenro e demorado beijo nos lábios. Foram as últimas palavras, ainda que sem som, trocadas pelo casal. Quase como se estivessem selando o fim do acordo, despediram-se sem se olhar e a porta daquele hospital se fechou. Todas as noites depois disso, Gina sonhava com aquele beijo; o presente que o loiro lhe deixou antes de partir para sempre. Nunca mais se veriam e aquilo lhe dava um grande aperto no peito. Com o tempo, deixou de se importar que não tivesse mais cabelos, nem forças para se mexer, ou sua pele cheirasse à morte que as manchas roxas que lhe cobriam anunciavam; só queria sentir de novo aqueles lábios trêmulos... que apenas sentiria em sonhos até o fim de sua vida. -Falta só um mês... - Mesmo que o dissesse em voz alta, seu corpo todo tinha certeza de que os cálculos da Madame Pomfrey estiveram errados. Mal podia garantir que acordaria no dia seguinte após seus lindos sonhos com Draco. Olhou para o anel que ele lhe deixou na mão, parecia tão distante o dia em que ela lhe cobrara aquele presente...

------------------

Os quatro estavam bem quietos ouvindo a mais uma espécie de palestra que Minerva McGonnagal vinha fazendo semanalmente sobre como deviam se vigiar e cooperar com os adultos quanto ao que descobrissem quando uma segunda voz passou pela da idosa professora. Era o diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, com o rosto ainda mais abatido que o de Harry, apesar de não estar doente. -Podemos conversarmos?

Todos se olharam e depois para McGonnagal, claramente assustada com a interrupção. Ela cumprimentou o outro e ofereceu-lhe o próprio assentou, gesto prontamente recusado pelo ancião. -Faz uma semana que estive em Azkaban para visitar o pai de Draco Malfoy, - começou dizendo, - E, para minha surpresa, não havia qualquer meio disponível a ele para ampliar sua magia da forma como presenciou, Potter.  
-Não quer dizer que não exista. - O rapaz logo jogou o corpo para frente, mas sentiu a fraqueza da doença impedir que se levantasse.  
-Sei. Estou apenas prestando contas, meu caro.  
-Depois de uma semana? - Malfoy interrompeu, recebendo um sorriso como resposta.  
-Por mais que eu tenha pensado, não encontrei uma solução que não requeresse coadjuvantes. - Dumbledore mostrou com a magia a planta de uma casa brilhando dourado bem no meio dos cinco ouvintes.  
-Professor! Nós devemos ajudá-los, não estas crianças. Entrarei em contato com a Ordem e-  
-Minerva, por favor. Não haverá como. Além do mais, quero que o mínimo de pessoas saibam disto.  
-É a Mansão! - Malfoy apontou para as escadas e traçou um caminho até seu quarto, então voltou a olhar para o Professor.  
-Sim, é onde está o que procuro. Bem guardado por sua mãe. Os três outros olharam ainda mais curiosos quanto a por que pedir aquilo justo para Draco. Por que não o deixar de fora? Mesmo que sua presença ajudasse, ainda assim, não era confiável o bastante para nada que envolvesse trabalho de equipe. -Sei em que estão pensando, -o diretor adiantou-se, - mas não podemos falhar nesta pequena missão. Ou Narcissa trocará o objeto de lugar assim que nos descobrir. Por isso, devemos usar o meio mais rápido e ele seria o próprio Draco. Aliás, tem que ser hoje.  
-E onde os outros entram? - perguntou o mesmo, franzindo a sobrancelha.  
-Precisará de reforço. Exceto que Potter não está incluindo.  
-O quê?! Por que eu não?   
-Iria atrasar seus amigos da forma como está. Quero que fique com o senhor Locker, o próximo passo após a invasão à Mansão Malfoy. Continuaram conversando sobre o plano até após perto do anoitecer, quando decidiram que já era hora. Hermione e Rony se desaparataram junto com Draco próximos à entrada da mansão e ficaram esperando do lado de fora que ele voltasse com os dois empregados da casa a quem o casal substituiria. -Ele vai nos trair... Antes de notarmos, já vai ter ele mesmo escondido o que quer que seja esse objeto - Rony disse, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione no chão.   
-Se Dumbledore diz que em uma semana só pôde pensar nesse plano, teremos que confiar. Só me preocupo com o que seria esse objeto. Não sei se o detector que a Professora McGonnagal nos deu servirá.  
-Quais as chances?  
-Não sei! Digo, não é como se sentíssimos qualquer vestígio no Harry, então pode ser que o objeto não tenha qualquer jeito de ser de Artes das Trevas!  
-Hermione... Tá muito nervosa. Confesse: confia no Malfoy tanto quanto nas chances de o Bichento conviver pacificamente com um rato, né?  
-Mas o Draco realmente gosta da Gina.  
-Draco?   
-Prefiro chamá-lo assim, agora que é um dos nossos.  
-Não agüento mais essa doideira do Harry trancado em St. Mungus e a gente aprontando com Draco Malfoy.  
-É pela Gi.   
-Eu sei... - Rony olhou para longe, nitidamente tentando conter as lágrimas que segurava sempre que mencionavam sua irmã. Por mais vezes que tenha ouvido a história real da boca de seu melhor amigo, continuava querendo culpar Malfoy, nem que fosse por ser filho do real culpado, portanto, como confiar que tudo daria certo? O casal surpreendeu-se ao ver Draco chegando com o corpo de uma mulher nos ombros e reclamando do peso. -Não precisava trazer o corpo todo! - Rony disse, ajudando o loiro a deitá-lo contra a árvore.  
-Sim, e ninguém ia desconfiar de encontrar um estupefado pela casa, né?  
-E o meu?  
-Tá ainda onde o encontrei, me ajude a buscá-lo, Hermione. Ou devo chamá-la de Marion? A nova Hermione, agora mais baixa e ainda mais magra assentiu, mas não pareceu gostar do novo nome. De qualquer forma, tinham que ser rápidos antes que alguém encontrasse aquele que descobriram chamar-se Hughen. Agora, devidamente disfarçados, entraram na mansão como se servissem o jovem Malfoy, o que não deixava de ser a verdade, graças à escolha adequada do rapaz. Os três começaram a revistar o quarto de Narcissa, que saíra para um jantar arrumado por Dumbledore, mas nada encontraram. -O que estamos procurando afinal!? - Ron gritou com a voz esganiçada do rechonchudo Hughen.  
-O tal amuleto, né? - Malfoy abriu a caixa de jóias da mãe após tentar todos os feitiços que conhecia mais um novo que Hermione acabara de lhe ensinar.  
-Amuleto? - o casal perguntou em uníssono.  
-Dumbledore não falou nada assim... - O ruivo olhou desconfiado para o outro.  
-Gina me contou que era isso que meu pai usava. Agora, paremos de assunto e continuemos.  
-Como Gina sabia? - Era a vez de Hermione desconfiar.  
-Parece que meu pai mesmo quem disse. De que adianta sabermos de algo tão inútil se não fazemos idéia do que seja mesmo? O dois concordaram. Prosseguiram para os outros cômodos, incluindo o de Draco ainda sem sucesso. Nem artefatos suspeitos apareceram, já que tantas revistas já haviam passado por lá antes do polêmico namoro. Estavam prontos para desistir quando Hermione anunciou que Narcissa entrara na casa ou assim ouvira pela porta do cômodo onde estavam. Logo os dois outros confirmaram para desespero de Rony ao ouvirem a voz da mulher surpresa com a visita do filho. -Ela está vindo! Temos que sair ou vai perceber, tenho certeza! - O ruivo levou as mãos à cabeça e olhou para Hermione.  
-Tem razão. Vamos, Draco, acho que é complicado demais procurar o que não conhecemos. Os dois já iam abrir a porta, tentando treinar a expressão de criados que deviam usar caso encontrassem com Narcissa pelo corredor, quando a voz de Draco os assustou. -Esperem. Por que fugir agora que está tão divertido? Aliás, como fugir? No mesmo momento a mulher de lindos cabelos loiros entrou no quarto correndo até o filho, preocupada com o motivo de sua presença. -Eu só estava tentando atrair algumas presas, mamãe, - falou Malfoy, olhando bem nos olhos de Rony e Hermione.  
-Sabia! - gritou Rony dando um soco na mão, - É claro que não se confia em um Malfoy. Espere só até minha irmã saber disso.  
-Ron! Em vez de ficar todo feliz, devia estar pensando em fugir! - Hermione pegou sua varinha e estava pronta para aparatar quando tanto ela quanto o namorado foram desarmados pelo loiro. Não demorou muito para que uma corda mágica os envolvesse. Narcissa riu-se, orgulhosa de sua cria: -É bom saber que seu pai ainda o tem como aliado, filhinho.   
-Claro, não tenho mais como usar Gina Weasley. Só me aproveitarei das boas graças do Diretor por enquanto, até papai realizar qualquer que seja o plano dele. Potter falou em controlar Dumbledore?  
-Exato. Algo complexo que nem eu sei, mas que dará certo assim que eu lhe devolver o amuleto.  
-Matamos estes dois?   
-Draco! Ainda é tão inocente... Vamos prendê-los lá embaixo. Nunca se sabe quando precisaremos de cobaias. Acho que eu mesmo ando querendo experimentar este amuleto. Os olhos de Ron e Hermione, que não podiam nada dizer por causa de algum feitiço lançado sobre os dois, seguiram mãe e filho até o outro extremo do cômodo onde se sentaram trocando amor familiar e saudades. O ruivo estava passando mal já com a cena quando Narcissa pegou uma sacola e logo souberam que era ali que estava o amuleto, longe do alcance de qualquer um. Como o recuperariam? Somente o dono poderia tirar o que pusesse ali dentro. Draco sorriu ao enfim ver o que era o tal amuleto e pediu para a mãe para observá-lo com as mãos, mas ela negou, dizendo ser importante demais e que pensando melhor, preferia guardá-lo de novo como precaução em vez de perder tempo brincando com os amigos de Potter.

Saíram pela porta deixando os dois que se perguntavam o que fazer agora, antes que fossem presos onde Narcissa mencionara. Não demorou muito para o efeito do polissuco passar e o nó da corda revelar-se ainda mais apertado para ambos como se fosse sufocá-los. Quando tempo teriam até que os Malfoys retornassem? Nem sabiam por quanto haviam sido deixados só com a escuridão...

Olharam para a porta trancada do cômodo, tentando adivinhar pela luz que passava por baixo. Não demorou muito para sentirem que os sacolejos da luz significavam que alguém estava vindo, provavelmente para levá-los à prisão dos Malfoys. A porta se abriu e constataram ser Draco o algoz. Ron começou a se mexer, obviamente querendo xingá-lo, mas a magia que usaram para que perdessem a voz ainda funcionava firme e forte para deleite do loiro apenas observando o outro sacudir e ficar bastante vermelho. -Calma, cunhado. - Riu-se, pegando algo do bolso. Era o amuleto que viram Narcissa mostrar ao filho momentos antes. Ou pelo menos devia ser, com a pouca luz que vinha da porta, também era capaz de não passar de um truque de Malfoy. Se fosse o real, não era nada além de algo parecido com um medalhão repleto de inscrições em alguma língua bruxa não mais utilizada, segundo o que Hermione pôde observar. Olhou desafiante para Draco, esperando o que ele tinha na manga.

-Exatamente, tô a fim de ver o quanto posso controlá-los. Sabe, conversei com tua irmã, Ron, no dia em que a ruiva me deu o fora. Partiu meu coração! Então, pensei, como será controlar todo mundo? Vendo este "amuleto", nome que ela mesma me ensinou que meu pai usa, sinto-me pronto a agir. Então, vamos começar por "finite incantatem"! A corda logo se desatou e os dois sentiram que o feitiço "silencio" havia acabado, mas temeram dizer qualquer coisa até saberem qual o próximo passo de Draco. Hermione ainda olhou para sua varinha, mas hesitou. Tinha que distrair o outro para chamá-la de volta. Voltou a pôr os olhos em Draco, fazendo sinal que Ron também não tentasse ainda pegar sua varinha. -Ué? O que estão esperando? - Draco andou até eles e pegou a corda, olhando-a fixamente.  
-Já estamos controlados? - Rony perguntou, causando uma gargalhada no outro rapaz.  
-Vocês realmente não confiam em mim, né? Que decepção. Já que estão enfeitiçados, carreguem-me no colo para Hogwarts, estou exausto e acho que minhas pernas ainda tão tremendo depois de eu catar o amuleto da minha mãe na maior cara de pau. Em teoria, estou treinando minhas novas cobaias.   
-Carregá-lo? - Rony levantou as sobrancelhas.   
-Ron! Draco estava mentindo, quantos anos até você perceber? - Hermione sorria aliviada. Como não considerou aquilo? Era tão óbvio que aquele era o motivo de Dumbledore chamar os três... Pegou de volta sua varinha e entregou a de Rony e olhando de volta para Draco: - Acho que você conhece uma forma rápida de sairmos daqui.   
-Desaparatar, é claro. - Assim dizendo, sumiu dali, balançando vitorioso o medalhão.

No fundo, estava aliviado por Hermione ter acreditado que tudo não passara de encenação. Quando voltou ao cômodo onde os deixara amarrados, carregando o amuleto que pedira à mãe, não tinha certeza de como provaria que ainda estava do lado de Dumbledore.  
Antes, quando sentiu a mãe se aproximar dali deu-lhe um estalo na cabeça e teve a certeza de que o amuleto estaria guardado na pequena bolsa que Narcissa usava raramente para esconder objetos incriminadores das rigorosas revistas. Daquele lugar, apenas o dono poderia tirar o que colocou, por isso, Draco nunca conseguiria pegar o amuleto. De início, achou que teria que roubá-lo assim que conseguisse vê-lo livre do esconderijo, mas notou que Narcissa devia estar doida para vê-lo em uso, mas não teria coragem de obedecer as ordens do marido de evitar usá-lo e de devolvê-lo assim que a poeira abaixasse. Já em frente a St. Mungus, sentindo a brisa noturna dos últimos dias da primavera já estar quente anunciando o Verão sorriu. Logo apareceram Hermione e Rony cumprimentando-o pelo sucesso da missão. "Dumbledore tinha mesmo tudo planejado", pensou. "Se fosse qualquer outro professor acompanhando, teria percebido a farsa ou até deixado minha mãe mais alerta, mas sendo só duas crianças, foi bem fácil convencê-la que eu só queria me divertir com este amuleto". -Agora, entregar ao Locker! - Rony anunciou, apontando para a entrada da enorme instituição bruxa.  
-Dá vontade de usar isto aqui e forçar o playboyzinho fazer o antídoto... - Draco mostrou o terrível objeto.   
-Você ainda não gosta dele?! - a menina perguntou, já caminhando para a entrada, - E se ele realmente curar a Gina?  
-Ela está em coma agora, né? Será que vai funcionar? Os dois viraram-se para o ruivo que, enfim, deixava as lágrimas rolarem. -Coma? - perguntaram Draco e Hermione para a surpresa de Ron.  
-Sim, Dumbledore me contou há uns dias... Não contou pra vocês? - O jovem olhava para baixo sem nem conseguir levantar as mãos para enxugar o rosto. Hermione olhou direto para Draco enquanto abraçava Ron. -Vai dar tudo certo, ou eu lanço uma cruciatus naquele curandeiro metido a médico trouxa! - O loiro gritou, segurando forte o amuleto e entrando em St. Mungus, onde Locker e Harry os aguardavam. - Não pretendo arcar com o funeral de uma Weasley ou dar apoio a essa família de quase falidos! Os dois assentiram, seguindo-o. Imaginavam quando que Draco ia parar de usar o contrato como desculpa para seus sentimentos por Gina.

--------------- Draco chegou até o local indicado pelas pessoas do St. Mungus e esperou junto a Weasley e Granger que a porta se abrisse. Quando assim o fez, pulou para trás ao ver uma cabeça loiro se aproximar cada vez mais de seu rosto.

-Sua doida! O que tá fazendo?! - gritou com a corvinal amiga de Gina, quem não via desde tempos atrás.   
-Por que a Luna...? - Rony apontou para a menina que lhe sorriu e procedeu a fazer o mesmo que acabara de fazer com Malfoy e logo depois repetiu-o com Hermione.  
-Os Esqueriotos são bichinhos muito pequenos que se escondem no nosso rosto, os maiores até parecem cravos! - explicou-se, - Aí eu estava conferindo se havia algum. Entrem! Harry Potter e o senhor Locker estão logo ali esperando.  
-O que faz aqui? - Draco perguntou, olhando para os dois que os esperavam.  
-Ela soube que eu vinha pra cá e disse que ajudaria no antídoto. - O moreno levantou-se, caminhando até os recém chegados.  
-Vai matar a Gina!  
-Diga isso a ela. Não a mim. - Estendeu-lhe a mão. - O objeto; onde está? Draco relutou. Devia entregar a ele ou diretamente ao curandeiro que observava a cena divertido. Escolheu por Potter a quem odiava um pouco menos. Quando pôs o amuleto nas mãos finas e pálidas do outro bruxo percebeu o quanto estava abatido e perguntou-se se não seria melhor ficar nas mesmas condições de Gina, isolado n'algum lugar. Locker, ao receber o amuleto, admirou-o por largo tempo e explicou que devia ser algum objeto secreto de Artes das Trevas e que ficaria estudando durante toda a noite se preciso fosse, já que não parecia haver dados sobre o mesmo. -Nós pesquisamos. - Harry apontou para uma pilha de livros que parecia estar sendo lida pelos três enquanto esperavam. - Para já sabermos o que esperar... Só que não tem nada como isso ali na lista que fizemos.  
-Mas dá pra sentir o poder que vem dele. Me espanta Azkaban não o haver tirado de Malfoy. - Locker sentou-se na outra mesa, esta mais organizada e para apenas uma pessoa e passou a anotar todos os detalhes que observava. - Mas se realmente controla os outros, farei o antídoto em larga escala, todos devem tomá-lo. Malfoy escolheu um assento na mesa maior e pegou um dos livros apenas para observar. Seu corpo estava exausto passada a tensão, um pensamento não lhe largava a cabeça: se Gina estava em coma, quanto tempo mais eles teriam? Espantou-se quando sentiu um toque gelado no ombro.

-Sei como se sente. - Potter sentara-se a seu lado.   
-Peraí! Quer dizer que nos apóia? Gina e eu?  
-Ainda não. - Mas abriu um sorriso. - Quer dizer que só vou quebrar tua cara se algo deixar a Gina triste. Antes, eu te mataria. Reservarei a morte como pena pro casa de você deixá-la triste.

Os dois ficaram olhando para a mesa, incertos quanto ao que dizer. -Não vai brigar por ela? - Draco quebrou o silêncio.  
-Hm?   
-Digo, Gina me contou tudo; ela já se lembra que a culpa de tudo foi do meu pai.  
-De que adianta brigar agora? Ela já te tem, né?   
-Derrotismo justo do Cicatriz? Não o reconheço.  
-Gosto muito da Gina; digo, eu a amo. E acho que este também é um motivo para deixá-la pra você, Malfoy. Porque eu a amo, estou dizendo adeus. Entende? Não, um sujeito cheio de sarcasmo não entenderia algo tão profundo. Contudo, o loiro não respondeu à provocação. Talvez, porque ele entendia muito bem o que era dizer adeus no momento em que você mesmo mais precisa daquela pessoa. Ele o fizera um pouco antes, quando os dois conversaram no hospital, porque sua presença ali estava sendo dolorosa demais para a menina. -Só que, enquanto eu gostar dela, - Harry continuou ao perceber que um novo silêncio se formava, - vou ficar de olho nos dois. Se bobear, Malfoy, perde pra mim.  
-Se ela ficar bem, não vou mais largar. Não devo amá-la o bastante, né? - Riu-se. - Não consigo ficar tanto tempo longe. Mesmo que nada dê certo, quero ficar ao lado dela de agora em diante.  
-É...

Os dois não se falaram nas próximas horas. Exceto pelos palpites constantes da Luna de aquele amuleto ser algum objeto feito por criaturas míticas, nem mesmo Hermione e Rony levantaram muito a voz. Não era falta de assunto; apenas tensão. Locker já anunciara que o que saísse dali não seria nada confiável; mesmo que testasse antes em Harry, como o próprio lhe pedira, ainda poderia não funcionar ou apresentar um efeito contrário na pequena Weasley, causando-lhe até a morte. Os quatro se olhavam a cada segundo, como se algum fosse dizer o quanto mais demoraria, até que a exaustão fez com que Draco dormisse sem qualquer sonho. Trair sua família, descobrir o quão mal Gina estava e ainda ter que esperar por uma cura incerta ficaram longe de sua mente enquanto o corpo gritava por sentir total estafa. Todos seriam problemas com que teria de lidar depois que se recuperasse um pouco. Pensando bem, fazia tempos que realmente não dormia, imaginando se a ruiva sequer ainda vivia no mesmo mundo que ele.

-------------------

Não sabia por quanto tempo ficara dormindo quando ouviu os gritos. Draco imediatamente pôs-se em postura ereta olhando para os lados já com a mão na varinha. Era Hermione quem parecia chorar, tentando dizer algo com a voz falha e gritando. Olhando melhor, parecia que o namorado da moça atacava outra pessoa segurando com força a roupa do outro. Locker? Ao fundo, a corvinal loira falava com algo na parede. Não, não devia ser nada. Draco decidiu ignorar o detalhe para montar seu quebra-cabeça, cuja peça final estava caída ao chão. -Faça alguma coisa, ou eu te lanço uma maldição!- O ruivo estava quase jogando Locker em cima de Luna Lovegood, quando Draco pulou da cadeira em direção ao que estava no chão. Harry Potter sacudia-se, tremia; segurando a própria graganta como se houvesse tomado ácido.  
-O que houve? - perguntou o loiro, incerto de que haveria alguém desocupado para respondeu. Olhou de novo para Potter e encontrou direto seus olhos verdes, sem foco, olhando-o através de si como se pedisse ajuda a Merlin ou alguma entidade de fora daquele mundo. - O que fizeram com ele!? Draco correu para perto da cabeça do jovem e a segurou com força, pondo-a no próprio colo, enquanto observou que Granger, já exausta, parara de gritar e agora olhava para Luna sem realmente ver qualquer coisa. Tentou tirar as mãos de Potter de seu pescoço, pois parecia que aquilo doía, mas não adiantou. Ouviu, então, a voz a de Locker: -Fique assim com ele! Não faça mais nada! O loiro assentiu, começando a sentir tédio. Rony demorou ainda para parar seu ataque, fazendo-o apenas quando Luna deu um grito extasiado. Dissera que falou com um qualquerquesejaonomeéumbichodoidoquenãoexistemesmo e este lhe contara sobre uma fonte em qualquerquesejaonomeéumlugardoidoquenãoexistemesmo, cuja água tem o poder de curar qualquer doença. Rony ajoelhou-se no chão os pés de Harry e olhou exausto para baixo. -Ele vai morrer, né? - Por alguma razão, fizera a pergunta a Draco.  
-Err... - Malfoy abaixou os olhos para o rosto suado de seu antigo rival e deu de ombros: - Pela minha experiência, daqui a pouco está novinho em folha. E, por alguma outra razão, o rapaz ainda lhe sorriu agradecendo pelas palavras. Então, engatinhou até a namorada e a abraçou, dizendo para confiar no curandeiro e no próprio amigo que era forte demais pra morrer daquele jeito. Lovegood havia voltado a olhar para a parede, provavelmente voltando ao seu assunto com o qualquerquesejaonomeéumbichodoidoquenãoexistemesmo. Demoraram horas até que Harry parasse de tremer, e seus olhos voltassem ao foco; todavia, isso ainda aconteceu. Draco lhe sorriu aliviado; aquilo parecia dizer que o antídoto faria efeito. Tinha certeza de que Gina era ainda mais forte que aquela Cicatriz ambulante.

-Nossa, feliz por me ver, Malfoy? - perguntou-lhe, - Nada de abraços, hein?  
-E eu tenho tempo? Locker, cadê a Gina?  
-Espere, garoto! Talvez seja melhor pesquisarmos mais. E, da última vez que ouvi, a menina tinha tido algum ataque; não é a melhor hora.  
-Se esperarmos, - interrompeu Rony, - minha irmã pode morrer a qualquer segundo, né? Foi o que Dumbledore disse quando a visitei!  
-Ele disse? - Locker parecia tão surpreso quanto os outros.   
-Gina piorou tanto assim? - perguntou Hermione. Locker assentiu, observando seu antídoto de maneira hesitante: -Por isso, aplicar-lhe isto agora pode ser fatal. Draco levantou-se do chão, deixando que Potter batesse a cabeça ali e foi rapidamente até o curandeiro, já de olhos fechados, pronto para ser atacado novamente. Entretanto, para espanto geral, o jovem se ajoelhou: -Onde ela está?

Locker abaixou a cabeça e sentiu que não havia mais como terem calma. Sorriu para os demais e apenas pediu que Harry ficasse descansando em algum leito de St. Mungus. Todos podiam ir salvar Gina. Deixando Luna e seu novo amigo, aparentemente invisível, conversando no escritório de Locker, todos seguiram para onde o homem ia com sua vassoura. Para enorme surpresa de todos, estavam de volta a Hogwarts, em direção à Sala Precisa.

----------------

O loiro levantou os olhos e olhou para o homem que saía da misteriosa Sala Precisa. Tanto ele quanto Hermione estavam sentados no chão, enquanto Dumbledore e Locker entraram na sala para ministrar o antídoto na enferma. Só que isso fora muitas horas antes. Toda aquela ansiedade não deixara que Draco sequer cochilasse, ficando em silêncio durante todo o tempo a olhar para a parede por onde as pessoas poderiam entrar sempre que necessitassem de algo.

O tempo inteiro, Gina estivera ali, bem perto dele. Pensar nisso lhe trazia um pouco de alento, mas olhar para os rostos do diretor e do curandeiro estava longe de trazer essa mesma sensação. Todos estavam com olheiras, olhos quase fechando, e ninguém ousava proferir uma só palavra ao casal que os aguardava. -Ron foi à enfermaria. Estava passando mal, - a menina disse.  
-Nada grave, espero. - Locker falava lentamente, como se cada palavra pudesse matá-lo de exaustão.  
-Bem, ficamos a noite toda acordados e já é quase madrugada de novo; acho que é por isso. - A morena suspirou, juntando mais as pernas dobradas no chão.  
-Amanhã começa o verão, né? É uma linda noite... - Dumbledore andou até a janela e foi quando, refletidas pela lua, suas lágrimas ficaram nítidas.

Draco prendeu a respiração, como se aquilo pudesse fazê-lo voltar ao tempo, à noite fria de inverno, quando sem querer descobrira do infeliz destino daquela pessoa iluminada que era Ginevra Weasley. Queria nunca ter ouvido aquilo, nunca ter mandado o presente para Parkinson, nunca ter- A quem estava enganando? Aquela seria a vontade do Draco daquele dia, não do de hoje, tantas estações depois. O atual, por algum motivo estranho, estava grato pela oportunidade de ter passado tanto tempo com ela e, no fim, nem queria ter feito aquele contrato e sim lhe pedido em namoro, sem nenhum outro; se não o de que gostava verdadeiramente dela. E como gostava daquela ruivinha.

Juntou suas últimas forças e levantou-se do chão. Olhando fixamente para Locker, que ainda não saíra da entrada Sala Precisa, perguntou-lhe: -Como Gina está? - Porque a amava tanto, tinha que confiar na força que descobriu estar escondida nela naqueles meses. Tinha que saber, antes mesmo da resposta, que tudo correra bem. Mesmo assim, seu corpo agia sozinho: apertou bem forte o punho direito, sentindo a unha cravar na palma de sua mão.  
-Ela não recebeu muito bem o antídoto... Eu estava pronto para aspirá-lo do corpo dela, quando notei que suas convulsões estavam fortes demais se comparadas às de Potter, mas o Professor Dumbledore me impediu.  
-E aí? - A voz de Hermione estava ainda mais fraca que a de todos os outros.  
-Não sabemos se funcionou... - continuou Locker, - Depois de muito tempo as convulsões pararam e ela começou a gritar de dor. E aí, após tantos outros efeitos, ela parou. Simplesmente, parou de se mexer  
-Ela está viva? - perguntou Hermione, percebendo a falta de reação de Draco. Draco expirou o ar que nem notara haver prendido. Na pior das hipóteses, o antídoto não surtira efeito. Era assim que queria pensar. Voltou os olhos para Locker, mas, antes de poder abrir a boca, ele começou a rir: -Ela mandou dizer que não. Os dois outros se olharam e viraram a cabeça para Dumbledore, tentando saber qual parte era verdade, mas o diretor apenas balançou a mão, mandando-os entrar na sala. Draco ainda considerou dar um soco naquele curandeiro fajuto, antes de perceber que as saudades da ruiva eram mais urgentes. -Esperem! - Locker gritou, quando faziam seu pedido de ver Gina. - A menina me comentou que terminou com o namorado... Será apropriado vocês se verem agora?  
-Terminou? Ah, foi isso que aquela pestinha te disse!? Pois vai se ver comigo! - Draco respondeu, ordenando que a sala se abrisse logo. -Eu sabia que ela tava a fim de me jogar fora pelo curandeiro, mas inventar uma doença mortal foi demais. A porta se abriu e ele passou como se fosse um vendaval. Tudo aquilo fez com que Hermione voltasse a se encostar na parede, dizendo que preferia deixá-los a sós. Mas seu rosto estava encharcado de lágrimas. Draco olhou para o quarto, percebendo uma mulher parada num dos cantos. Fez com que ela saísse e focou-se na cama, parecida com a do hospital de trouxas. Um corpo muito frágil, quase um esqueleto usando uma camisola estava deitado lá. Não olhava para o teto como da última vez em que se encontraram, contudo, seus olhos estavam tão apagados que seria menos triste se assim o fizesse. -Gina! - O loiro forçou-se para manter a expressão brava. - Que história é essa que terminamos? Temos um contrato que dura seis meses e adivinha! Faltam ainda algumas semanas. E tem mais, lembro-me de que se você se curasse, ainda seria renovado! Um Malfoy nunca erra. Faço questão de cobrar aquela pequena multa que combinamos, ou prefere logo a quebra de contrato? Lembrando que, segundo uma cláusula sugerido por você mesma, a multa é três vezes o valor original no caso de traição. Parou para respirar e olhá-la melhor. Não a coisa frágil que seu pai fez com que se tornasse, mas a menina linda que ainda via por trás daquele olhar vazio. Não, não vazio. Tinha ainda ali o brilho de Gina Weasley, o brilho de que ele tanto sentira falta! Resistiu ao impulso de abraçá-la, com medo de que aquilo lhe faria algum mal; então, apenas deu seu sorriso característico com uma pitada a mais de escárnio: -Quando renovarmos o contrato, quero que a multa seja de cinco vezes se o cara for aquele maldito curandeiro. - Todavia, seu rosto já fora coberto por dois rios de lágrimas que caíam em contraste com o ainda sorriso.  
-Eu estou melhor...  
-Eu sei, sua boba! Tá na cara!  
-Draco... - Estendeu o fino braço e roçou contra o do moço. Ela também chorava. - Não fique mais tão longe de mim.  
-Não vou! Nem que me implore.  
-Eu não me lembro do contrato. Tinha alguma multa pro caso de eu me apaixonar por você?  
-Não, mas podemos pô-la para se você deixar de fazê-lo; o prazer será meu. Com todo o cuidado, acabou por abraçá-la. Sentir seu cheiro, sua pele, seu corpo contra o seu era quase um presente que a primavera lhe estava deixando naquele último dia. A última flor a acordar do inverno, que lhe fora mais cruel do que com as demais, mas que, por isso, desabrocharia ainda mais linda e forte. Draco, mais que ninguém, tinha certeza daquilo!

--------------- Draco arrumava suas roupas com cuidado. Aquele era o fim de sua estadia de sete anos em Hogwarts e isso o deixava bastante nervoso. E que ano de despedida fora aquele? Devia ter envelhecido vinte anos só no último mês e sua pele estava horrível. Pelo menos, os últimos dias, sem dúvidas, compensaram por tudo e pôde rejuvenescer. Sua formatura fora perfeita, apesar de a mãe haver se recusado a falar com sua atual namorada e de seu pai não poder tão cedo pensar em sair de Azkaban com o escândalo estourado sobre a possibilidade de ter havia um objeto de Artes das Trevas em posse de um prisioneiro. Não importava. Pelo menos, nenhum dos dois desconfiou de sua traição. Apenas acharam que fora levado refém por Rony e Hermione naquela noite, enquanto tentara brincar com o amuleto. Caminhou até a entrada da Casa de Grifinória e, sob o olhar de todos, ficou esperando até que a pessoa que realmente lhe interessava saísse. Não demorou muito. Com uma bandana vinho que Harry Potter lhe comprara no dia seguinte à sua recuperação e uma bolsa enorme no colo, Gina apareceu, sendo levada por Hermione. O vestido branco de verão não ficara muito bem sobre sua pele ainda bastante pálida, mas dariam um jeito quando fossem à praia dos trouxas junto com o irmão dela e a namorada. Afinal, tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Caminhou até as duas e cumprimentou o retrato da mulher gorda. -Vocês se conhecem? - Gina perguntou, sorrindo para o namorado, não mais um aluno de Hogwarts.  
-Digamos que tivemos bastante tempo para pôr o assunto em dia.  
-Deixo-a contigo, Malfoy, vê se a põe direitinho no Expresso. - Hermione acenou para a menina e entrou de novo em sua Casa. Ela, o namorado e Potter haviam combinado qualquer coisa com um dos professores, Hagrid, antes de voltarem. Draco bateu continência e pôs a mão no ombro de Gina, usando de apoio para rodar a cadeira em frente. -Ei! Isso dói, - reclamou a pequena, pegando sua varinha para fazer o objeto virar. Em breve, seria a única cicatriz do que aconteceu na última primavera: o fato de suas pernas não mais se mexerem. Infelizmente, fora impossível curar o mal que a Arte das Trevas lhe causara.  
-Que tal me levar de carona?!  
-Só se você usar sua magia para mexê-la; não quero me cansar com o teu peso morto.  
-Oooh! Mas agora que eu me formei terei taaaaaanto tempo livre, sabe? Não seria bom já ir treinando para agüentar meu peso agora? Assim que chegarmos em casa, vamos fazer algo muito parecido.  
-Não me importo com seus pensamentos pervertidos, apenas não se esqueça de que não estou indo para a casa que sua mãe te comprou.  
-Mas não tínhamos combinado!?  
-Depois da formatura.   
-Que foi ontem.  
-Da minha.   
-Quêeeeeeeeeeeee? Isso não é justo, Gina!  
-Ah é?! E cadê o meu presente?  
-De quê?  
-Oras, já passaram tantas vezes de me dar presente que é inacreditável que ainda me pergunte de quê. Devo te lembrar que, com o nosso contrato renovado, cada vez que você me aborrece vale-  
-Ei. Chega de contrato.   
-Como?  
-Digo, esse treco já tá velho. Por que não fazemos logo outro?

Gina parou, observando temerosa o sorriso do moço caminhando a seu lado. -Um de núpcias! - completou ele.  
-Nem morta me chamarei Gina Malfoy.  
-Ginevra. A professora McGonagal que me disse.  
-Mantenho minha palavra.  
-Mas assim nunca vamos nos casar!  
-E, novamente, só penso fazer em algo assim depois da formatura. A minha.  
-Mesmo se eu considerar adotar o sobrenome Weasley? Os olhos da garota brilharam em uma cor estranha, o que fez o loiro tremer. Ainda tentou dizer que era uma piada, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, já estava sendo derrubado no chão pela nova técnica de ataque que a ruiva adotou: pulo de corpo inteiro suicida-homicida; utilizada sempre para atacar o pobre herdeiro do clã dos Malfoys. Caídos ali, vendo a cadeira ainda andar sozinha por mais alguns metros, olharam um para o rosto do outro e se sorriram: -Olá, ruivinha.  
-Quando nos casamos?   
-Quando você aceitar que ninguém adota nome nenhum. Ouviram os gritos dos professores que o Expresso de Hogwarts partiria em cinco minutos e se beijaram. Ainda que não fosse um beijo de despedida, fora tão intenso quanto um, mas também quanto tantos outros que dariam dali para frente. Afinal, outra flor estava florescendo, mas esta nunca, nem por um segundo, titubeara no frio do inverno em que nascera ou na triste primavera em que desabrochara com tanta força como se fosse sua última. Afinal, Aquela fora sua primeira primavera entre tantas outras que a flor que aqueles dois cultivavam teria. 

FIM!

**"unmei to deai to shitte itara  
motto zenryoku de koishiteta no ni...  
anata dake e no LOVE SONG  
mou ichido aitai  
SAYONARA no LOVE SONG **

_Se eu soubesse que você era o meu destino  
Teria te amado ainda mais com todas as minhas forças...  
Uma canção de amor apenas para você  
Quero te encontrar mais uma vez   
Minha canção de amor de adeus" _  
(Maki Goto - Sayonara no Love Song)

_  
Anita_, 07/01/2008 Notas da Autora: _Aaaaaai! Faz tanto tempo que não termino uma fic longa que quase me esqueci de escrever "fim", acreditam? Fiquei emocionada demais. Bem, não que é este seja realmente o fim, já que temos ainda um oitavo capítulo com cenas extras. Nada demais, podem ignorar!___

_É meu costume agradecer a todos os que me mandaram comentários sobre esta fic, mas não o farei hoje porque foram muitos! Eu tava reunindo os nomes e notei que não tive o mínimo controle disso e muitos e-mails podem ter se perdido. Perdões!! Mas fica expressa a minha vontade de agradecer nominalmente a cada um, né?___

_De qualquer forma, agradeço meeeeesmo a todo mundo, mesmo os que nunca se expressaram. Cada comentário recebido me deu uma nova força para ir em frente e nunca desistir! E mais: fazia tempo que eu não recebia tantos comentários pelas minhas fics, talvez desde a Um Coração que Ressurge Por Você ou mesmo antes... Valeu TT___

_Bem, já os meus agradecimentos especiais começam pela MiakaELA que tanto me incentivou desde o início! Ela foi a primeira leitora da maioria dos capítulos, por isso, eu a escolhi para primeiro agradecer, claro Não se esquecendo da capa liiiinda! Depois, ao Felipe com quem debati as idéias da fic no início, igualmente à Vane, com quem perdi o contato, mas é inegável que ela tenha me ajudado a pôr todo o enredo em ordem. É claro que destruí muito dessa ordem sucessivas vezes, então também peço desculpas ;; E à Nemui-senpai Obrigadaaaaaa!! Por que a ênfase? Bem, graças a ela você leram os dois últimos capítulos. Perceberam a demora que houve entre o 5 e o 6? Escrevemos juntas nossas fics, de certa forma, uma dando empurrões pra outra terminar e se reportando à nossa comunidade para mais incentivos. Obrigada!! Graças a isso tenho um slot livre hehe (que já ocupei também graças a você xDD)__Este é o final. Muito mais alegre que o dos meus planos no dia em que bolei tudo. O Draco sofreu tão pouco né? o.Ô Fui boazinha demais... Mas é isso!__Aos curiosos, baixem ou comprem essa música que me guiou. A cantora anda afastada da mídia, nem sei se vai voltar, mas é minha música favorita da Maki Goto, Sayonara no Love Song (sim, é japonesa pra variar... sou maníaca!). A idéia do contrato, se não me engano, veio de um drama coreano chamado Full House (realmente acho que foi, faz tanto tempo), estrelado pelo cantor Bi (ou Rain). ___

_Comentários? Sugestões? Bater papo? Críticas? Mandem para gostou? Leiam mais fics minhas no Olho Azul: http://olhoazul.here.ws recentemente reformado __Continuará..._


	8. Capítulo Oito?

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**A Última  
Primavera**

**Capítulo 8 - Capítulo Oito!?**

Após escrever o fim de sua fic longa demais, A Última Primavera, Anita estava tomando um banho refrescante quando percebeu: faltou coisa!! Olhando tantas vezes para as palavras digitas concluiu que não tinha como, teria que continuar. Então anunciou ao seu clã de personagens sobre seu projeto especialíssimo: Capítulo Oito.

Nunca tendo feito algo assim, ela passou então a se indagar: "como eu explico outro capítulo depois do último? Como o começo? Peço desculpas aos leitores? Alguém, afinal, tem paciência de ler mais?"

Continuando as dúvidas, comendo muitos biscoitos, balançou a cabeça: "Tenho que fazer isso!"

Abriu a pergunta número um: "O que aconteceu com a Luna durante todos os capítulos em que ela sumiu?"

Anita: -Ah! Ela meio que foi viajar... Aí sofreu um acidente e ficou em coma por todo aquele tempo. Incrível, né? E triste demais para ter sido dito pela autora.

Segunda pergunta: "Você não pode só assumir que se esqueceu dela?"

Antes de responder, Anita indaga de onde esses papéis estão vindo. Mas decide que é mais fácil assim do que reunir ela mesma todas as dúvidas que poderiam surgir. Aproveita também o parágrafo para fingir que com ele já respondeu à embaraçosa pergunta.

Terceira pergunta: "Por que o Dumbledore está vivo? Por que o Snape ainda é professor de Poções? E quem é o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?"

Anita: -Err... Eu mal tinha começado o sexto livro quando planejei a história, não tinha como imaginar tantas reviravoltas. Mas fiz questão de aproveitar todos os elementos novos com o tempo, não viram? Vamos imaginar que é assim que eu quis que fosse.

Quarta pergunta: "Quantas perguntas pretende responder aqui?

Anita: -Isso sequer é uma pergunta? ¬¬

Quinta pergunta: "Por que o nome da Gina mudou de Virgínia para Ginevra?"

Anita: -Porque eu só notei isso hoje xDDD Desculpa a todos os leitores!

Sexta pergunta: "Em algum momento você se esqueceu do contrato?"

Anita: -Desculpa de novooooooo!!! Sim, eu me esqueci, ou acho que esqueci. Digo, de repente ele deixou de servir. Eu realmente pretendia pôr mais cenas do tipo; sinto muito!

Sétima pergunta: "Houve alguma cena que você queria muito pôr e acabou não dando?"

Anita: -Gina e Malfoy teriam sim sua primeira noite. Ele de alguma forma conseguiria isso... Mas, o bobão se deu mal XDD Digo, percebi que o tom da fic mudou demais pra isso.

Pergunta oito: "Quais as chances de você continuar a fic para nos dizer oq ue aconteceu com o Harry? corações"

Anita: -Aí vai a sua continuação! mais corações  
Harry acordou apenas para constatar que estava em algum leito de St. Mungus. Sua cabeça doía e sua vista estava extremamente embaçada. Ainda pensava em como Gina estaria àquela hora quando a viu.

Longos cabelos loiros, lindos olhos fora daquele mundo e um sorriso fenomenal. Podia jurar que aquele ser encantado estava flutuando ali.

-Harry! Que bom que acordou, - respondeu a fada com a voz mais parecendo uma música suave.  
-Estou no céu?  
-Não, St. Mungus.

Então, percebeu que era Luna Lovegood e jurou-se nunca mais tomar antídotos recém-inventados. Mas ainda assim, mesmo após sua formatura, o coração disparava e a mão suava descontroladamente sempre que via aquela loira perto de si. Eles tinham algo em comum... O que seria? Talvez, um dia, ainda se aventurasse para descobri-lo.

----------

Anita esconde-se atrás de uma almofada, escapando por pouco dos ovadas nela lançados.

-Eu já explico! Sabem, a Luna quando sofreu o acidente também bateu muito forte a cabeça! Assim como o Harry quando o Malfoy se levantou, lembram?

Momento flashback: "Draco levantou-se do chão, deixando que Potter batesse a cabeça ali e foi rapidamente até o curandeiro, já de olhos fechados, pronto para ser atacado novamente."

Anita esconde-se de novos ovos.

-Mas não seria fofo? Os dois juntos?

Pergunta nove: "O que Pansy Parkinson achou de Draco trocá-la por uma namorada em cadeira de rodas?"

Anita: -Que preconceito é esse!? Pessoas paraplégica são tão comuns como os que não são. E mesmo sem as duas pernas, Gina ainda vence da Pansy um milhão de vezes. Perguntem ao Draco!

Pergunta dez: "O que a Gina fez com o vestido que ganhou do Draco?"

Anita: -Ora! O que acha que ela usou na formatura dele? E ficou perfeito! É claro que a Gininha fez questão de mostrar pra Pansy, ho ho ho!

Pergunta onze: "A mãe do Draco realmente acreditou na história?"

Anita: - Acreditando ou não, ela não vai poder fazer mais herdeiros, né? É o único que ela tem. Mas é claro que a Narcissa vai ser uma sogra incrivelmente chata!

Pergunta doze: "Aquele anel queria dizer que ficaram noivos?"

Anita: -Oooh... Era um anel lindo que mal pude descrever, né? Mas não, Malfoy tem dinheiro pra um anel de noivado melhor ¬¬

Pergunta treze: "O que aconteceu com o doutor Bollein?"

Anita: -Ele vai à praia com todos em Ibiza, viagem patrocinada pela família Draco! Mas o velhinho não é mais o mesmo depois que Locker apagou um pouco mal a memória dele. Largou a carreira de médico e agora virou diretor de filmes independentes. Boa sorte pra ele!

Anita suspira cansada. Depois de tanto tempo, pode enfim ver a fic completa. Olha para seu leitores e grita: "Vamos cantaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

-----------------

**Parte Extra do "Capítulo Oito!?"**

Música: Sayonara no Love Song  
Intérprete: Maki Goto  
Autor/Compositor: Tsunku  
Tradução: Anita (eu mesma!)

_"Ei, alguém me diga que é mentira  
Que poderemos nos ver de novo  
Eu queria era ouvir de você  
Sobre seus reais sentimentos _

Apaixonar-se por alguém  
E confiar em alguém  
Na verdade, são coisas distintas  
Você foi o primeiro em quem confiei

Eu sou grata  
Por termos podido nos conhecer  
Por toda a minha vida  
Guardarei com carinho os seus diferentes sorrisos

Se eu soubesse que você era o meu destino  
Teria te amado ainda mais com todas as minhas forças...  
Uma canção de amor apenas para você  
Quero te encontrar mais uma vez

Ei, telefone para mim e diga "estou bem"  
Usando seu típico sarcasmo  
Só porque era você é estará perdoado  
São lembranças para uma vida inteira

Minhas lágrimas caem  
Assim tão facilmente  
Por toda minha vida,  
Guardarei com carinho a sua gentileza

Se eu soubesse que seria seu último sorriso  
Eu o teria gravado melhor em minha mente  
Minha canção de amor deseja pela eternidade  
Não poderemos nos de novo, né?

Se eu soubesse que você era o meu destino  
Teria te amado ainda mais com todas as minhas forças...  
Uma canção de amor apenas para você  
Quero te encontrar mais uma vez

Uma canção de amor apenas para você  
Quero te encontrar mais uma vez  
Minha canção de amor de despedida"

FIM!

_Anita_, 07/08/2007


End file.
